Wedding Days
by Ammai Hardinata
Summary: Semua kekeluargaan itu selalu melingkupi di sekeliling kita. Dan semua itu butuh cinta dari awal. Bagaimana kalau cinta itu malah datangnya terlambat? Apa masih bisa diusahakan?/ OOc :D
1. Nice to meet you

Warning: AU, OOC, humornya gak kerasa, pokoknya Don't like don't read aja deh.

Rate: just semi M. Tapi tetep T

Request dari Cicie *lambai-lambai tangan*

Summary: Pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura atas persetujuan kedua orang tuanya malah mereka rahasiakan kepada semuanya karena alasan tertentu. Belum lagi status mereka yang masih kulyah dan memiliki perasaan pada orang lain.

**.**

**Wedding Day**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Pintu kiri sebuah mobil hitam terbuka. Sebuah kaki jenjang bersepatu kets turun dari dalamnya, dan perlahan keseluruhan badannya keluar dari dalam. Bukan ratu atau anak perdana mentri yang keluar bukan. Bukan anak yang menonjol yang turun di atas karpet merah bukan. Ia gadis biasa berambut pink berumur delapan belas tahun.

Ino baru saja masuk gerbang kampus dan pandangannya langsung tertuju bada seseorang dari kejauhan. Rasa-rasanya Ino pernah menjumpai orang tersebut, bukan ia malah sudah mengenalnya, "SAKURA!" teriak Ino. Ternyata Sakura menepati janjinya akan berkulyah di sini bersamanya. Sakura adalah teman Ino semenjak SMA. Gadis pirang ini sangat senang sekali ketika ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura kembali. Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak kelulusan mereka sudah tidak bertemu lagi.

Dan hari ini tepat setengah tahun akhirnya mereka bertemu. Banyak hal dan kejadian yang tidak mereka lakukan bersama. Sewaktu pengambilan ijazah Sakura tidak datang mengambilnya dan tidak bertemu dengannya.

Sakura menoleh kearah suara, dilihatnya Ino sedang berjalan cepat mendekatinya, gadis itu tiba-tiba menubruk dan memeluk Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura agak terhuyung ke belakang, "Ino?"

Ino memang orang yang mengerti dirinya walaupun sesekali mereka pernah bertengkar dan berbeda pendapat. Namun persahabatan mereka terasa lebih indah ketika mereka sudah menjadi dewasa satu sama lain. Pernah mereka bertengkar dan adu mulut sewaktu SMA, namun setelah itu mereka semakin dekat dan cocok.

Ino memang cantik dan pintar. Gadis ini sangat berbeda dari Sakura. Dia begitu feminim dan gaul. Tidak seperti Sakura yang sedikit tomboy dan keras kepala.

"Hahahah… sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, apa kabar?" tanyanya masih dalam memeluknya. Sakura mau tak mau membalas pelukkannya walaupun nyatanya mereka sekarang berada di depan umum alias di depan bangunan utama kampus, tempat yang biasanya dilalui banyak orang.

Err… lumayan banyak juga sih orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Baik juga." Ino melepas pelukkannya, kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada mobil yang masih berhenti di sampingnya dengan pintu yang masih menganga. Bukan mobilnya yang dilihat Ino, tapi yang dilihat Ino adalah seseorang di dalam sana. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan kulit kecoklatan. Ia sempat mengira itu pacar Sakura. Dan ternyata itu adalah suaminya. Yah, andai Ino tahu.

Sakura mengikuti pandangan mata Ino yang tertuju ke suaminya, "Ada apa?"

Lantas Ino kembali menatap Sakura, "Pacarmu ya?" godanya genit. Ino memang tidak kenal dengan Naruto, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Jelas saja Naruto dan Sakura dulu beda sekolah. Sakura saja dulunya tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Kalau tidak dijodohkan mana mungkin mereka saling kenal.

Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah, apa sih yang ada dipikiran Ino ini kecuali cowok? Dari dulu setiap Sakura jalan sama laki-laki mana saja pasti dikira pacarnya. Untung saja saat dia jalan sama papinya tidak begitu juga perkiraannya.

"Itu sepupuku." Jawab Sakura berbohong. Jelas saja ia berbohong toh nyatanya itu suami sah-nya dari sebulan yang lalu.

"Namanya?" sepertinya gadis ini tertarik padanya.

"Naruto." Sakura hanya menyebut nama panggilannya saja tidak dengan nama belakang. Jika diberi tahu. Nanti yang ada malah semakin nanya-nanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto pun menoleh dengan direspon dadah-dadah dari Ino. Sepertinya penyakit Ino tidak bisa disembuhi.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum canggung dengan Ino.

"Sepupu Saku?" tanya Ino lagi alias basa-basi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu pandangannya kembali ke depan. Dia sebenarnya sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi Sakura menganggapnya sepupu. Dia hanya menerima saja perlakuan istrinya yang nyatanya tidak pernah mencintainya.

Seandainya dia tahu betapa Naruto mencintainya dari dulu. Seandainya Sakura tahu dia tidak menyesal sudah menikah dengannya, seandainya Sakura tahu… Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Pasti Sakura akan semakin menjauh darinya, dia pasti akan tambah membencinya dan…

Ding-dong.

Lamunan Naruto pecah sampai sini ketika ada suara yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Naruto aku dengan Ino mau ke sana dulu ya, sampai nanti." Ujar Sakura sambil menyeret temannya itu, yang sedari tadi diam di tempat—sebenarnya ia ingin minta diperkenalkan pada Naruto. Dan nyatanya Sakura tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk memperkenalkannya.

Naruto menarik pintu mobilnya dan mulai mencari tempat parkir untuk mobil barunya hadiah pernikahan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dari dulu Naruto memang minta dibelikan mobil. Namun kedua orangtuanya menjanjikannya jika dia sudah menikah nanti. Dan pernikahannya itu harus dengan perempuan pilihan mereka. Naruto mau tak mau harus menerima pernikahan dini yang mereka jalani dengan umur delapan belas tahun.

Seorang gadis yang dinikahi Naruto—Sakura adalah anak dari sahabat dari orangtua Naruto. Orangtuanya sudah menyepakati akan menikahkan kedua anaknya setelah tamat sekolah—tamat SMA.

Kenapa harus usia dini?

Itu adalah bagian tradisi dari kedua belah pihak keluarga yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Makanya Naruto dan Sakura sebagai korbannya harus rela meninggalkan masa muda mereka. Kalau mereka menolak berarti mereka tidak pantas menyandang nama belakang mereka masing-masing.

Tapi si pink keras kepala ini malah mengajukan satu permintaan kepada Naruto setelah mereka sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu.

"Ingat." Sakura mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya bermaksud mengancam Naruto dengan pandangan mengerikan. Baru saja mereka selesai mengadakan ritual upacara pernikahan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura waktu itu masih menggunakan kimono spesial untuk pernikahannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih memakai tuxedo hitam milik kakek buyutnya. "Kita akan merahasiakan pernikahan ini dengan siapa saja kecuali dengan keluarga." Tambah Sakura lagi.

Sebelumnya dia sudah mengatakan ini kepada Naruto. Dan mala mini dia hanya mengulanginya lagi, "Berjanjilah kita tidak akan saling sentuh."

Naruto hanya memandang Sakura dari tempat duduknya dengan pandangan biasa. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa wanita pilihan ayahnya sungguh mengerikan seperti ibunya. Oke-lah mukanya cantik, badannya bagus dan pintar. Tapi belum apa-apa gadis itu sudah berani mengancamnya. Naruto memang tidak takut dengan ancamannya. Dia takutnya masa depan keluarganya bagaimana?

Bukannya malam ini dia akan bersenang-senang di kamar hotel ini bersama Sakura, tapi yang ada malah perempuan ini mengadakan kesepakatan antara kerja sama saling menguntungkan. Sebenarnya lebih banyak menguntungkan ke sebelah Sakura sih.

Dan Naruto pun menyetujuinya dengan sekali anggukkan kecil. Awalnya memang dia tidak suka dengan gadis kasar seperti Sakura. Namun perlahan ia menyukainya walau sampai saat ini belum sepenuhnya disadarinya. Hanya perhatian saja yang ditaruhnya akhir-akhir ini.

Kenapa Sakura melakukan itu kepada Naruto?

Pertama, karena Sakura tidak suka dengan Naruto.

Kedua, Sakura tidak suka dengan Naruto.

Ketiga, karena ia menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

Kalau Sasuke sampai tahu ia sudah punya suami. Mungkin persahabatan mereka berdua akan runtuh dan yang paling parahnya Sakura tidak akan pernah bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke teman Sakura semasa SMA. Sejak pandangan pertama Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Dia selalu berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian Sasuke walau apapun yang dikerjakannya. Dan akhirnya mereka semakin dekat dan dekat tinggal mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing…

Tapi setelah UN, Sakura sudah tidak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah. Sehingga waktu itu Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada gadis itu.

Pria emo itu menuggu Sakura hari itu di sekolah. Namun sampai malam pun dia tidak datang dan menemuinya, itu sedikit membuat Sasuke kecewa. Sakura tidak sempat memberitahukan kepada Sasuke bahwa dia sudah berada di Tokyo waktu itu. Malah setelah Sakura dinikahkan, dia malah melupakan janjinya dengan Sasuke untuk bertemu siang itu sampai saat ini.

Mengenai itu sampai saat ini masih menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke yang belum terjawab. Ada tanda tanya besar yang tertera jelas di kepalanya. Kemana Sakura saat itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang dan menepati janjinya?

.

Kita akan ceraikan?

Tulisan itu pernah dibaca Naruto distatus FB Sakura. Mungkin itu menyangkut tentang hubungannya. Mungkin suatu saat jika Sakura dan Naruto sudah mempunyai alasan yang kuat kepada kedua orangtuanya mereka akan minta diceraikan. Walaupun mereka tahu itu akan berakhir mengecewakan.

Soal cincin pernikahan. Jika orangtua mereka ada di hadapan baru mereka pakai. Jika orangtua mereka pulang cincin mereka akan terkalung dileher bersama kalung mereka masing-masing.

Apa kedua orang tuanya tahu kalau mereka merahasiakan semuanya di depan umum?

Kalau sampai tahu mereka berdua akan dihukum. Dan mereka berdua tidak mau itu terjadi. Mereka adalah anak yang taat dibalik selimut.

Untuk sekarang mereka masih tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah kecil milik keluarga Namikaze yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kulyahnya. Sedangkan tempat tinggal kedua orang tua mereka jauh berada di luar kota.

Hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur. Satu dapur dan satu gudang. Namun sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Itu menurut Naruto. Tidak untuk Sakura.

Baginya rumah itu hanya sebesar kamar mandinya. Dan sekarang Sakura lagi belajar untuk hidup sederhana dan mulai dewasa.

Kamar mereka sempit sekali, cukup untuk satu kasur tarik dan lemari pakaian dua pintu. Kasur tarik diatas Sakura yang menempati dan di bawah adalah Naruto. Itu juga bagian dari keputusan. Lemari dua pintu, sebelah kiri bagian Sakura dan kanan baju Naruto.

.

.

"Woi Naruto!" teriak Kiba dari ujung koridor, suaranya yang khas itu menggema diseluruh ruangan. Anak-anak lain jadi ikut menoleh kearahnya, karenanya Kiba teriak seperti meneriakki maling.

Naruto nyengir lalu menghampiri Kiba yang juga menghampirinya. Tangan mereka menjabat erat satu sama lain setelah mereka berhadapan.

"Ternyata kau kulyah di sini juga, aku tidak menyangka." Ujar Kiba menatap mata Naruto.

"Hehehhe, di sini kan tempat yang bagus, aku kira kau juga pasti masuk kemari."

"Ambil jurusan apa?"

"Kimia. Kau sendiri?"

"Wah sama. Hahah."

Bersama-sama mereka melangkah mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk mengobrol di pagi hari, "By the way, aku tadi melihat kamu sama cewek rambut pink, pacarmu?" tanya Kiba saat mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk dan duduk di sana.

"Dia maksudmu Sakura? Hahah. Dia itu sepupuku kok."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Kiba lagi yang ia yakini jawabannya iya. Karena Kiba tahu, bisa dilihat dari mereka yang pergi sama-sama ke kampus. Belum lagi alasan yang kuatnya dari pertanyaan Kiba yang memikirkan tentang orang tua Naruto yang suka tinggal di Tokyo bukan di Konoha. Dia lumayan lega saat dia tahu itu bukan pacar Naruto. Kalau Naruto sudah mendapatkan lebih dulu darinya. Wah, si Kiba kalah telak kan? Walaupun nyatanya tidak ada persaingan mencari pacar duluan, tapi di dalam perasaan masing-masing sudah memutuskan perang dingin.

"Iya. Kami tinggal bersama."

"Nah itu orangnya." Kiba menatap apa yang ada di belakang Naruto alias perempuan yang baru saja dibicarakannya tadi. "Sakura." Panggil Kiba sok dekat padahal kan nyatanya dia belum kenal.

Sakura menghentikan obrolannya sama Ino, ia menoleh ke Kiba dan Naruto. Sudah bicara apa saja suaminya ini. Batin Sakura.

Sakura hanya melempar senyuman manis kearah Kiba.

"Sakura mau kemana? Di sini saja." Ajak Kiba, sedangkan Naruto tidak mau menatap mata istrinya. Dia lebih memilih memandang pemandangan bunga yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ino yang sedari tadi di sampingnya mempengaruhi Sakura untuk menyetujui ajakkan Kiba. Akhirnya Sakura ikut duduk dan gabung sama mereka.

Namun tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan panggilan dari Ino. Yang membuat Sakura sedikit gugup dengan kehadirannya. Itu lah mengapa Sakura memilih kulyah di sini. Karena Sasuke dan temannya yang lain juga ada di sini. Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sapa kepada Sakura. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis ini dalam diam. Pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di benaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu akan ditanyakannya jika ada waktu yang tepat.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka melihat batang hidung Hinata. Dan kemudian gadis ini ikut gabung dengan panggilan dari Kiba.

Alhasil mereka malah berkenalan satu sama lain bagi yang belum mengenal. Ternyata mereka semua kulyah di jurusan yang sama. Sama-sama anak kimia. Benar-benar jodoh pertemanan.

Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka malah reunian dan bercerita tentang masa-masa SMA di sana.

Dimulai dari sini, Hinata mulai menaruh perhatian kepada Naruto yang baru dikenalnya. Kiba yang sudah lama menyukai Hinata akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja buat ke depannya.

Naruto akan bertekat membuat Sakura mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke akan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia juga mencintainya. Walaupun nyatanya ia masih menyimpan rasa kecewa padanya.

Setelah puas dengan bercanda ria, mereka semua harus mengakhirinya karena hari sudah siang. Sudah waktunya pulang dan melihat-lihat keadaan tempat kulyahnya. Dan besok baru sepenuhnya masuk kulyah dan berkegiatan mencari ilmu.

Tadinya mereka akan pergi karaokean. Namun karena ada yang tidak bisa ikut jadinya tidak jadi deh. Rencananya minggu depan mereka akan melakukannya.

"Naruto, kita belanja dulu." Ujar Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Baiklah." Naruto mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai menginjak gasnya.

.

.

Sakura langsung membanting badannya saat ia baru saja pulang dari belanja mingguan di pasar swalayan. Tadinya Naruto menyuruh di pasar biasa saja, itu kan agak sedikit menghemat. Nyatanya si pink tidak mau belanja dengan rakyat jelata yang lantainya benyek dan becek karena hujan dan bau amis di sepanjang pasar. Belum lagi yang dikiranya banyak copet yang akan mengganggu ketentraman belanja. Lagi pula ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Sakura belanja setelah menikah.

Hari ini belanjanya lebih lama dari waktu yang biasanya. Naruto harus sabar menunggu seorang wanita yang belanja berlama-lama seperti ini. Dia mau protes namun dia takut Sakura marah-marah.

Naruto dari luar masuk dengan kantung putih besar dari hasil belanja mereka. Padahal yang di beli hanya keperluan untuk seminggu, tapi Sakura membeli banyak sekali keperluan yang belum pasti dipakai.

"Sakura kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang baru saja tertidur pulas dengan posisi tidak elit alias badan depannya tertumpu pada kasur. Kelihatannya gadis ini kelelahan. Bisa dilihat dari mukanya dan tingkahnya dari tadi sewaktu belanja.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura dan itu tandanya gadis ini benar-benar tidur pulas.

Setelah Naruto menaruh kantung belanjaan itu dipinggir kasur mereka, ia pun melangkah kearah kamar mandi dan mulai melakukan ritual yang disebut mandi.

.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya kembali—terjaga dari tidurnya ia melihat kepala Naruto yang berada di depan mukanya. Sakura terkejut dan refleks berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya hingga dia jatuh kebawah. Untung saja kasur kedua sudah dibentang jadi Naruto tidak perlu nyium lantai yang keras dan dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura marah. Ia sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya walaupun nyatanya yang melakukannya suaminya sendiri. Dia tidak mau berdekat-dekatan dengan Naruto, apa lagi melakukan 'itu' bersamanya. Kembali ke impiannya tadi: menikah bersama Sasuke orang tercinta.

Kalau sampai dia tidak perawan lagi Sasuke pasti kecewa. Padahal Sasuke sudah menunjukkan benih-benih cinta kepadanya. Tinggal pendektan sedikit lagi dan jadian lalu menikah. Aduuuh Sakura terlalu berharap.

"Habis di atas lebih nyaman dibanding di bawah." Naruto bangkit dari posisinya.

"Jadi maumu apa?" Sakura merendahkan suaranya. Dia masih memeluk agama dan dia sadar tidak boleh melawan suami sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur di atas."

"Apa?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, sekali-sekali saja Sakura di bawah terlalu dingin dan kasurnya lembek."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu biar aku saja tidur di bawah." Sakura bergegas turun kekasur bawah dan menyuruh Naruto ke atas dengan kode mata dan alisnya.

Si pirang akhirnya ke atas dan Sakura di bawah.

"Nih selimutmu." Naruto melemparkan selimut pink Sakura yang masih berada di atas, dan jatuh tepat di atas badannya.

Dengan amarah Sakura kembali duduk dan menghadap Naruto yang sudah tidur-tiduran terlentang nyaman, "Beraninya kau!" bergegas si pink bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk dipinggiran kasur atas, "Rasakan!" ujar Sakura sambil memukul-mukuli badan Naruto dengan gulingnya berkali-kali bertubi-tubi. Sehingga Naruto harus menutupi kepalanya agar tidak amnesia gara-gara istrinya.

Tidak lucukan jika besok di Koran ada berita dengan judul di atasnya Seorang Pria Amnesia Karena Digebukki Istrinya Pakai Guling.

.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat sesaat. Tirai jendela di sampingnya sudah Sakura pinggirkan sedikit sehingga cahaya masuk menerangi ruangan kecil tersebut. Dia memicingkan matanya karena terpaan sinar matahari yang langsung masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Penciumannya merasakan bahwa ada bau makanan dari arah dapur. Lantas Naruto bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Perlahan ia melangkah kearah dapur yang sangat dekat dari kamarnya. Ia melihat Sakura tengah berada di atas kursi meja makan sambil sarapan pagi.

"Wah, Sakura kau masak banyak makanan." Kata Naruto senang. Ia senang ternyata Sakura ada kemajuan juga, mau masak. Kemarin-kemarin jam segini Sakura masih tidur dan bangun kalau sudah tepat jam delapan.

"Kata siapa? Aku beli." Balas Sakura sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya kemudian menelannya, "Sebaiknya kau makan saja dan pergi kulyah."

Naruto mengangguk sesaat kemudian ia ikut duduk di depan Sakura. Dilihatnya isi meja makan hari ini benar-benar penuh. Semuanya makanan yang mudah dimasak. Namun Sakura lebih memilih beli ketimbang masak.

"Beli dimana?"

"Kemarin kan belinya."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria, kemudian dia mengambil sepotong roti isi dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau jorok sekali, belum gosok gigi sudah makan." Kata Sakura.

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan rotinya.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi malam. Ehhehe."

Sakura sweatdrop sesaat dan menghela napas. Suaminya ini memang lain daripada yang lain. Yah terserahlah. Yang Sakura tahu hanya satu.

Dia tidak mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba telpon rumah mereka berbunyi dari arah ruang tamu. Bergegas Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo." Ujar Sakura setelah ia menempelkan gagang telpon ke telinganya.

"Hallo Saku, ini ibu sayang." Terdengar jawaban dari arah seberang dengan suara khas seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Ibu? Ada apa?"

"Wah kau tidak kangen sama ibumu?"

"Ah ibu, aku kangen kok, ibu apa kabar?"

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Yah sehat selalu."

"Ibu hanya bertanya apa uang transperan sudah masuk di Atm?"

"Ibu mengirim uang lagi? Aku belum mengeceknya di bank."

"Nanti dicek ya, yah sudah hanya itu saja yang ingin ibu katakan."

"Terimakasih bu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jaa-nee."

Setelah itu sambungan telpon dimatikan dan Sakura pun menutup telponnya.

"Dari ibu ya?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di belakangnya. Pria ini sempat mendengar obrolan Sakura dari telpon tadi sedikit.

Sakura pun menghadap Naruto, ia berdiri santai dengan sandal bulu-bulu warna pink dan panggulnya bersandar di meja telpon, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku sudah memberimu uang, kenapa kau masih minta sama orangtuamu?"

"Dia yang memberinya, jadi aku terima saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan begitu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan ibumu."

"Bukannya kau juga masih minta kepada kedua orangtuamu?"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Naruto masih meminta uang dari kedua orangtuanya untuk menafkahi dirinya, jadi apa salahnya jika Sakura juga dapat uang dari orang tuanya? Namun Naruto masih merasa tidak enak hati melihat tanggung jawabnya minta uang dengan orangtuanya sendiri.

"Jadi kau masih kurang dengan pemberian ayahku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau berangkat ke kampus." Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto, ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan bersiap akan berangkat kulyah saja daripada memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan soal keuangan. Naruto memang memberi cukup keperluan untuknya, namun Sakura masih meminta jatah kepada orangtuanya setiap bulan mulai sekarang. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan minta dengan Naruto yang nyatanya masih minta juga.

Yah, semua itu salah kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu dini menikahkan anak mereka yang masih berkulyah. Jadi merekalah yang harus bertanggung jawab dan mengurus semuanya. Sedangkan yang jadi korban harus menjalani kehidupan mereka sampai sesuatu yang akan mereka gapai didapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen jelek. Heheh**

**Rifyu? Saya yakin masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon rifyunya…**


	2. Patient

Aduh maaf kan amai yang bodoh ini. Padahal mo buat humor tapi jadi ngerasa melankolis. =,= beginilah saya yang suka stress *curcol*

Gomeeen~

**Yang udah rifyu: Fidy Discrimination, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Namikaze Meily Chan, Amu 'Yui Hirasawa'Hinamori, Wi3nter, Merai Alixya Kudo, Temari Fanz, Rinzu The 4****th**** Espada, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Ultach Fussy Chan, elven lady18, dandelion dreamless, Hanachi Mya-chan, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huah~ malas sekali masuk kulyah kalau dosennya tidak hadir." Sakura menggerutu sendiri dalam ruangan yang super ribut itu. Tangannya menopang kepala dengan sikutnya yang tertumpu pada ujung mejanya. Kelas itu sudah seperti sarang lebah yang ramai dan padat sekali. Baru saja masuk kulyah seminggu sudah ramai dan saling mengenal seperti ini, bagaimana kalau sudah lama, apa mungkin ruangan akan lebih ramai dan pecah lagi? Padahal sudah tamat SMA tapi masih seperti anak SMP. Memang sulit sekali kalau berdiam diri dan menghemat suara.

Di sampingnya Ino masih sibuk membaca majalah dengan ditemani sekaleng minuman soda.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita kan baru semester pertama." Balas Ino masih dengan tatapan ke majalah itu. Ternyata dia mendengar apa yang digerutukan oleh temannya. Ino sangat menyukai fashion dan gossip para seleb. Kalau ketinggal kan gawat. Itu sudah jadi jadwal bulanan yang tidak boleh nihil.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk di ujung kelas. Pria itu sedang memainkan notebooknya, sepertinya dia juga kesal dan lebih memilih memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bermain dengan teman notebooknya itu. Wajahnya serius sekali, tulang pipinya sangat Sakura kagumi. Ah, memang dia sangat sempurna.

Sakura menghela napas capek, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja di hadapannya. Berusaha menghilangkan segala rasa pusing dan bosan di benaknya, sungguh bosan.

"Woi kita nonton bareng yuk. Mumpung gak ada dosen!" teriak Kiba dari depan ruangan, merasa ada yang menarik perhatian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiba.

"Wieh, nonton apa sih?" Ino mulai tertarik dengan ajakkan Kiba. Majalah yang tadi di hadapnya sudah ditutupnya sekarang.

"Aku bawa ini nih." Kiba menunjukkan alat pemancar layar yang bisa dihubungkan dari laptop, "Ayo tutup tirai!" suruh si pencinta anjing ini seenaknya. Anjingnya Akamaru selalu ikut di atas kepalanya. Di mana ada Kiba ada juga Akamaru. Dosen di kampus ini tidak ada satu pun yang melarangnya membawa anjing. Malah ada dosen yang gemes sama Akamaru.

Beberapa teman-teman yang dekat dengan jendela menutup tirai dan menutup pintu. Sehingga kelas menjadi agak gelap dan redup.

Kiba mulai menyetel laptop dan alat itu. Kemudian tinggal mengarahkan kameranya ke papan tulis putih di depan. Tidak lama kemudian ada yang tampil di depan.

Awalnya hanya lagu dari biola yang dapat menyentuh hati. Sakura sangat menikmati alunan lagu itu dengan menyimaknya seksama. Rasanya tenang sekali kalau sudah mendengar yang seperti ini, apa lagi kalau sedang tengah malam menjelang tidur, lalu di samping ada orang tercinta yang menemani. Oh sungguh sempurna.

Lalu muncul tampilan yang ternyata hanya program dari Microsoft power point.

Di sana tertulis sebuah cerita. Cerita tentang anak dan ibu. Anak yang akan terlahir di dunia dengan hasil cinta. Awalnya memang membosankan. Tiba-tiba ada puisi yang tertera di sana.

Malaikatlah yang akan menjagamu di dunia.

Malaikat itu yang akan selalu bernyanyi dan tersenyum untukmu.

Malaikat yang selalu menjaga dengan taruhan jiwanya sekalipun.

Dia akan mengusap kepalamu dan selalu merawatmu.

Dia rela berbagi selimut hanya untukmu.

Dia adalah cinta dan kasihmu.

Dia akan selalu menuntunmu kejalan yang benar.

Dia akan selalu meneteskan air mata untukmu.

Bayangkan jika kau baru pulang sekolah.

Kau melihat di depan rumahmu ada banyak orang yang berkumpul.

Saudara jauh juga ada disana.

Saat kau masuk ke dalam rumah, kau melihat ada yang tertidur lemah.

Dia yang tadi pagi kau bentak dan marahi sekarang tertidur di sana.

Kau masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hanya ada sebuah kamar dan baju yang tergantung.

Dia yang selalu duduk dan tidur di atas kasur itu telah tiada.

Dia yang selalu menyambutmu pulang telah tiada.

Dia akan pergi selamanya disaat waktunya tiba.

Malaikat itu adalah ibumu.

.

Awalnya Sakura tidak menangis dan tersentuh, gara-gara alunan lagu yang menyentuh itu dia jadi menitikkan air mata. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengelap air matanya yang mengucur deras bagai anak sungai. Kalau dia menangis sendiri dia akan ditertawakan temannya.

Tapi setelah dia menoleh ke belakang. Semua temannya malah lebih sesegukkan lagi. Anak cowok malah ikut menangis juga, muka mereka ada yang merahnya parah.

Malah Ino yang di sampingnya itu juga nangis sesegukkan. Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke, ternyata dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tidak sengaja mata Sakura menghadap ke Hinata, gadis itu malah sudah mengatupkan kepalanya ke meja. Bahunya terlihat bergetar.

Lalu pandangan Sakura kearah Naruto yang duduk di samping Kiba. Dan ternyata Naruto mukanya memerah sambil megang tisu.

Sakura langsung menghadap ke depan lagi, ia jadi terkikik geli melihat muka Naruto yang seperti itu, seharusnya itu diabadikan.

"Woi Kiba kenapa film kayak gini yang kamu putarkan?" Ujar Suigetsu dengan mata memerah setelah tampilan tadi selesai.

"Hhehhe, tadi mau buka film yang lain tapi macet." Kiba nyengir dengan mata memerah juga. Seingatnnya film itu diambilnya dari punya kakaknya yang belum pernah ditontonnya sama sekali.

"Kiba ada lagi gak film seperti ini?" tanya Ino dari tempat duduknya. Kini hidung Ino terlihat memerah. ino kan jarang nonton film sambil menangis, kalau sudah menangis dia akan menumpahkan semuanya.

"Ehm, gak ada lagi. No." jawab Kiba. "Kalau ada kita nonton sama-sama lagi." Balas Kiba, tangannya masih sibuk membereskan peralatan yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari dalam tasnya. Sekarang semuanya sudah Kiba bereskan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei baru saja tadi menelponku." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, "Katanya kita boleh pulang sekarang." Tambah Sasuke datar, kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan sambil menenteng tas noteboknya.

"Yah, lagi-lagi gak masuk deh." Gerutu anak dalam kelas itu.

Sebagian anak dalam kelas mulai bubar keluar kelas. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam di kelas mengingat film tadi.

Gara-gara nonton film itu dia jadi merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Makan pizza yuk!" Seru Suigetsu kepada teman-teman cowoknya sambil berjalan keluar.

Hm… sepertinya Naruto bakal tidak pulang kerumah. Benar saja dugaan Sakura. Ketika Sakura membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya tiba-tiba Naruto berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Sakura, aku mau pergi sama mereka, kau mau ikut?"

"Mau makan pizza kan?" tanya Sakura balik yang sudah tahu sebelumnya tujuan mereka, "Ehm aku gak ikut deh."

"Ehm, entahlah aku juga gak tau mau kemana saja. Jadi kau akan pulang sendirian?"

"Yah, gak masalah. Kalau aku mau ikut kalian, kan aku sendirian yang wanitanya."

"Hm, baiklah, aku ikut mereka ya."

Sakura mengangguk sesaat.

Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membereskan peralatannya. Peralatan tadi dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Langsung saja Sakura bergegas keluar ruangan itu sendirian.

Pulang ini Sakura akan naik bus saja. Dia masih duduk di dalam halte bus. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada film tadi, rasanya konyol sekali nangis bareng di kelas seperti itu. Dia jadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tapi tentang isi cerita yang di tontonnya tadi membuat hatinya tidak enak.

Dia jadi ingin punya anak dan membesarkannya dengan didikkan yang baik. Dia tidak mau menjadi cerita yang sia-sia seperti itu tadi. Ada juga perasaan senang bahwa dia sekarang masih punya kedua orangtua dan mertua yang baik. Dia tidak seharusnya mengecewakan mereka dengan keterpaksaan pernikahan ini. Sakura memang suka mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya. Ah, dia jadi menyesal.

Setidaknya dia memberikan seorang bayi keturunan Namikaze walau hanya satu. Tapi kalau dia memberikannya… yang ditakutinya ia tidak akan lepas lagi dengan Naruto.

Inilah perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya, kenapa perasaan ini sungguh tidak enak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil merah berhenti di depannya dan kaca pintunya terbuka.

Sakura tidak sengaja melirik orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, sudah saling pandang mata tidak senyum kan tidak enak. Terpaksa Sakura menarik senyum kepada pria itu.

"Kau pulang sendirian?" tanya orang itu dari dalam mobil.

Sakura mengingat-ingat orang yang bertanya padanya itu, kalau tidak salah itu teman sefakultasnya, "Eh iya, Gaara-kun." Kalau tidak salah namanya Gaara, Sakura agak ragu menyebut nama orang itu, takut salah.

Gaara terkekeh geli dengan sikap Sakura, "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya.

Sakura tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang dibicarakan pria ini, karena ada suara mesin mobil di sekitar sini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke mobil itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum lagi, "Masuklah."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, ternyata Gaara mengajaknya pulang, dikira mau apa? Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Rumahmu di mana?" Gaara bertanya dengan Sakura saat gadis itu sudah menutup pintu kembali.

"Dikomplek Konoha II." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh itu, aku tahu."

"Memangnya kau sendiri dimana?"

"Rumahku ada di komplek sebelahmu."

"Berarti kita tinggal berdekatan ya." Sakura jadi tertawa garing mendengar kabar ini. Sebenarnya tempat tinggal mereka tidak terlalu dekat sih, tapi kalau dekat tidak beres saja.

"Hei, kau seperti tidak mengenalku?" Gaara mulai menyetir mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Tidak kok, kita kan belum saling bicara saja di kelas."

"Hm… begitu ya?"

.

.

Hinata masih berjalan pelan menuju keluar gerbang. Dengan anggunnya gadis itu berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan siswa yang keluar masuk. Walaupun dia bukan model sampul majalah, muka dan gaya berjalannya banyak yang mengira dia artis.

Sebuah mobil hitam berjalan pelan di sampingnya, tiba-tiba kaca mobil perlahan terbuka dan Kiba langsung menyapanya, "Hinata ikut kami makan pizza yuk!" Akamaru juga ikut melihat keluar untuk melihat Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata mundur selangkah karena tiba-tiba kaget dengan kehadiran Kiba. Tampak di sampingnya ada Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Kau bilang hanya para pria saja, kenapa mengajak Hinata?" bisik Naruto pelan berusaha agar tidak diketahui Hinata. Suigetsu yang berada di belakang mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ah, aku kan cuma basa-basi." Bisik Kiba juga.

"Hehehe." Naruto melempar cengiran kearah Hinata yang masih memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Untungnya Hinata tidak mendengar, kalau tahu kan tidak enak.

"A-aku ada urusan Kiba-kun, maaf ya." sahut Hinata.

"Wah, sayang sekali, lain kali kau bisa kan?" Kiba terlihat tampak kecewa.

"Ehm… Iya mungkin lain kali saja." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan mobil itu, "Aku pulang dulu ya." Hinata pun menarik kembali badannya dan kini matanya menatap Naruto. Mata shappire itu pun tidak sengaja menatapnya pula. Hinata sempat merona sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

Naruto hanya menaikkan alis sebelah, kemudian dia mulai menghadap ke depan berusaha menjalankan mobil itu. Kiba mendengus sebal, kemudian ditutupnya kaca jendela itu.

"Huah, Hinata memang cantik sekali." Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

"Hahahah, sepertinya teman kita ini sedang jatuh cinta." Sindir Naruto.

"Sayangnya seleranya tinggi." Suigetsu di belakang ikut terkikik geli. Mau tak mau Naruto ikut tertawa meledak.

"Jangan mengejekku begitu, begini-begini aku juga cakep kan?"

Kemudian mobil Naruto berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh. Anak muda memang suka ngebut di tengah jalan raya, apa lagi dengan mobil keren seperti ini. Semua mata kan jadi melihatnya.

Yap! Pizza kami datang!

.

.

.

Gaara mengantarkan Sakura ke depan komplek dengan selamat. Tadinya Gaara ingin main kerumah Sakura, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Dia tidak mau kalau temannya apa lagi sekelasnya main kerumahnya.

"Makasih ya, sampai sini saja." Ujar Sakura setelah ia keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hm." Setelah itu Gaara menutup kaca mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu ia mulai berjalan melangkah masuk komplek. Untung saja Gaara tidak meminta alasan kenapa tidak mau diantar sampai rumah.

Besok minggu hari libur. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ya? Selagi tidak ada Naruto di rumah dia akan sedikit membereskan rumah, kan ada ibu dan ayah besok.

.

.

.

Perlahan Naruto mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan pria blonde ini baru pulang dari makan pizza, katanya sih.

Dari dalam pintu terbuka dan Sakura tampak berdiri di sana dengan mengenakkan sandal bulu-bulu pink dan baju tidur terusan. Rambutnya yang biasa terurai kalau siang dan pagi hari, kini kalau malam akan diikat satu. Tujuannya agar santai saja.

"Kau bilang makan pizza, kenapa sampai jam delapan begini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada seperti seorang ibu memarahi anaknya yang pulang telat kerumah.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir dengan mata sayu mengantuk, Sakura merasakan bau alcohol dari mulutnya, apa jangan-jangan Naruto mabuk?

"Kau mabuk?" Sakura menutup hidung, dia paling benci bau alcohol.

Naruto tidak mengubris perkataan Sakura, ia langsung menabrak bahu Sakura dan masuk ke dalam rumah, pria blonde itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar.

Sakura hanya menaikkan bahunya, ia langsung menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya.

"Kau bergaul dengan siapa sih?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, "Tidak biasanya kau mabuk, bau tahu!"

Naruto malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal besar, dia lagi pusing sekarang, apa lagi ditambah dengan ocehan Sakura, bisa meledak otaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau di kamar ada bau alcohol, kau mandi sana!" Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto dan duduk di samping tempat tidur, "Kau juga bau rokok." Sejak kapan si pink jadi bawel seperti ini? "Kau merokok? Kau kemana sih? Sejak kapan jadi liar seperti ini?" Sakura malah menghujani pertanyaan yang memojokkan diri Naruto, wanita itu menatap Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata—berusaha tidur.

"Makanya kau berteman itu dengan orang yang ba—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika Naruto langsung duduk dan mengecup bibirnya langsung.

Sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan sikap Naruto yang mungkin tidak sadar. Gadis itu sebenarnya akan muntah karena bibir Naruto bau alcohol.

Naruto malah mendorong Sakura ke belakang, sehingga gadis itu tertindih badannya, pria blonde itu menambah tekanan pada bibirnya, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan lengan Sakura agar tidak memberontak. Kuat-kuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya karena pria itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan agak kasar. Pria blonde itu masih betah memperlakukannya seperti itu, sehingga membuat mata emerald itu terpejam untuk lebih menguasai emosi dalam dirinya, namun ada sisi lain yang Sakura rasakan. pria ini walau dalam keadaan mabuk dia melakukannya tidak dengan nafsu. Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Naruto melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan.

Entahlah. Ia hanya tahu kalau jantung Naruto sedang berdetak kencang, detakkan jantungnya, mengalir sampai ke jantung Sakura yang ikut-ikutan berdetak kencang. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka ciuman. Mereka memang pernah ciuman kemarin-kemarin hasil keisengan Naruto yang jahil ini. Ciuman yang kemarin memang terasa main-main dan jahil. Tapi kali ini beda.

Pria blonde itu memaksa Sakura membuka bibirnya, sampai dia memasukkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh langit-langit mulut dan kerongkongannya. Sakura bisa merasakan minuman alcohol yang Naruto minum tadi dilidahnya. Gadis itu terus menahan napas dengan muka memerah. Badannya mengejang marah dan panas karena akibat Naruto.

Bau alcohol dan rokok tadi sekarang sudah tercium di badan Sakura juga.

Sakura baru bisa bernapas ketika ciuman Naruto berpindah ke lehernya, pria itu menggerayangi leher mulus Sakura sampai membuat Sakura mendongak keatas.

Bibir Naruto hampir ke bawah dan ke bawah menuju tulang dada, namun ia menghentikan aksinya, seketika pria blonde itu bangun dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura. Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan gontai.

Sakura memegangi lehernya dan mulai bangkit duduk, ia mendengar suara muntahan Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Sakura berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ternyata benar suaminya muntah. Yang untungnya Naruto tidak memuntahinya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura prihatin. Setelah Naruto mencuci mulutnya dengan air. Sakura menuntunnya ke luar, dan membantunya duduk di atas kasur.

.

"Kau memang tidak bisa mabuk ya?" ujar Sakura setelah ia mengambil air putih dari dapur.

Naruto hanya berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia mabuk karena terpaksa. Kalau dia tidak minum semua temannya mengoloknya. Apa lagi Kiba. Anjingnya saja bisa minum.

"Minum ini dulu, setelah itu tidurlah." Perlahan Sakura membantu Naruto bangkit untuk minum, Naruto meminum air hangat itu yang bisa membuat perutnya agak sedikit enak. Hari ini perutnya benar-benar bermasalah, setelah makan pizza, dia malah duduk diruangan yang banyak asap rokok. Lalu perut malangnya diisi bir dengan keterpaksaan dari temannya. Untung saja dia hanya minum sedikit.

"Sakura, malam ini kau tidur di sampingku saja ya?" pinta Naruto dengan suara kecil.

Sakura mau tak mau mengangguk, biarlah dia malam ini tidur di sampingnya, walau Naruto sedang bau alcohol. Sakura mengambil bantal besar yang ada di bawahnya dan ditaruhnya tepat di samping Naruto. Kemudian gadis itu mulai berbaring di sana menghadap berbalik dari pria blonde ini.

Dingin dari AC tidak menjamin malam ini. Entah mengapa itu masih terasa panas ketika Naruto memeluk pinggangnya. Pria blonde itu malah bersandar pada leher belakang Sakura. Hembusan napas pria blonde ini begitu terasa. Kalau sudah begini Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa memegang tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggangnya sambil memejamkan mata berusaha untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi pertama libur kulyah. Ini akan dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk lari keliling di sekitar komplek rumah mereka.

Sakura sudah bangun pagi-pagi dan sengaja tidak sarapan. Ia sudah siap memakai sepatu kets dan baju santai. Bajunya terdiri dari kaos biasa dan celana jeans pendek. Dengan rambut yang diikat satu dan bando yang menyangga poni panjangnya kebelakang.

Selagi Sakura masih berdiri berkaca di dalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba Naruto bangun.

"Naruto, mau ikut tidak lari? Hitung-hitung buat menghilangkan racun di tubuhmu karana alcohol semalam." tanya Sakura, dia hanya melihat sosok Naruto dari pantulan kaca.

Naruto agak lama menjawabnya, ia masih mencerna suara Sakura, "Hah? Di hari yang dingin seperti ini?" Naruto masih dalam posisi ngantuk dengan suara yang berat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu malah bagus. Aku malah dulu sering lari pagi di tengah musim salju."

"Aku mau tidur lagi saja. Kepalaku masih sakit." Naruto menarik lagi selimutnya ke atas sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Ah, jangan begitu, kau pemalas sekali. Hari ini ibu akan datang, aku akan melaporkan semua kemalasanmu pada beliau."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang malas, aku yang akan melaporkanmu ke ibu."

Sakura terdiam dengan jawaban Naruto. Sebenarnya memang dia yang paling malas dari Naruto, "Ok, kau mau ikut tidak?" Sakura malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat, suaranya redam oleh selimut.

"Naruto ikut saja aku takut sendirian. Bagaimana kalau aku diculik? Kau pasti sedih." Gadis pink ini memang belum mengenal komplek ini, dia paling anti melakukan aktifitas sendirian, apa lagi tempat ini masih dirasakannya asing.

"Itu malah bagus."

Sakura diam sebentar, lalu dia mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sisi ranjang, "Ayolah Naruto kau ikut saja." Goda Sakura dengan seringai mautnya. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu.

"Hm, baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dengan malas-malasan. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa lagi menolak ajakkan sang istri yang tercinta. Hm… kalau misalnya Naruto masih tidak menurutinya, mungkin Sakura akan berbuat jahil lagi.

"Heheh." Sakura selalu nyengir kalau kehendaknya sudah dipenuhi Naruto.

"Sekali ini saja, lain kali aku gak mau!"

"Ok, ok. Ah Naruto kau memang suami yang baik!"

"Tcih!" Naruto baru berani mendesis kalau ia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dan agak jauh dari Sakura. Kalau dekat-dekat kan gawat.

.

.

Suasana pagi memang selalu menyejukkan di sekitar komplek Konoha. Ada sebuah kolam air mancur besar yang berbentuk lingkaran di tengah taman kompleks. Di sekeliling kolam tersebut di tumbuhi berbagai macam pohon dan tumbuhan yang semakin menambah keasrian sekitar wilayah ini.

Lampu-lampu yang berdiri di sekitar sana, sudah dimatikan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dapat dilihat pula beberapa orang yang juga mengelilingi kolam luas tersebut. Jam sekarang memang waktunya yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan keringat yang segar. Memang akhir-akhir ini musim hujan terus, walaupun begitu taman ini tidak sepi akan pengunjung. Baik dipagi hari ataupun sore hari.

"Ceh, katanya mau lari pagi." Umpat Naruto kesal pada Sakura yang mendahului larinya, bukan. Dia bukan lari. Hanya Naruto saja yang berjalan-jalan santai biasa mengitari kolam tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura dia malah memakai sepatu roda.

"Hahhahah, kau lambat sekali." Entah beberapa kali Sakura sudah mengelilingi lingkaran tersebut melewati Naruto yang jalannya kayak semut ini.

"Huaaa." Naruto menguap lebar, "Kalau tahu gini aku tidur aja di rumah." Gerutunya masih dengan berjalan gontai. Alcohol memang menyusahkan tubuh. Kalau tahu begini dia tidak akan minum itu.

"Hiyaa~ kau lambat!" Sakura melewati Naruto lagi dan melaju mendahuluinya lagi. Gadis itu berjalan menembus angin dingin tanpa jaket tebal, tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin.

"Hah~ Kepalaku masih sakit." Bajunya yang mendukung akan berlari pagi, lebih berfungsi sebagai baju tidur saja.

"Hei!" dari belakang Sakura datang dengan kecepatan datar dan sepatu rodanya tepat berhenti di samping pria itu. "Kau kenapa?" Sakura asal nanya pura-pura perhatian padahal dia tahu kenapa tingkah Naruto seperti ini.

"Kau bilang akan lari pagi, tapi kenapa kau pakai sepatu roda?"

"Heeheheh, kan sayang dibeli saja tidak dipakai, kau kusuruh pakai juga tapi tidak mau."

Naruto hanya menghela napas, memang tadi Naruto menolak pendapat Sakura yang menyuruhnya memakai sepatu roda juga, namun Naruto-nya yang tidak mau. Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya tidak bisa saja memakai itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya sudah tidak mau lagi. Karena dia pernah trauma sih.

"Hm, aku lapar." Naruto malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, padahal yang ada di pikirannya lain dengan yang dibicarakannya.

"Oh, pantas saja mukamu seperti itu. Oke, kita makan sekarang."

"Makan diluar saja, lagipula kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Ceh, tenang saja, untuk kali ini aku pasti bisa." Setelah itu Sakura berbalik dan melajukan langkahnya menuju keluar taman, namun Sakura berhenti dan berbalik melirik Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tampang bête.

"Hei, ayo!" ajak Sakura lagi, setelah itu Naruto mau berjalan agak berlari menyusulnya. Dan bersama-sama keluar taman.

Kelihatannya juga matahari sudah keluar dan terlihat.

.

.

"Hai." Sapa seseorang saat Sakura akan membuka pagar rumahnya.

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang dirasakannya ada di dekatnya.

"Hai." Sapa mereka berdua.

"Kalian baru pindah ya?" ujarnya basa-basi. Dari penampilan wanita ini sepertinya dia juga habis lari pagi.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura seadaanya.

"Kalian pengantin baru ya?" tanyanya lagi. Wah gawat nih, Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan orang ini akan mengurusi kehidupannya. Belum lagi kayaknya dari tampang gadis ini dia sudah ibu-ibu.

"He-eh." Jawab mereka serempak dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Wah, sama sepertiku. Namaku Tenten." Ujar gadis yang bernama Tenten itu tadi.

"Aku Sakura, dan dia Naruto. Ehm… aku baru melihatmu, kau baru pindah?"

Kalau yang ini tidak mungkin kan Naruto yang jawab, dia lebih milih masuk rumah dan duduk di kursi depan halaman mereka.

"Oh, umurmu berapa?" nah pertanyaan seputar mengurusi urusan orang lain sudah dilontarkan.

Sakura hanya mengangkat alis bingung, memang ibu-ibu suka begini ya, maklum dia belum terbiasa jadi ibu-ibu. Nanti juga dia bakal ketularan, "Baru delapan belas."

"Ya ampuuun, muda sekali. Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Suamimu juga berumur sama?"

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Nee donk…" jawab Sakura, "Umur Naruto baru Sembilan belas." Tambah Sakura lagi.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya." Tenten berbalik, berjalan menuju rumahnya yang ternyata ada di seberang rumah Sakura. Oh, Sakura baru tahu kalau rumahnya di sana. Sakura sih, tidak pernah menghiraukan sekitar, jadi dia tidak tahu ada orang pindah kek, apa kek, dan lain-lain.

Hebat ya, Tenten bisa tahu kalau mereka sudah menikah, untungnya Tenten umurnya tidak sama dan yang paling penting tidak sekampus. Semoga saja dengan mengenal dia tidak akan berakibat buruk.

Tak lama kemudian Tenten keluar dari rumah dengan membawa mangkuk yang ditutup di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, aku ingin mencicipinya." Tenten menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Sakura.

"Eh, makasih Nee." Ujar Sakura menyambut uluran mangkuk.

"Sudah ya, ada yang akan ku kerjakan, nanti kita bicara lagi." Setelah itu Tenten masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Dan Sakura pun masuk juga ke dalam pagar rumahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan maksud yang tertuju pada mangkuk.

Sakura membukakan penutup dan melihatkan isinya, "Ketan putih kukus, kau mau?"

"Wah kelihatannya enak."

"Makanlah, aku sedang diet." Sakura langsung menyodorkan mangkuk itu, dengan refleks Naruto mengambil alihnya, sedangkan Sakura sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Kami datang!" teriak orangtua Naruto dari luar rumah.

Sakura yang masih masak siang itu harus terkejut dengan kedatangan yang mengejutkan ini. Sebenarnya sudah dibertahukan terlebih dahulu. Namun cara mereka lah yang mengejutkan itu.

"Ayah, ibu. Ayo masuk." Terdengar dari dapur oleh Sakura suara Naruto yang mempersilahkan orangtuanya masuk.

Ah, semoga mereka tidak menginap malam ini.

Masih dalam asyik memasak makanan yang biasanya di masak ibunya, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sakura, kami merindukanmu!" seru Kushina dari belakang, Sakura jadi salah tingkah dengan sikap mertua yang kayak gini. Ia jadi susah bergerak membalik gorengan yang ada di depannya.

"Eh, ibu. Aku lagi kotor jangan dekat-dekat."

"Wah masakkanmu baunya enak, apa lagi rasanya." Seru Kushina, tangannya kini melepas pelukkan maut pada Sakura dan matanya kini beralih pada masakkan Sakura.

Hah, Kushina hanya berbohong, Sakura kan hanya goreng telur, masak baunya enak? Apa hanya ingin buat Sakura Ge-eR aja kali?

Sakura hanya memasang senyum masam.

"Biar ibu aja yang baliknya." Kushina mengambil alih sendok besar yang dipegang Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa pakai ini, untuk membalik gorengan?" maksud Kushina tertuju pada sendok di tangannya yang biasanya itu dipakai untuk sendok sayur.

"Ah, memang itu yang biasa aku pakai, bu." Sakura asal jawab, sebenarnya dia kan tidak pernah masak. Apa lagi mau goreng-goreng. Cukup untuk hari ini saja.

"Oh ya sudah." Selagi Kushina ngambil alih gorengan itu, Sakura melirik Minato yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Naruto.

Minato langsung membuka laptop yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dia dan Naruto seperti melihat sesuatu di dalam itu.

"Saku-chan, ayo kemari." Ajak Minato yang melihat Sakura dari ambang pintu dapur.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mendekat kearahnya.

"Lihat ini foto-foto kalian waktu itu. Kenapa tidak kalian cuci satu pun?" tanya Minato saat Sakura sudah duduk di sana dan ikut melihat.

"Ehm… aku gak tahu kalau ada foto." Nah, Naruto udah asal jawab saja. Jelas saja dimana-mana kalau nikah pasti difoto-foto kan?

"Lihat ini." Seru Minato sambil menunjuk kearah layar laptop. "Kalian itu sangat manis, hahahha."

Sakura hanya menghela napas ringan. Memang foto itu manis sih, tapi sayang saat itu hatinya sedang pahit.

"Masih ada seribu foto lagi, kalian mau lihat?"

"Hah? Seribu?" seru Sakura.

"Iya, kalian pilihlah untuk di cetak nanti, ayah bawa pencetak fotonya, ada di mobil."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya, ternyata ayahnya begitu menyukai mereka bersama. Karena ayahnya sangat semangat sekali kalau sudah mengenai tentang kehidupan Naruto sekarang.

"Ayah, tidak usah repot-repot begitu, kami bisa cuci sendiri fotonya." Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Minato, ia terlalu baik dengannya, dari dulu memang Minato selalu sayang dan sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri. Tapi… seandainya Minato tahu kalau Sakura sudah mengecewakannya. Hm… bagaimana?

"Repot? Hahha." Tawa Minato meledak dalam ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tinggal di sini sempit tidak?" ujar Kushina dari dalam dapur, ternyata Kushina sedari tadi mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jelas saja suara mereka semua sangat besar membahana.

"Tidak, Bu." Sahut Sakura dari ruang tamu, "Ini sudah cukup."

"Eh, kapan kalian punya anak? Sakura sudah periksa?"

Muka Sakura dan Naruto langsung menjadi memerah.

Anak?

Anak?

Anak?

"Eheheh." Sakura tertawa garing, "Kami kan masih kulyah." Sakura mengeluarkan alasan yang sudah lama akan ia lontarkan jika orangtuanya bertanya tentang itu.

"Wah tidak masalah kok kalau masih kulyah sambil hamil, lagipula kalian juga kulyah di universitas swasta bukan negri." Kali ini Kushina yang jawab, wanita berambut merah ini tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam dapur. Sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan masakkannya. Masalah cucu, dia tidak boleh ketinggalan, "Ibu kemarin hamil sambil kulyah." Tambahnya yang membuat Sakura tertancap panah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas saja. Dia jadi bingung mau mengeluarkan komentar apa, yanga ada malah masalah bertambah. Lebih baik ia diam saja kan?

"Hehehehe." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tertawa garing, iya lah, dia sudah tidak bisa berbalas kata lagi. Masalahnya di kampusnya ada siswi yang sudah menikah juga. Kalau dia ngeles lagi, yang ada dia tambah skakmat dan KO.

"Aku lapar, ayo makan." Kata Naruto yang mengakhiri semuanya membahas itu. Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduk dan menuju dapur.

"Wah iya sudah jam 12 siang, ayo kita makan." Timpal Sakura, kemudian gadis ini pun menuju ke dapur. Lalu ia menyiapkan piring dan mangkuk.

Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato mau tak mau ikut mengekori ke dapur dan mulai makan bersama.

Hanya meja kecil bundar berkaki satu di tengah. Beralas terpal plastik keras bening. Ada empat kursi untuk mereka masing-masing.

Hidangannya tidak terlalu istimewa, hanya beberapa hidangan sederhana, dan hidangan penutup. Kalau penutup Sakura beli di luar. Kalau masakkan lauk dia masak sebisanya.

Yah, lumayanlah daripada tidak ada sama sekali, mereka semua lagi ngerencanain hidup sederhana.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya makan dalam diam. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya ini entahlah bicara apa.

Tiba-tiba telpon rumah berdering. Mau tak mau Sakura berdiri akan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo." Jawab Sakura setelah ia mengangkat gagang telponnya.

"Hallo, Sakura kau ada di rumah sekarang?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari seberang.

"Ano, kau siapa?"

"Aku Gaara, Sakura."

Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Kau tahu darimana nomor telpon rumah ini?"

"Tahu dari kartu mahasiswamu."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Hm, kau tidak sadar kalau dompetmu sekarang ada di aku? Kemarin ini tertinggal." Ujar Gaara santai.

A-Apa?

Jeleger!

Sakura merasakan ada angin topan dan Guntur di atas kepalanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gaara, dompetnya ada di Gaara? Jangan-jangan tertinggal di mobil kemarin. Tapi Sakura tidak sadar. Ceroboh!

"Aku lagi dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu, karena waktuku siang ini tidak ada rencana, bolehkan aku mampir ke sana?" ujar Gaara lagi. Dan memang benar sepertinya Gaara dalam perjalannya, buktinya telinga Sakura mendengar deruan mesin mobil Gaara dari seberang telpon ini.

Sakura diam sebentar, "Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku sudah ada di depan komplek Konoha. kau ada di rumah kan?"

Sakura hanya diam sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Kalau tidak salah ada KTP. Apa ya statusnya. Dia lupa. Kalau tidak salah menikah. Wah gawat kalau Gaara mengetahui tentang itu.

Lalu ada foto Sasuke…

Ada alamat rumahnya yang di Tokyo dan di sini… kenapa semuanya ada di sana?

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara lagi karena sedari tadi Sakura hanya diam membisu.

"Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon rifyu yah ^^**


	3. Confused

**Sesuai dengan janji saya, jika kalian bilang apdet kilat, saya akan lakukan *senyum* hehhehe. Masalahnya semuanya sudah ada dalam otak dan tinggal di ketik aja.**

**Warning: yang penting kalau gak suka gak usah baca yah, Gaara-Sasuke di sini OOC-nya minta ampun, apa lagi NaruSaku, jadi siapin kantung muntah ya #Bah**

**Rate: T semi M.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Pair: NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, Sasu (?), Ino (?).**

**Genre: General deh, saya ambil semua masalahnya.**

Yang udah rifyu**: Hanachi Mya-chan, dandelion dreamless, Rinzu15 the 4****th**** espada, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Hikaru Uzumaki, Fidy Discrimination, Putri Luna, Temari Fanz, Ultach Fussy Chan, Merai alixya Kudo, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Wi3nter, Cha Nichi Kudo Oktora.**

**.**

**Yepi, semoga chapi ini gak ngebosenin. Hehhe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?" entah sudah berapa kali Gaara memanggil namanya dari seberang telpon, namun nyatanya Sakura masih saja berdiam diri.

Sakura memang masih berdiri di sana, tapi sepertinya roh-nya sedang berkelana jauh entah kemana.

"Saku-chan siapa?" Minato bertanya dari dalam dapur, ia merasa ingin tahu siapa yang menelpon itu. Ternyata teriakkan Minato tidak sia-sia, itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura kembali lagi ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Eh? Gaara, kau dimana tadi?" Sakura kembali bertanya dari telpon yang masih tersambung itu.

"Hahaha, kau melamun? Tadi siapa yang teriak?" ternyata Gaara mendengar teriakkan Minato, "Oh ya, aku ada di depan komplek sekarang."

"Tunggu! Jangan kemana-kemana, aku akan segera kesana!" jawab Sakura cepat, sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tentang suara Minato yang didengarnya tadi, merasa tidak penting, memang harus diabaikan.

"Hah? Kenapa? Biar aku saja yang menghampirimu, sekalian aku mengembalikan dompetmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. pokoknya kau tunggu saja di sana, ok?" tegas Sakura sekali lagi.

"O-ok aja lah." Gaara agak bingung dengan sikap Sakura jadi dia iya-iya saja.

"Lima menit lagi aku sudah sampai kesana, jangan kemana-mana!" lalu sambungan telpon dimatikan. Setelah Sakura meletakkan gagang telpon, ia langsung melangkah ke kamarnya dan menyambar jaket pink yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Saku-chan, mau kemana?" tanya Kushina saat dilihatnya Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakkan jaket. "Kau belum menyelesaikan makan siangmu."

Sakura diam sebentar, "Ada temanku di depan komplek." Ujarnya akhirnya, tidak ada lagi alasan yang lain selain itu yang akan ia lontarkan. Tidak ada waktu buat dia berbohong dulu.

"Kenapa tidak suruh kesini saja." Tambah Minato.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya 'Siapa temanmu itu?' namun, karena Sakura lagi tidak peka. Jadi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dia hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetku saja, Bu. Nanti aku makan lagi." Setelah itu Sakura bergegas berjalan keluar rumah.

Kushina hanya bisa menghela napas ringan, kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Sakura sudah dapat melihat mobil merah yang terparkir tepat di depan pagar komplek Konoha II. Tidak salah lagi kalau itu mobil Gaara. Bergegas Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati mobil itu.

Sakura mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Gaara saat ia sudah berada di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian kaca hitam mobil itu terbuka secara perlahan. Sakura bisa melihat Gaara sudah duduk di dalamnya dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Seandainya saat ini Sakura sedang tidak kacau pikirannya, mungkin dia akan terpesona dengan penampilan Gaara.

"Kau telat Saku-chan, kau bilang lima menit." Ujar Gaara seenaknya, sepertinya Gaara memang orang yang mudah diakrabi walau baru bicara kemarin.

"Heh, maaf kalau begitu." Sakura melihat jam tangannya, "Baik aku memang telat lima menit."

Gaara membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan mata _jade_ _cool_-nya pada mata _emerald_ Sakura, "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk dulu." Ajak Gaara ramah seperti biasa.

Menghela napas, Sakura membuka pintu mobil itu lalu duduk di samping Gaara. "Aku boleh minta dompetku kembali?" ujar Sakura setelah ia menutup pintu mobil, Sakura memang bicara pada Gaara, namun ia tidak mau menghadap pria ini, dia lebih memilih menghadap ke depan melihat jalanan yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang sepi.

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah dompet merah dari dalam loker mobilnya, "Isi dompetmu penuh sekali isinya."

"Kau sudah melihat apa saja?"

"Oh, maaf. Bukannya aku mau menyelidikki isinya, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

Gaara memberikan dompet itu pada Sakura, "Ini ambillah." Ujar Gaara santai.

Sakura meraih dompetnya dan langsung menggenggamnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Gaara, kini Gaara pun tidak mau menghadap Sakura, ia juga menghadap ke depan sama seperti gadis ini.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura, entah mengapa sekarang ia lagi malas bicara.

"Kau sudah menikah ya? Dengan siapa? Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kan ada foto Sasuke di sana."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Atau…" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum hampir menyeringai mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Benar ya?" ujar Gaara yang sudah tahu jawabannya karena melihat ekspresi Sakura, "Wah aku harus mendengarkan cerita menarik ini dari nara sumbernya langsung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bolehkan aku mengetahuinya?"

"Aku baru tahu kau suka gossip."

"Gosip? Ahaha, itu bukan gossip, tapi kenyataan kan?" Gaara masih mengajak bicara dengan suara santai, padahal Sakura sudah mulai serius, "Apa semua teman-teman sudah tahu dan hanya aku saja yang terlewatkan?" tanya Gaara memojokkan orang seenaknya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ok kau mau tahu dari mana?" kini Sakura sudah menghadap kearah Gaara, gadis itu menatap mata _jade _itu dengan lekat-lekat. Tidak ada lagi yang harus ia sembunyikan pada Gaara. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menceritakannya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

"Naruto, susul saja Sakura, dia lama sekali keluar, suruh dia dan temannya kerumah saja." Kushina berkata sambil membereskan piring bekas makan siang mereka. Sudah dua puluh menit Sakura keluar dan makanannya sudah dingin.

Naruto juga merasa penasaran kemana Sakura pergi, jadi dia meng-iya kan saja suruhan ibunya, "Iya Bu, nanti akan ku susul sebentar lagi."

"Katanya dia kemana tadi? Di depan komplek kan?" timpal Minato dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, tadi katanya kesana." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, setelah dia meminum jus jeruknya pria itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, sekalian mengambil jaket untuk keluar melihat kegiatan istrinya.

.

.

.

"Oh, tenang saja." ujar Gaara setelah Sakura selesai menceritakan masalah pribadinya, "Kehidupanmu rumit, tapi sepertinya menyenangkan." Tambah Gaara lagi, entah mengapa ia sangat tertarik dengan cerita Sakura. Agak lama tadi dia menyimak apa yang Sakura ceritakan. Sedikit tidak masuk akal menurutnya namun ia suka. Bagaimana bisa gadis di hadapannya ini sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu, dan masih menyimpan foto laki-laki lain—Sasuke dalam dompetnya.

"Aku yakin mulutmu tidak mudah pecah!" ujar Sakura agak lega setelah dia merasa yakin dengan perkataan Gaara tadi bahwa dia tidak akan memberitahukan siapa pun, ternyata Gaara orangnya enak diajak kompromi dan bicara. Gaara memang lelaki sejati. Semoga saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa setelah Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara hatinya agak sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ada seorang temannya yang tahu tentang pernikahan mereka, dan yang paling penting orang itu bisa dipercayai sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih nona Uzumaki. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya dengan siapa pun." Sahut Gaara mantap.

"Ceh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, apa lagi di kampus."

"Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu, kecuali di kampus."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Sakura agak geli melihat tingah Gaara seperti ini, "Aku kira kau orangnya membosankan."

"Ohya? Kau hanya menilaiku dari luar saja ternyata."

"Iya iya, kau orang yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan Sakura, sebenarnya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah diketahuinya sekarang. Wanita pink di depannya ini sudah menikah. Sedikit shock sih ada di hatinya, namun Gaara menemukan sisi baik dari hal semua itu. Wanita ini sungguh beda. Mungkin itulah kenapa Gaara mau mendekatinya dan menjadikannya teman. Hanya teman. Dia akan berdosa jika menyukai istri orang diam-diam yang nyatanya menyukai pria lain, itu lah yang Gaara yakini sekarang. Kami-sama semoga semua sesuai pikiran Gaara.

"Pulanglah, aku juga mau pulang. Tapi lain kali aku bolehkan kerumah mu?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap mata Sakura dengan pandangan serius. Mata Sakura dan dirinya hanya dirasakannya ada keterkaitan satu sama lain yang membuatnya tidak bosan menatap mata itu, seperti kutub utara dan selatan.

Sebenarnya Gaara sudah mengira gadis ini menarik, dan memang nyatanya menarik. Lagi-lagi dia entah mengapa merasa ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Sakura, kembali lagi dengan ikatan pertemanan seperti yang dikiranya sebelumnya. Semoga. Sekali lagi Gaara berdoa dalam hati.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Aku permisi tuan." Ujarnya sambil bercanda, kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali.

"Nona Uzumaki, sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Gaara dengan senyuman yang manis. Sayangnya Sakura tidak bisa melihat betapa manisnya senyum itu. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus. Setelah itu mobil Gaara melaju ke jalanan raya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap mobilnya sampai menghilang karena jarak diantara mereka.

Sakura menghela napas lega, ternyata dugaannya bahwa Gaara akan memberitahukan masalah pribadinya hanya khayalan saja. Dan itu sangat untung. Hatinya benar-benar lega saat ini karena Gaara mau mengerti posisinya. Gaara yang baru dikenalnya kemarin sungguh menyenangkan, semoga seterus dan seterusnya ia akan membantunya mencari jalan keluar langkahnya.

Ah, Gaara ternyata orangnya baik sekali.

Saat Sakura melangkah berbalik, ia mendapati sosok Naruto yang sudah tegak tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Gaara, teman sekelas kita." Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan tegak dihadapannya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyusulnya, "Aku sudah memberitahukan semua tentang kita padanya." Ujar Sakura langsung pada intinya walaupun Naruto tidak bertanya, toh memang itu kenyataanya yang akan ditanyakan Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" ternyata Naruto belum nyambung otaknya.

"Dia tahu dari dalam dompet ini." Sakura menunjukkan dompetnya kepada Naruto, "Ini tertinggal di mobilnya saat aku diantarnya pulang kemarin, gara-gara ini tertinggal dia jadi tahu kalau aku sudah menikah, dan tentang semua rahasia kita." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Oh jadi kau diantarnya kemarin? Ngomong-ngomong masalah rahasia itu bukan masalah kita, itu hanya masalahmu." Sahut Naruto, dari nada bicaranya ia sedikit menekannya dengan nada marah, entah mengapa semua kata yang Sakura lontarkan sangat tidak masuk akal baginya, dan itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masalahku sendiri? Itukan sudah jadi rahasia kita." Sakura jadi bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak peduli emosinya meningkat walau di pinggir jalan raya.

"Bukannya yang membuat keputusan itu kau sendiri."

"Heh?" Sakura menjadi terdiam dan tersudut, memang iya sih dia yang memutuskan perjanjian itu, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa marah-marah?"

"Pikirkanlah sendiri dan introgasi dirimu, sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah karena ibuku menyuruhku menjemputmu!" setelah itu Naruto langsung berbalik berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura mulai melangkah berjalan perlahan di belakang Naruto, kenapa Naruto sikapnya seperti itu? Kenapa?

Dia menjadi tidak lembut seperti dulu, dia agak mengerikan dan pemarah. Atau jangan-jangan dia cemburu dengan Gaara? Ah, tidak mungkin, dia kan tidak menyukai Sakura. Pria itu tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Entah mengapa perasaan bersalah yang menjadi tanda tanya hadir di hati gadis pink ini. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah pada pria blonde itu tapi dia belum tahu apa salahnya. Bukannya ini sudah kesepakatan bersama? Apa mungkin Naruto tidak menerima kesepakatan itu? Apa Sakura terlalu kasar? Ah, Sakura baru memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto.

Mereka masih berjalan seperti tadi sampai ke depan rumah mereka. Di sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlempar. Mereka berdua masih dalam gelutan pikiran masing-masing.

"Saku-chan, kau makan dulu sana." Suruh Kushina saat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto yang sudah masuk duluan memilih duduk di sofa di samping ayahnya yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk paham apa yang disuruh ibu mertuanya, kemudian gadis itu segera ke dapur melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda sesaat. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah kehilangan selera makan dari tadi. Tapi karena Kushina menyuruhnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kemana Saku-chan tadi, Naruto?" tanya Minato masih sibuk dengan melihat foto-foto pernikahan anaknya, entahlah pria paruh baya ini tidak bosan-bosan melihat koleksi foto pengantin anaknya.

"Mengambil dompet yang tertinggal dengan temannya, ayah." Jawab Naruto sewajarnya. Ia lagi menahan amarah, jadi di sini dia akan mendinginkan otaknya dulu. Entah mengapa mendengar Sakura begitu percaya pada Gaara dia menjadi garang. Apa mungin dia cemburu? Mungkin saja karena Sakura miliknya dan istrinya saat ini yang diyakininya.

Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal Gaara karena baru seminggu sekelas. Tapi Naruto merasa ia tidak cocok dengan pria itu, masih mending Sasuke daripada Gaara. Namun begitu, Sasuke juga termasuk orang yang sekarang tidak ia sukai. Karena jelas ia tahu Sakura punya perasaan pada pria emo itu.

Apa Naruto salah?

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba serasa begitu lambat. Gelapnya malam sudah menjadi gelapnya relung hati.

Minato dan Kushina menetapkan akan menginap malam itu. Yang tadinya Sakura berharap ayah dan ibu pulang hari ini, sekarang ia malah bersyukur ibu dan ayah mertuanya menginap.

Sepanjang sore tadi Naruto hanya mendiami dirinya, ia masih ceria memang. Tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Ia ceria dan bercanda hanya untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura jadi ingin cepat-cepat tidur ketika dirinya seperti patung lapuk yang terbuang. Malam itu saat dia ikut kumpul menonton TV bersama di ruang tamu, ia merasakan dirinya orang asing yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang lain. Biasanya ia ikut bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Karena melihat sikap Naruto seperti itu ia menjadi asing. Ayah dan ibu seperti biasa mengajaknya bercanda dan ngobrol. Walau begitu ia tetap merasa asing dan hati ini terasa ada yang mengganjal.

Sakura memutuskan akan masuk kamar sekarang dengan mata sayu. Ia memang ngantuk dan ia juga merasakan gelisah. Diliriknya jam dinding kamar tidurnya, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam. Mereka bertiga sekeluarga masih di depan TV sambil menonton bersama. Mereka begitu akrab dan entah mengapa Sakura menjadi iri, ia ingin ikut merasakan kebersamaan itu di tengah-tengah mereka sekarang.

Perlahan Sakura menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur tidur empuk yang semalam menjadi tempat tidur mereka berdua. Malam kemarin begitu hangat dan tenang. Kenapa malam ini begitu dingin walau AC sudah dimatikan?

Selagi Sakura melamun sendiri HP-nya bergetar menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Dengan malas-malasan Sakura mengambil HP-nya yang dirasakannya ada di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Tangannya masih meraba-raba mencari HP itu, setelah didapatkannya Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dan menekan tombol buka pesan untuk membacanya sambil tiduran.

From: 08****

Hai nona Uzumaki, lagi apa?

Kau tahu aku siapa kan?

.

Sakura mengernyit bingung membaca pesan singkat yang baru didapatnya itu. Nomornya juga tidak ada dalam daftar kontaknya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa orang ini. Lantas Sakura langsung menyimpan nomor Gaara pada kontaknya.

To: Gaara

Ini Gaara kan? Ahahha, aku? Hm.. lagi tiduran saja =P

.

Tidak sampai lima menit Gaara membalas pesan itu kembali. Sepertinya pria itu juga sedang santai.

.

From: Gaara

Pasti bersama suami tercinta, asyik ya?

.

To: Gaara

Ceh! Terserah kau mau bicara apa. Fitnah tuh! Kan udah ku kasih tahu tadi, kalau aku ini kayak orang gak punya suami. Ahahha, kamu sendiri lagi apa?

.

From: Gaara

Lagi gak ada kerjaan, makanya aku sms kamu. Bolehkan nona Uzumaki? Tuan Uzumaki gak marah kan?

.

From: Nona Uzumaki

Beneran deh, aku masih belum percaya, ternyata kau ini menggelikan. Aku kira kau orangnya dingin karena melihat tampang es mu itu. Ahahha :D

.

Gaara senyum sendiri membaca sms dari Sakura. Segera saja Gaara mengetik pesan untuk Sakura dan mengirimnya.

Gaara tidak tahu saat itu ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur, jadi Sakura tidak membalas smsnya lagi. Gadis pink itu tertidur sambil memegang HP. Matanya terpejam lelah. Ia memang lelah hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk kamar dan melihat istrinya sudah tertidur, dilihatnya tangan Sakura yang sudah terkulai lemah itu masih memegang HP.

Perlahan Naruto membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura yang tidak elit itu—dengan poisisi terlentang sambil memegang HP.

Pria blone itu dengan hati-hati meluruskan tidur Sakura dan menyingkirkan HP-nya dari tangannya.

Namun saat dilihatnya ada pesan yang belum terbuka di sana, Naruto jadi ingin mengetahui dari siapa itu.

.

From: Gaara

Hm, kau terlalu blak-blakan. Btw aku lagi males sms. Boleh aku telpon sekarang?

.

Naruto hanya membaca pesan itu dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Segera saja pesan itu dihapusnya dari HP Sakura. Digenggamnya HP itu. Kemudian ia ikut merebahkan diri di samping istrinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

**Sakura pov.**

Semua yang kurasakan sewaktu aku terlelap sungguh cepat sekali, rasanya baru lima menit aku tertidur. Dengan berat aku membuka mataku. Sinar matahari sudah masuk melalui jendela kamarku yang tirainya sudah terbuka sedikit. Aku sedikit memicingkan mataku karena terpaan hangat nan lembut ini.

Tidak biasanya tirai sudah tersingkap, biasanya masih tertutup saat jam segini. Aku melirik jam dinding ternyata jam setengah tujuh pagi. Apa? Setengah tujuh! Ada ibu di sini dan aku kesiangan!

Tangan ku langsung membantu ku bangun dari tidur, saat ku lihat di sampingku ternyata sudah kosong dan rapi. Apa mungkin Naruto tidak tidur di sini semalam. Hm, mungkin ibu yang tidur di sini semalam bersama ku.

Aku segera berdiri dan menyambar handuk, segera saja aku masuk kamar mandi.

.

Tidak banyak waktu yang ku butuhkan untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini aku masuk pagi karena ada jadwal praktek. Yah, aku paling suka dengan praktek, ini memang sudah kewajibanku.

Saat aku sudah selesai berpakaian aku langsung keluar kamar. Ibu langsung mendekatiku saat aku sudah menutup pintu kamar kembali.

"Saku-chan, kau baru selesai mandi, ayo makan." ajak ibuku, aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke dapur.

Aku pikir ibu akan marah karena aku bangun siang, ternyata tidak. Untungnya.

"Ibu semalam tidur di mana?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Di depan TV. Ibu paling suka tidur di sana."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria saja. Kalau ibu tidur depan TV berarti Naruto masih tidur di sampingku semalam. Aku jadi merasa heran saja melihat Naruto yang bangunnya lebih pagi dariku. Tidak biasa saja.

Setelah aku memasukki dapur, dapat ku lihat ayah dan Naruto sudah duduk di sana. Mereka sedang bercanda ria seperti biasa. Entah mengapa aku masih merasa asing dalam keluarga ini.

"Duduklah, Saku-chan." Perintah ayah kepadaku, aku mengangguk lalu duduk di sana. Kulihat sudah banyak makanan yang tersedia. Pasti ibu yang masak. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan mereka. Sudah bangun siang tidak bantu-bantu lagi.

Kulirik ayah lagi, ia ternyata sedang membaca koran, kalau dipikir-pikir rumah ini jarang sekali untuk membeli koran.

Ya sudah. Aku langsung saja makan roti bakar yang ada di depanku ini. Waw, ibu memang hebat, rasanya enak sekali.

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh pagi, kami akan berangkat dulu ya, Bu." Naruto berkata. Benar saja, sekarang memang sudah jam tujuh. "Ayo Sakura kita pergi."

Aku mendongak menatapnya yang tadi ku dengar dia akan mengajakku berangkat kulyah bersama. Aku kira dia tidak akan mengajakku pergi bersama hari ini setelah semuanya terjadi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Saku-chan belum selesai sarapan, tunggu sebentar lagi." Sahut ibu cepat. Ibu benar aku memang lagi sarapan, tapi waktunya sudah mepet mau bagaiamana lagi.

"Tidak apa, Bu. Aku akan bawa bekal saja." Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan wadah makanan. Aku mengambil dari dalam sana sebuah kotak bento berwarna pink.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu." Sahut ibu lagi.

Kotak bento itu kuisi dengan beberapa roti bakar yang masih tersisa di atas meja ini.

Naruto keluar dapur untuk memanaskan mobil. Entah mengapa setelah dia mengajakku berangkat tadi, aku jadi sedikit semangat untuk sarapan.

"Saku-chan, ibu akan pulang ke Tokyo nanti siang, kau baik-baik ya dengan Naruto." Ibu bicara dari tempat duduknya sambil makan roti bakar juga.

"Eh? Aku kira ibu akan pulang besok atau lusa." Sahutku masih dengan kegiatanku.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku pulang sekitar jam empat sore, ada praktek hari ini."

"Wah berarti ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Eh kalau kau berangkat kulyah tidak menggunakan apa-apa?"

"Hah? Maksud ibu?" Setelah itu aku keluar dari dapur yang sempit ini. Aku menaruh kotak bento itu ke dalam tas kulyahku yang sudah siap di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Ibu ternyata mendekati ku dan berkata, "Ibu minta waktu lima menit saja ya, penampilanmu kurang fresh." Ujarnya yang membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Naruto tunggu Saku-chan sebentar ya." Ibu berteriak dengan Naruto yang berada di luar—masih sedang memanaskan mobil.

Ibu menuntunku masuk ke kamarku. Sebelum itu dia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan tas kecil dari dalam situ.

Aku disuruhnya duduk di atas meja rias ku dan dia tegak di hadapanku. Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Kau itu wanita, tapi di atas meja riasmu hanya ada bedak saja."

Aku tersenyum tipis, ibu tidak tahu kalau aku kan tidak suka berhias, "Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu, Bu."

"Sekarang sebagai perempuan kau harus suka." Dia mengeluarkan alat-alat make up-nya dari dalam tas kecil itu. Oh, ternyata dia suka berhias, pantas saja mukanya selalu terlihat fresh.

"Ibu tidak akan mendandanimu secara berlebihan, hanya tipis saja."

.

.

.

Normal pov

Lima menit waktu buat Kushina untuk mendandani Sakura. Kini ketika Sakura keluar kamar ia sudah menjadi agak fresh dengan sentuhan di sana-sini. Pipinya agak sedikit memerah karena sedikit olesan. Bibirnya yang tadinya agak pucat sudah menjadi lembab. Pokoknya melihat Sakura sekarang memang fresh sekali. Dan satu lagi, yang paling penting dia tambah cantik.

"Nah begini lebih baik, besok jangan lupa lakukan yang ibu lakukan tadi ya?" ujar Kushina lagi sambil menatap muka Sakura.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Bu?"

"Kalau tebal baru berlebihan, lagipula ibu hanya mengolesi tipis-tipis."

Sakura menjadi agak kaku dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini. Agak beda saja melihatnya berdandan pagi ini.

"Ibu, Sakura-chan sudah selesai kan?" tanya Naruto saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah lagi, "Sudah siang!" tambahnya lagi, namun saat dia mengedarkan pandangan kearah Sakura, Naruto sempat terkejut sesaat. Pria blonde itu sempat merona melihat Sakura berwajah begitu.

Sebelumnya ia memang pernah melihat Sakura cantik. Tapi itu sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat pernikahan mereka. Dan sayangnya saat itu mata Naruto sedang buta akan kecantikkan gadis pink ini.

"Nah Saku-chan pergilah bersama suamimu." Suruh ibu seenaknya dengan cengiran puasnya. Ia puas karena dapat mendandani wanita. Kenapa ibu tidak jadi tukang rias saja?

"Errr… makasih bu." Sakura langsung meraih tasnya, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tampang yang sulit ditebak.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Ajak Sakura sambil melewati pria blonde itu. Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil di perkarangan yang sudah siap dinyalakan itu.

"Naruto hati-hati ya, ibu akan pulang siang ini. Rumah akau ibu kunci. Kuncinya lihat saja di bawah pot ya." Kata ibu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Kapan ibu kemari lagi?"

"Entah lah ibu juga tidak tahu, mungkin bulan depan."

Naruto mencium pipi ibunya sebagai tanda pamit. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar rumah mendekat kearah mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Ibu mengekori mereka untuk mengantar kepergian anak tercintanya. "Hati-hati ya!" ibu mengulangi perkataannya kembali.

Setelah itu Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, entah mengapa ia menjadi salah tingkah melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbeda hari ini. Sakura hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela ketika mobil sudah dilajukan keluar rumah menuju ke kampusnya.

.

.

.

Pertama dilihat, Gaara pikir itu bukan Sakura. Setelah Sakura benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas, ia baru percaya itu nona Uzumaki.

"Sakura?" sapa Gaara tak percaya, ia menjadi mengira ada bidadari yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ternyata orang itu adalah temannya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung lalu ia langsung menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di atas kursinya sambil memegang buku, "Kenapa? Kau mau mengejekku?"

"Tidak, aku suka penampilanmu hari ini." Sahut Gaara dengan sejujurnya. Memang iya sih, kalau boleh jujur sejujurnya Gaara lebih suka yang ini. Sakura jadi terlihat agak feminim dan manis. Tapi Gaara suka semuanya, suka Sakura yang apa adanya dan blak-blakkan ini.

Sakura jadi tersipu malu gara-gara ucapan cowok merah ini, "Ternyata kau juga gombal ya." Sakura jadi terkikik geli melihat kegombalan Gaara. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar bisa akrab dengan laki-laki dalam jangka waktu cepat. Biasanya butuh sebulan atau dua bulan. Pengecualian untuk Naruto. Dari awal bertemu dengannya sudah sangat akrab, tapi dari segi adu mulut sih.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduknya ketika ia masuk kelas. Pria itu hanya menatap istrinya dalam diam yang lagi bicara dengan Gaara. Dia hanya menepis semua kecemburuan butanya itu dengan membaca buku prakteknya.

"Naruto, kau sudah menghapal semuanya?" tanya Kiba yang baru datang dari luar kelas, hari ini adalah hari praktek yang tidak boleh melihat buku, mereka semua harus menghapal satu persatu larutan kimia yang ada di buku. Dan sepertinya Kiba belum menghapalnya.

Kiba langsung meletakkan tasnya di samping bangku Naruto.

"Belum, aku baru saja akan memulai membacanya."

"Tidak usahlah Naruto, temani aku yang tidak menghapal ini."

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli, ternyata temannya ini tidak berubah. Dia masih Kiba seperti yang dulu. Benar-benar Kiba.

Tak terasa kelas sudah menjadi sudah penuh, mungkin sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk.

Ketika Sasuke masuk kelas, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura yang akan keluar kelas. Hati pria emo ini sedikit mencelos melihat panampilan Sakura yang mampu menariknya untuk memandanginya sesaat. Ia sungguh beda.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kepada wanita pink ini. Ia jarang tersenyum namun kali ini sangat mudah untuk memberikan senyum itu. Senyum yang mampu menarik kaum hawa. Senyum yang Sakura suka dan ingin ia miliki seutuhnya. Dan senyum itu sekarang diberikan padanya secara tidak sadar.

Sakura yang sudah melihat senyuman Sasuke merasa tidak enak tidak membalas, jadi ia pun menarik senyum sedikit, "Pagi." Sapa Sakura sewajarnya. Walaupun Sasuke jarang tersenyum tapi dia merasa itu hal yang wajar. Wajar dalam artian kesopanan dalam berpapasan. Entah mengapa untuk sekarang ini dia sedang tidak ingin berharap apa-apa pada pria emo ini.

"Pagi." Balas Sasuke singkat, kemudian pria emo itu langsung masuk kelas, dan begitu juga Sakura, dia berjalan keluar menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju prakteknya.

Entah mengapa saat dia bertemu dengan Sakura hari ini ada perasaan yang dirasakannya sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia merasakan perasaan yang menggebu di sini. Di dada ini. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengangumi seseorang, kecuali ibunya. Ia merasakan perasaan nyaman itu dengan Sakura ketika ia masih SMA dulu. Kini rasanya perasaan itu hadir kembali tanpa diduga. Apa mungkinSasuke belum bisa melupakan dan membenci Sakura setelah semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ini. Setelah gadis itu melupakan janjinya? Setelah Sakura tidak pernah menemuinya seusai tamat SMA!

Akan ia dapatkan jawabannya hari ini jika ada waktu nanti. Akan Sasuke usahakan. Pasti.

.

.

.

"Larutan ini berfungsi untuk blablabla..." Kakashi-sensei tampak sudah di depan kelas mengahadap muridnya yang sudah duduk rapi di meja masing-masing. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan praktek memakai baju putih panjang seperti baju dokter, baju itu adalah baju resmi untuk praktek mereka.

Banyak terdapat cairan dan botol-botol kaca di atas meja mereka masing-masing. Cairan yang berada di atas meja itu warnanya banyak sekali.

"Setelah ini kalian masukkan asam ini ke dalam tabung tiga." Perintah Kakashi sebagai instruksi prakteknya. Sebenarnya ia malas membuat instruksi. Kan dia sudah menyuruh muridnya menghapal dari buku, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bergerak jika tidak diberi instruksi. Yah, intinya tidak ada yang mau menghapal bukunya.

Semua murid langsung menjalankannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Sakura mencari-cari botol yang bertuliskan asam diatas meja kerjanya. Setelah ia mendapatkannya ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Masukkan pelan-pelan ya, hati-hati kalau kena tangan dia akan membuat tangan menjadi terbakar."

"Baik sensei." Ujar semua anak.

Dengan perlahan Sakura memasukkan asam tersebut ke dalam tabung yang sudah tersedia di atas sana.

"Setelah itu tambahkan larutkan gula. Lihat reaksinya dan setelah itu dicatat ya." Ujar Kakashi-sensei, "Masukkan sampai menuju 3 mil, jangan lebih atau kurang."

Sakura agak kesusahan memasukkan asam ke dalam tabung itu. Jelas saja tabung sebagai wadahnya sangat kecil mulutnya. Mana lagi agak bergoyang karena mejanya tidak rata.

"Eh, kepenuhan." Sakura melihat tabungnya ternyata sudah terisi 5 mil. Dia kebanyakkan memasukkannya. Kalau Kakashi-sensei tahu dia ceroboh dia akan dimarahi.

Lalu si pink menuangkan lagi ke botol wadah asam itu sebelumnya untuk mengurangi 5 mil ini menjadi 3 mil. Namun karena tangan Sakura yang gemetar melihat temannya yang sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, cairan itu malah tidak masuk kedalam botol. Asam-nya malah mengalir diluar botol dan terkena tangan Sakura yang saat itu lagi megang botol.

"Akh!" Sakura refleks teriak ketika tangannya dirasakannya panas terkena asam. Ia langsung menjatuhkan botol kimia itu ke meja. Untung botol itu tebal sehingga tidak mudah pecah.

Jari Sakura yang tidak sengaja tersentuh menjadi merah sesaat. Sakura merasakan perih dan pedih di sekitar jempol dan telunjuknya.

Dia langsung terduduk lemas di kursi.

"Ya ampun Sakura!" Ino terkejut melihat Sakura yang lagi meringis kesakitan di sampingnya. Suara Ino yang terkejut menjadi daya tarik semua temannya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Segera saja Ino mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian ia membalutnya ke jari Sakura.

Mereka langsung berkerumun melihat Sakura yang lagi meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Kakashi-sensei datang mendekat ke mejanya, pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kecerobohan muridnya, "Sudah kubilangkan hati-hati, kita kan tidak pakai sarung tangan." Tegasnya agak kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei." Sakura berbohong. Jelas saja dia kesakitan karena itu. Dia hanya berbohong karena dia tidak mau menyusahkan dan mencari sensasi di kelas.

"Ya sudah kau ke UKS saja." Kakashi berbicara lembut, dia juga tahu rasanya bagaimana terkena asam itu.

"Baik sensei." Ujar Sakura lemah.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Sakit tidak?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS ya."

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Naruto langsung maju ke hadapan Sakura, Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

Sakura sempat diam sesaat. Setelah itu ia mengangguk, Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas melihat keadaan Sakura, sebenarnya ia juga terkejut melihat Sakura seperti itu. Berhubung ada suaminya di dalam kelas ini dia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Awalnya Sasuke pun ingin membantu, tapi karena Naruto duluan ia menjadi mundur saja.

Sedangkan anak-anak dalam kelas itu hanya memandang punggung Sakura dan Naruto sampai menghilang.

"Ayo kalian semua kembali ke langkah berikutnya." Sambung Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

"Aw… sakiiit." Sakura agak meringis ketika Naruto memperban lukanya. Hari ini penjaga UKS sedang tidak ada. Mungkin sedang mengajar. Jadi Naruto yang membantu Sakura untuk mengobatinya.

"Sudah selesai. Pulang ini ke dokter saja." Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar. Aneh saja bagi Sakura jika Naruto menjadi bersuara datar seperti ini. Apa mungkin ditanyakan saja ya tentang itu?

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura lemah, "Kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Sakura ragu. Ia takut di dalam katanya ada kesalahan yang tidak berkenan di hati pria blonde ini.

Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sakura—di atas kasur UKS berseprei putih itu, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya sikapmu itu dari kemarin seperti itu. Kenapa?" Sakura tidak berani memandang Naruto. Ia lebih memilih memandang ke depan. Entahlah apa yang dipandangnya.

"Oh, kau berfikir seperti itu ya?" entah mengapa ketika Sakura berkata demikian Naruto merasa senang. Ia senang ternyata Sakura menyadari sikap dinginnya kemarin.

Sakura hanya bisa memegangi lukanya yang sekarang masih agak perih, "Aku hanya merasa asing saja."

"Sakura…" Naruto meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, ia merasakan hatinya kini telah mencair. Sugguh mudah itu dilakukannya karena Sakura, "Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu merasa asing." Pria blonde itu menjadi merasa bersalah, ia baru sadar sekarang, bahwa sulit baginya bersikap dingin kepada gadis ini.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas Sasuke tiba-tiba terpikir tentang Sakura. Ia menjadi merasa iba. Bukan iba. Dia menjadi cemas. Mungkin lebih dari itu.

Kakashi-sensei sedang keluar kelas beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang waktunya mereka membuat kesimpulan dari hasil praktek mereka tadi. Entah mengapa otak Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak bisa berfikir membuat laporan karya ilmiahnya. Ia merasa semua tumpuhan pemikirannya ada pada gadis itu.

Dia malah memikirkan Sakura sekarang.

Seingatnya dia punya obat untuk luka bakar. Ia punya karena kemarin ia sempat terkena luka bakar juga karena cairan kimia. Dan kalau tidak salah ada di dalam tasnya sekarang.

Ternyata benar. Setelah ia memeriksa isi tasnya, ia memang membawa obatnya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Segera saja Sasuke keluar kelas menju ke UKS. Dan rencananya dia akan memberikan obat oles ini kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memutar mukanya menghadap wajah Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan mukanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah agak memerah. ia menjadi deg-degan ketika Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya seolah akan menciumnya.

Sakura membuka mata perlahan, "Hanya sebentar saja." Kemudian dia menutup matanya kembali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya juga. Pria itu merasakan deruan napas Sakura sebelum bibir Sakura menempel di ujung bibirnya. Sakura bukan menciumnya. Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Dia ingin melihat reaksi Naruto saja. Dan ternyata reaksi Naruto tidak ada. Ia melepaskannya kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, ia agak kecewa melihat reaksi Naruto yang diam saja seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau dingin seperti ini?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan alis yang mengkerut. Ia bingung dan lelah kalau seperti ini. Namun ia juga yakin kalau dia lah yang selalu membuat laki-laki ini lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini." Sakura sudah hampir terisak. Dia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

Pria itu menghela napas, kemudian ia memegang pipi Sakura—mendongakkan gadis itu agar menatapnya, "Sakura-chan." Hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum ia mencium Sakura.

Sakura baru bisa merasakan kehangatan dan keramaian di sisi hatinya ketika Naruto menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ini bukan main-main seperti kemarin. Ini juga bukan hanya sebuah nafsu belaka. Tidak ada lagi yang dirasakannya selain buaian angan yang melambung jauh ke atas langit.

Dari luar UKS Sasuke berdiri di sana. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sakura di sana. Namun keterkejutannya di simpannya rapat dalam relung jiwa dan perasaannya sekarang. Ia seakan teriris sembilu pahit yang membuat mata hatinya buta akan yang namanya cinta.

Sakura sudah menyakiti hatinya lebih dari ini. Dia benar-benar membuat pria emo ini kehilangan semangatnya untuk bernapas.

Segera saja Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Sakura. Dibuangnya obat luka bakar itu di bak sampah terdekat dengan cara melemparnya kuat-kuat. Dengan amarah Sasuke memukul dinding yang berada di sampingnya itu. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka dengan semua ini!

Baru kali ini perasaan itu terasa menyesakkan di sini! Ia marah! Benci! Dan penat!

Sekali lagi ia memukul dinding seolah semuanya dapat menghilang. Kalau saja ada orang di sana sekarang, mungkin Sasuke sudah dikira orang gila.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat tangannya yang ternyata sudah berdarah. Lumayan sakit dirasakannya. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya di hati.

Lalu, kenapa ia jadi begini? Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini? Dia cemburukah? Marah kah? Sakura bukan miliknya, ingat itu.

Menghela napas, Sasuke berusaha meredamkan amarahnya. Ia belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi satu yang diyakininya. Sampai saat ini dia masih memendam rasa itu pada Sakura.

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Aku bangun dari tidur siangku sekarang, jarang sekali aku tidur siang akhir-akhir ini. Hari ini kalau tidak aku masuk UKS, mana bisa tidur siang. Aku bangun dan merapikan rambut pink pendekku.

Saat ku lihat jam ternyata sudah jam setengah empat sore, kalau jam segini pasti kelas sudah bubar.

Benar saja. Waktu aku melihat HP-ku ternyata ada pesan dari Naruto, katanya kalau sudah bangun segera masuk mobil saja. Aku sedang ada di parkiran sambil mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai tadi.

Aku melempar pandangan keseluruh ruangan UKS. UKS ini benar-benar sepi. Mungkin di tempat kulyah jarang ada anak yang sakit. Kalau di SMA sewaktu dulu banyak sekali yang masuk ke UKS perharinya. Jadi rindu masa-masa SMA. Masa-masa dimana aku baru mengenal yang namanya cinta. Masa-masa dimana saat itu aku sangat nakal. Dan sekarang aku malah merasa sudah tua karena status sudah menikah. Huft.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur ini. Bangun tidur siang ini sangat ringan rasanya. Tidak seperti semalam aku serasa tidak tidur saja.

Dan yang paling penting perasaanku sudah agak lega. Ohm… Setidaknya Naruto sudah mau merubah sikapnya walaupun dia tidak bilang kalau dia memaafkanku. Aku yakin dia pasti memaafkanku.

Oh ya, tasku kan masih dalam ruangan, sebaiknya aku menuju kesana saja. Jadi aku keluar dari UKS ini dan merapatkan pintunya saja. Biarlah nanti ada petugas yang akan menguncinya.

Koridor memang sudah sepi, langit yang tadi cerah sekarang terlihat gelap karena mendung. Udaranya juga jadi dingin. Angin kelihatannya suka sekali bermain pada saat begini.

Aku terus melangkah di sepanjang koridor yang berlantai keramik putih ini. Aku lihat di lapangan basket masih ada orang. Untungnya masih ada, setidaknya aku bisa minta bantuan mereka jika ada hantu yang datang. haahaha, pikiranku memang suka aneh-aneh.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Ternyata kelas memang benar-benar sudah kosong. Hanya ada alat-alat praktek sisa tadi pagi. Kakiku melangkah mendekat kearah tempat dudukku, ternyata memang tasku ini masih ada di sini. Ohya, mana mau Naruto membawa tas ini. Hahha, lucu saja kalau sampai dia membawa tas ini ke dalam mobil. Apa lagi melihat statusnya di kampus ini sebagai sepupuku.

Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil bedak. Aku jadi teringat perkataan ibu tadi pagi. Setidaknya memakai bedak itu sudah cukup.

Lalu aku mengoleskan bedak itu sedikit di sekitar pipi dan muka ini. Setelah selesai aku menaruhnya lagi seperti semula.

Aku meraih tas dan menentengnya berjalan menuju keluar. Dari ujung koridor aku melihat seperti Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat tiang sana.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor kembali sampai jarak Sasuke dan aku semakin sempit. Sasuke masih bersandar di tiang telpon sekarang dengan menggunakan penutup telinga, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sedang mendengarkan musik. Sebaiknya aku tidak usah menyapanya dan langsung menuju keparkiran saja.

Tapi saat aku akan melewatinya dia malah memanggilkku.

"Sakura Haruno." Bukan. Dari nadanya dia seperti tidak memanggil namaku. Sangking datar suaranya aku hanya seperti dia menggumamkannya saja.

Aku hanya berdiri di tempat dan tidak menoleh kearahnya. Kurasakan dia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan berkata lagi, "Ikut aku sekarang."

Kali ini aku berbalik menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar, "Eh? Mau kemana?" ujarku biasa. Namun saat kulihat matanya dia menatap tajam kearahku seolah dia membawa dendam besar sekarang. Mata yang sangat aku kagumi itu, mata yang selalu terlihat indah dan memukau, sekarang hanya sebuah bola mata yang tidak ingin aku lihat.

Dia menghela napas panjang, tanpa bicara dia meraih tangan kananku dan langsung menyeretku ke depan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan kekarnya menyeretku seperti itu.

Sakiiit… hanya itu yang kurasakan di pergelangan ini. "Sasuke, pelan-pelan. Sakiit." Aku meringis.

Dia masih berjalan cepat menuju keparkiran sepertinya, hah? Bagaimana kalau Naruto yang sedang menungguku sekarang melihat ini? Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata entahlah apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Saat aku membuka mata lagi ternyata kami sudah berada di tempat parkiran tepat di samping mobilnya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam, setelah itu ia pun membanting pintu mobilnya. Lagi. Aku meringis karena sikapnya. Kenapa dia jadi begini? Kenapa?

Setelah itu dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingku. Dia mulai menghidupkan mobil dan segera dijalankannya menuju keluar pagar. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Bahkan memandangku saja tidak. Aku bingung, sungguh!

Apa aku sms Naruto saja ya, kalau sekarang aku pergi bersama Ino? Ah, tapi tidak masuk akal. Alasan apa yang akan aku lontakan nanti?

Aku merogoh di kantung tasku, aku meraih HP yang berada di dalamnya. Baru sedetik aku memegangnya dan mengeluarkannya. Dengan cepat HP itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku heran dan bingung.

Sasuke memasukkan HP ku kedalam laci mobil ini. "Hanya ada aku dan kau saja." Ujarnya datar. Dia menghadap ke depan lagi berusaha berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudinya.

Terbelalak kaget, kata-kataku sudah tercekat. Jantung ini kenapa tidak berhenti berdetak. Aku yakin jantung ku berdetak bukan karena aku dekat dengannya. Tapi perasaan yang terkejut yang membuatku merasa takut dengan makhluk yang sangat aku kagumi ini. Dia berbeda… dia bukan Sasuke yang setahuku lembut dan penyayang.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu kasar denganku? Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ini 7000kata lebih. Membosankan gak sih? Kasih tau ya kalau iya.  
**

**Gileee nih chap panjang sangat. Maafin deh kalau gitu, yang mo protes karena kepanjangan boleh. Tapi nih cerita asli panjang banget deh, kalau saya buat 2000kata perchap bisa-bisa sampe berpuluh-puluh episode *lebe. Saya mau usahakan sampe 10chap aje. InsyaAllah. Semoga readers gak bosen.**

**Sebenernya mo potong bukan disini. Sampai ke reaksi Naruto saat tahu Sakura diculik. ah, tapi ntar malah jadi 10000kataaa.**

**Ya udah mohon rifyunya ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Jealous

Maaf fik ini gagal dan nista banget, sama kayak will be good to you, ah~ soal fik itu kenapa malah jadi the best canon di IFA?*pundung* tapi amai masih pengen tau siapa yang rekomendasiin?

Dan gomen fik ini konfliknya gak jelas dan nyebar gini. Gak ada konflik puncak kayaknya deh. Dan maaf karna ammai lebih mengapdet cerita ini terlebih dahulu. Masalahnya ceritanya sudah terbayang semua dalam otak *padahal gak terlalu suka AU* ternyata AU lebih mudah dibayangin daripada Canon. Gomen yak.

Wedding days seharusnya hari bahagia dalam audition. Kenapa malah jadi gini? T^T

Yang udah rifyu**: Namikaze Tania-Chan, SoraHinase, Ultach Fussy Chan, Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Merai Alixya Kudo, Temari Fanz, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Hikaru Uzumaki, Thia2rh, Uchiha Sakura97, Wi3nter, Putri Luna, Narusaku Luna Ichiruki, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora.**

**Hanachi Mya-chan: **iya gapapa, terharu kk denger penuturamu *nangis gaje*makasih atas rifyunya yah.

**Yuki tsukushi**: makasih yuki*blush* eh, aku gak pake guru dan murid kok. Kan aku nulis sensei? Emang bahasa jepangnya dosen apa? Biar lebih menjurus ke jepang aja* ohm, kuliah ya? Abis temen aku suka nulis di sms kulyah. Jadi keikutan deh. Hehhe. Makasih ya atas sarannya. Berguna sekali. *peluk-peluk*

**Namikaze Sakura**: Heh? Sasuke emang tega kok. Dia emang mau bunuh Karin. Tapi untungnya gak jadi. Yah maklum dia udah gak punya hati lagi *ngasal* makasih atas rifyunya *membungkuk dalam*

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**: Makasih*melukseenaknya* ini udah dilanjutin. Rifyu terus ya *plakngarepmulu*

**Sandal jepit**: degdegan? Haha, berarti feelnya dapet donk? Makasih ya. Aduuh bingung ammai mau panggil kamu apa nih?

**Rie HanaKatsu:** Kya~ ammai suka Gaara yang OOC sih *diinjek rie* oh, ada yang ganjil ya, berarti ceritanya aneh donk. Ya udah makasih ya udah rifyu. Hehe terus ikutin ya *ngarep mulu*

**Namikaze Meily Chan**: Ohayou mei *izinkan ammai meluk mei karena terharu* T,T makasih atas rifyunya. Rifyu lagi?

**Fidy Discrimination**: oyah, seharusnya aku yang bilang kamu keren. Sinisini aku cium *plak* XD

**Kurosaki Naruto nichan**: makasih ya, bag naru paling roman *diem* kayaknya masih lama T,T tapi,tapi tetep nantiin ya? *ngarepmulu

**Ichigo:** ichi~ ammai udah add fb-mu. Kita WTW-an yuk, tapi ammai jarang OL. *plak* udah diapdet. Rifyu yak?

**Sinta**: ok, ini udah dilanjutin, makasih ya sinta~

**Angga uchiha**: iya ini udah diapdet. Hehhehe. Makasih yak tas rifyunya.

**Makasih semuanya, pasti saya akan balas rifyu kalian kok *nyengir* wew, kepanjangan a/n-nya.**

**Amai akan ngasih pelukkan selamat kepada Hikaru Uzumaki yang bisa nebak cerita ini *ditendang* selamat sudah menebak cerita ini XD**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE? DON'T Read! Typos. Semi M.**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam mobil Naruto masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedari tadi pena yang dipegangnya sangat susah digerakkannya. Sudah lama dia di sini rasanya menunggu Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Apa mungkin gadis itu masih tidur sekaran

g?

Saat dilihatnya jam tangannya ternyata sudah jam setengah lima sore. Awan juga mulai gelap karena mendung akan hujan.

Bergegas Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kampus lagi. Pria blonde itu langsung mencari jalan cepat menuju UKS tempat Sakura istirahat tadi, mungkin lebih cepatnya lewat lapangan basket. Heran saja baginya sampai jam segini Sakura tidak keluar UKS. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Naruto baru menyadari saat ini ternyata dia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sempat di hatinya sedikit bersyukur dapat bertemu Sakura walau dengan jalan seperti ini. Gadis itu sungguh mampu menggerakkan hatinya. Kemarin ia memang mengagumi Sakura. Namun rasa itu tidak seperti sekarang. Rasa itu sebagian adalah rasa takut kehilangan, kegelisahan, kegundahan. Sebagiannya lagi rasa yang entahlah. Sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan dan dideskripsikan.

Pria blonde itu mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor. Tidak sengaja mata shappire-nya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Gaara. Laki-laki itu sedang bermain dengan bola basket di tengah lapangan yang saat ini dilewatinya.

Gaara merasa ada yang datang kearahnya lantas ia menoleh, "Cari Sakura?" tanyanya berbasa-basi seolah sudah tahu maksud Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ia menoleh menghadap Gaara yang saat itu sedang menatapnya juga. Bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu tujuan pria blonde ini?

"Iya." Jawab Naruto singkat, akhir-akhir ini Naruto suka sekali berbicara singkat. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang selalu dilanda kegelisahan yang rasanya tiada akhir ini. Kapan dia bisa lepas dari semua beban yang tidak pernah dilihatnya bahkan disentuhnya.

"Dia sudah keluar dari UKS dari tadi. Aku lihat dia pergi bersama Sasuke tadi." Jawab Gaara dengan nada santai. Memang iya, tadi memang Gaara melihat Sakura digandeng Sasuke pergi. Tidak, tepatnya diseret pria emo itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada saat itu karena nyatanya dia tahu Sakura suka Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gaara, ada di sebagian hatinya tidak mempercayai perkataan pria ini. "Hm?"

"Tidak percaya tidak masalah." Setelah itu Gaara langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto masih dengan memegang bola basketnya, "Kau boleh melihatnya sekarang."

"Dimana Sakura sekarang?" tanya Naruto garang.

"Mana ku tahu. Dia pergi bersama Sasuke bukan aku!" setelah itu Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana.

Kuat-kuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya yang memucak sekarang. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia menjadi orang yang mudah marah dan susah mengendalikan emosi.

Namun sedetik kemudian pria blonde itu langsung berlari kearah UKS.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto setelah pria blonde itu membuka pintu UKS-nya. Ia melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya tempat tidur dan benda-benda mati saja.

Mungkinkah Sakura memang pergi bersama Sasuke sekarang? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Tadi siang gadis itu bilang ia ingin Naruto selalu mengertinya, tapi kenyataannya ia tidak pernah mengerti diri pria ini.

Padahal siang tadi ia sempat menunjukkan sesuatu yang hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal siang tadi pria blonde itu sempat merasakan getaran perasaan gadis itu. Ia baru merasakan hal yang begitu menyesakkan seperti ini.

Naruto berjalan gontai kembali ke mobilnya. Ia membuka mobil itu dengan agak kasar dan setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam lalu membanting pintunya pula.

Pikirannya sangat kacau. Kenapa hanya gara-gara Sakura dia jadi begini? Hanya gara-gara seorang wanita? WANITA!

Pria blonde itu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya keluar pagar kampusnya. Dia harus mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Atau tidak untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Kurasakan mobil hitam Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba di pinggir jalan. Aku masih diam sedari tadi dengan pandangan tajam kesegala tempat yang ku tatap.

Saat aku melempar pandangan ke depan—ketempat kami berhenti ternyata di depan sebuah sekolah. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah sekolah ku yang dulu. Kenapa dia mengajakku kemari?

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berdiri sambil memandang sekolah ini dari depan mobilnya. Sedetik kemudian aku pun yang tergerak untuk keluar dari sini, dari tempat yang mulai terasa pengap ini.

Kakiku melangkah mendekat ke depan pagar SMA Konoha ini. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, sekitar setengah tahun mungkin. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa Sasuke mengajakku kesini. Mau apa dia?

Saat aku akan memutar tubuh ternyata pria itu sudah tegak tepat di depanku, ia masih memandangku mengerikan seperti tadi. Aku ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau ingat sesuatu." Ujarnya datar, "Kau pernah mengajak bertemu di sini seusai pesta perpisahan jam empat sore."

Aku diam sambil mengingat janji yang tidak pernah aku ketahui itu. Rasanya aku tidak pernah membuat janji, aku masih mengernyit bingung, "Janji apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah kuduga kau melupakannya!" kini dia agak sedikit membentakku. Aku terkejut sebentar atas perlakuannya yang sangat kasar ini. Kami-sama mengapa dia jadi seperti ini?

"Hari itu kau tidak datang, dan aku sangat kecewa." Katanya lagi, saat ku lihat lagi eksprsei mukanya, aku menangap raut kekecewaan di sana. Rautnya yang dingin sekarang terkuak ekspresi itu.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat." Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah, kalau tidak salah waktu pesta perpisahan aku sudah tidak ada di Konoha lagi.

"Aku menunggumu di sini sampai larut malam. Kau tahu Sakura, saat aku pulang hari itu aku kecelakaan." aku terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataannya. Sekarang dia berbicara agak berbisik, dia seperti bercerita tentang semua bebannya kepadaku. Kalau memang itu sangat mengganjal di hatinya, silahkan kau curahkan semuanya, aku akan menampungnya.

"Sasuke, aku merasa benar-benar bersalah, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingat. Maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku kebawah. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. "tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan sewaktu kecelakaan?"

Ia agak lama menjawab pertanyaanku, "Hanya tanganku saja yang patah." Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan cerita ini. Ternyata memang banyak sekali hal yang sudah aku lewatkan selama ini. Padahal baru setengah tahun aku menghilang dari kehidupanku yang dulu. Jantungku terus-terusan berdetak takut dan gelisah.

Kurasakan titik-titik air jatuh di atas kepala, perlahan demi perlahan lama-lama menjadi deras. Kami masih berdiri di sana seperti tadi. Tidak peduli hujan yang sekarang tengah menghujam kami.

"Dan sekarang kau malah pacaran dengan Naruto sepupumu kan?" katanya ditengah deruan hujan deras ini.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat untuk menatap matanya, "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Kau tahu hal itu darimana?" lagi. aku terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Aku melihatnya tadi, kau berciuman dengannya siang tadi di UKS." Katanya datar. Suara mesin mobil di jalan raya samping kami sangat terdengar jelas, sehingga perkataannya kurang jelas di telingaku. Walau begitu aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan rasa bimbang. Tidak ada sedikit pun di hati ini ketakutan dengan kecemburuannya.

Eh? Kecemburuan? Apa dia memang benar cemburu? Kenapa tidak ada rasa senang di hati ini? Rasanya hanya hampa dan mati rasa.

Tiba-tiba pria emo ini memelukku ke dalam dekapannya, bisa kurasakan badannya basah karena hujan juga. Aku hanya bisa membeku diam di tempat. Tidak bisa berkutik atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya memanas. Aku juga tidak bisa membuat diriku sendiri nyaman.

Tidak peduli orang-orang di jalan sana yang melihat kearah kami dan berbisik-bisik. Pengendara motor yang lewat juga melirik kearah kami. Namun nyatanya baik aku dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Seolah ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan dalam diri masing-masing.

Baru sebentar aku memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Lepaskan Sakura!"

Setelah itu aku terdorong paksa ke belakang karena sesuatu, mungkin lebih tepatnya ditarik sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menarikku keras lengan kananku. "Awww!" aku berteriak refleks begitu. Saat ku lihat ternyata yang menarikku adalah Naruto. Aku sempat juga merasakan Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sasuke agar melepas dari memelukku. Kali ini lenganku yang sakit akibat tarikkan Naruto. Aku meringis.

Belum sempat aku melihat mata Naruto, dia sudah mendekat kearah Sasuke, tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi…

'Duagh'

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Narutooo!" aku menjerit histris karena ulahnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Mataku agak rabun karena banyak air hujan yang menghalangi penglihatanku dan karena keluarnya air mata dari dalam emerald-ku.

Aku akan berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto. Tapi pria blonde itu malah mencengkram dan menarik tanganku dengan kuat.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil!" Suruh Naruto sedikit membentakku. Aku memutar kepala untuk melihat dirinya. Matanya begitu mengerikan sekarang. Mata itu membuat aku takut. Matanya tidak secerah sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku pun balik menatap mata shappire-nya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Dia pikir hanya dia saja yang bisa emosi. "Lepaskan tanganku!" ujarku sengit. Dia malah mengeratkannya seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. "Atau aku akan berteriak!" Tambahku dengan sengit. Aku yakin sekarang ini banyak yang melihat kami seperti ini. Sayangnya aku sekarang tidak peduli akan hal itu. Mau masuk berita pagi atau koran tidak masalah.

"Kau lihat Naruto, dia lebih memilihku!" Sasuke berbicara di belakangku. Aku langsung melihat kearahnya lagi. Ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu karena kau bukan siapa-siapanya!" Naruto berbicara lagi dengan nada sengit. Aku masih berdiam diri di tempat dalam genggaman erat Naruto.

"Kau yang tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, karena kau sebagai pacarnya tidak mendapatkan cintanya." Sasuke melempar kata lagi. rasanya aku ingin berlari dari sini. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini. Entah mengapa sekarang sangat sulit bagiku bernapas.

"Aku berhak karena dia istriku!" kali ini aku benar-benar terbelalak kaget mendengar lemparan kata Naruto. Dia menekankan disetiap katanya. Saat aku melihat reaksi Sasuke ternyata pria itu terkejut dan bingung. Jangankan Sasuke aku saja sangat terkejut, rasanya jantung ini akan meledak sekarang.

**Normal pov**

Tanpa sadar gadis pink itu dengan sekali hentakkan melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Dan Naruto merelakan sebentar kepergian gadis itu tanpa melihatnya. Dengan gontai ia berlari menuju mobil yang juga terparkir di samping mobil hitam Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Bukannya kau sepupunya?" Sasuke mentap tajam seperti biasa.

"Aku bicara jujur, terserah kau mau berkata apa." Balas Naruto tak kalah sengit, "Jadi, kau jangan ganggu Sakura lagi, karena aku dan dia sudah menikah."

Pria blonde itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya pula. Gelegar Guntur sekarang menghadiri tempat ini. Gelegarnya sangat besar dari yang biasanya. Itu sudah seperti menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

Pria itu sekarang masih berdiri di tempat. Disetiap napasnya sangat berat dirasakannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah dan keterkejutannya. Jadi Sakura sudah menikah? Apa waktu itu dia tidak datang karena dia sedang menikah?

.

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia menoleh kearah Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya kelutut. Mungkin saja sekarang gadis itu sedang menangis. Suaranya sedikit pun tidak terdengar walau di dalam mobil lumayan sepi.

Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang, dia ingin memeluk Sakura sekarang. Tapi ia tak mampu. Lagi. Pria blonde itu hanya menghela napas. Ia merasakan telah menyakiti hati gadis yang dicintainya ini.

Kemudian Naruto memandang ke depan lagi, memandang kosong ke jalanan yang saat itu sedang ramai. Tidak menyangka semuanya jadi begini. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa harus melihat semua ini di pinggir jalanan Konoha. Dia hanya keliling di sekitar kampus Konoha, dan tidak sengaja melintas tepat di depan SMA Konoha yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Kampusnya. Seharusnya ia tidak melihatnya, sehingga ia tidak menjadi emosi seperti ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia dapat menemukan gadis ini. Ia juga heran kenapa Sakura bisa ada di depan SMA Konoha sambil berpelukkan.

Mungkin hanya satu yang dipercayainya. Takdir lah yang menyeretnya sekarang kemari.

Mungkin lebih baik pulang sekarang. Setelah Naruto menghilangkan sedikit amarahnya ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke jalanan. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang Sasuke akan lakukan setelah ini. Yang pasti pria itu sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

Sakura langsung masuk kamar ketika mobil mereka baru saja sampai menuju rumah. Masih dalam keadaan basah setengah kering akibat hujan tadi, gadis pink itu langsung melempar badannya ke atas kasurnya.

Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kumpulan bantal-bantal yang empuk itu. Sakit rasanya dihati ini entah karena apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengeluarkan air mata dan sesegukkan. Ia menumpahkan semuanya sampai ia merasa lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu betah dengan cara seperti ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil menutup pintu rumah. Ia langsung duduk di sofa dan memandang jendela kaca yang diluar sana menampakkan hujan lebat yang rasanya tidak berujung. Hanya ada rintikkan deras dari langit yang menambah suasana hati menjadi suram.

Menyesal?

Tidak ada sedikit pun yang ia rasakan. Hanya saja dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Sakura kecewa. Ia tahu pasti ada kata-katanya tadi yang tidak gadis itu inginkan.

Pria blonde itu tersudut mati di sini. Dia ingin sekali menenangkan hati gadis itu dan memeluknya agar hatinya mereda. Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Perlahan pria blonde itu bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Sebaiknya ia mandi dan membersihkan diri dari kelelahan dan amarah sepanjang hari ini.

.

.

.

Baru saja Hinata akan masak makan malam buat keluarganya tapi ia kekurangan satu bahan. Garam di rumahnya habis. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Padahalkan garam itu sangat penting.

Mau tak mau Hinata memutuskan akan membeli makanan yang sudah jadi saja. Bukannya dia malas atau apa. Waktu buat makan malam sudah mepet. Ayahnya sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kalau masak kan banyak sekali memelukan waktu. Belum lagi waktu untuk membeli garam yang letak market mini-nya jauh sekali.

Dia hanya akan mendayung sekali saja. Waktu tepat. Garam dapat. Masakkan sudah ada di rumah.

Kalau misalanya dirumah butuh—kekurangan sesuatu ia tinggal minta antar saja pada kakaknya, sayangnya Neji sudah menikah sekarang dan tinggal dengan keluarganya. Rasanya rindu saja ingin makan malam bersama dengan keluarga yang lengkap.

Sepi sekali rasanya di rumah hanya ada dia dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Hanabi adiknya sekolah di asrama putri. Dia hanya pulang sesekali saja.

Baru saja Hinata kembali dari belanja makan malamnya—dengan membeli beberapa lauk di restoran yang berada di genggaman ini—ia mengernyit bingung melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di depan pagar rumahnya.

Seingatnya tadi kardus itu tidak ada di sana sewaktu ia belum keluar tadi. Jangan-jangan kardus ini baru saja diletakkan seseorang di sini.

Saat dilihatnya apa isi dalam kardus itu ternyata seekor anak anjing kecil. Tersenyum simpul Hinata menatapnya. Anjingnya lucu dan membuat Hinata merona menatapnya.

Mata anjing itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan belas kasihan yang tersirat di sana. Ah, kasihan sekali anjing malang ini. kenapa masih saja ada orang yang membuang anjing di depan rumah orang lain. Apa mungkin orang tersebut tidak mau lagi memeliharanya dan sengaja membuangnya kemari, berharap orang itu—Hinata akan mengambilnya.

Kali ini anjing itu menjulurkan lidah masih di dalam kardus. Hinata duduk jongkok mensejajari tempatnya, "Kau lapar?"

Sepertinya Hinata memang harus memberikan sebagian lauk yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Tidak masalah untuk sekarang ia memberinya selagi ayahnya masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Kalau ayah sudah pulang Hinata pasti tidak boleh memberikan anjing ini makan. Dan intinya ia tidak bisa juga memelihara anjing ini.

Dengan tangan sebelah Hinata memasukkan kardus itu ke dalam pagar rumahnya dan meminggirkannya. Gadis itu lalu masuk kedalam sebentar—dan tak lama kemudian ia membawa semangkuk nasi dan daging ayam yang dibelinya tadi. Hanya ini yang ia punya. Ia tak tahu mau memberi anjing ini makanan apa. Ia kan tidak pernah memelihara hewan.

Entah mengapa saat anjing itu makan makanan yang diberinya tadi dengan lahap ia sangat senang sekali. Mungkin ini adalah kesenangan pribadi dalam diri masing-masing. Seandainya ayahnya memperolehkan Hinata memeliharanya…

Lalu setelah ini kemana Hinata akan membuangnya? Rasanya sayang sekali.

Kiba.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan temannya yang satu itu. Apa ia minta bantuan saja ya pada pria pencinta anjing itu. tapi… apa Kiba mau? Ah. Dicoba saja dulu.

"Hallo Kiba-kun. Maa-af mengganggumu." Ujar Hinata setelah sambungan telponnya diangkat dari seberang sana. Ia sengaja menelpon Kiba sekarang karena ia ingin minta bantuan. Yah, semoga saja Kiba mau membantunya.

"Eh, Hinata? Tumben nelpon."

"Bisa kerumahku sekarang?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang akan aku tawarkan."

Mungkin karena Kiba sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi ia menyetujui ajakkan Hinata, "Harus sekarang ya?"

"He-em."

"Baiklah."

.

Tidak butuh berjam-jam Kiba sampai dirumah Hinata. Ia ingat dimana Hinata tinggal. Tidak jauh darinya namun cukup memakan waktu, untung saja saat itu Hiashi belum pulang. Jadi Hinata bisa leluasa ngobrol dengan Kiba setidaknya di depan rumah.

"Oh, anjing ini." Kiba sudah paham saat raut Hinata menatap anjing di depannya. Padahal tadi Kiba sempat berharap sesuatu yang lain. Musnahlah sudah semua itu.

"Maaf ya Kiba-kun, aku memang merepotkanmu." Hinata malah jadi bersalah. Ia merasa tidak semestinya malam-malam begini mengundang Kiba hanya untuk memintanya memelihara anjing itu. Tapi kalau ditunggu besok yang ditakutinya adalah anjing ini akan mati kedinginan. Dan sayangnya Hinata tidak setega itu.

"Aku mau kok memeliharanya, dia bisa jadi teman Akamaru."

Akamaru yang juga berdiri di samping kaki Kiba menyalak setuju dengan pendapat Kiba, asalkan perhatiannya tidak teralihkan sepenuhnya pada pendatang baru ini.

"Aku jadi senang sekali, Kiba-kun."

Kiba hanya tersenyum, kalau ia bisa membuat Hinata senang ia juga jadi senang rasanya, "Anyway, kau tidak suka anjing?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku suka kok. Masalahnya ayahku tidak memperbolehkan memeliharanya. Ia tidak suka ada hewan peliharaan dalam lingkungan rumah."

Kiba mengangguk kecil, "Yah, aku mengerti." Sahutnya. "Kalau begitu aku bawa dia ya." Kiba mengangkat kardus itu dan berjalan kearah motornya yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Hinata.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk membawanya?"

"Dia akan kumasukkan ke dalam jaket saja seperti halnya Akamaru."

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Aku pasti akan selalu menjenguknya."

Kiba tidak sadar bahwa ia nyengir. Senangnya saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Itu artinya ia akan selalu berkomunikasi dengan Hinata melalui anjing kecil ini? Kami-sama terimakasih atas semua itu.

Ternyata di balik kebaikkan pasti ada kebaikkan lagi.

.

.

.

Drrrrttt… drrrrtttt…

Sasuke hanya melirik malas HP-nya yang sedari tadi bergetar, sampai sekarang ia masih duduk di dalam mobil—di depan SMA Konoha. badannya terasa sangat capek hanya untuk sekedar menyetir mobil. Mungkin ia butuh duduk menyendiri di sini sampai ada malaikat penolong mau membantunya untuk menyetir.

Sudah ia tegaskan sekarang kalau ia benar-benar membenci Sakura! Ia benci gadis itu! Ia pembohong! Bukannya ia bilang Naruto adalah sepupunya. Dan lagi kenapa ia tidak curiga selama ini kebersamaannya dengan Naruto dan Sakura—yang faktanya tinggal serumah.

Sempat ia tidak mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Tapi, setelah ia melihat mata pria jabrik itu. ia sadar di sana hanya ada sorot ketegasan dan kejujuran. Buat apa juga si jabrik berbohong disaat seperti ini. dan buat apa juga ia marah-marah saat dirinya memeluk Sakura? Belum lagi melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu.

Rasanya itu hanyalah sebuah drama yang tidak masuk akal.

Drrrtttt… drrtttt..

Ternyata yang menelpon ini tidak kesal-kesalnya sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan. Orang itu—entah siapa tidak bosannya mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

Tapi, akhirnya si emo meraih HP itu yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Dilihatnya layar kaca HP tersebut.

Ternyata Karin tetangganya yang mecoba menghubunginya.

Mengernyit bingung, Sasuke berfikir. Gadis ini selalu membuat otaknya pusing. Ia selalu mengganggu di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Masih dalam genggaman tangannya. Lagi, HP itu bergetar kembali.

Jari Sasuke tergerak sendiri untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, mungkin saja penting. Pikirnya.

"Hn?" seperti biasa jawaban ini lah yang Sasuke lontarkan jika mengangkat telpon.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Aku lagi pinjam komputermu, aku sudah ada dalam kamarmu nih." Terdengar dari seberang suara Karin seperti biasa.

"Jadi kau mau pinjam atau mencuri?"

"Pinjamlah, kau pulanglah sekarang, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan komputermu. Sebelumnya maaf ya. Heheheh."

"Hah? Kau melakukan apa?"

"Tidak tahu, pokoknya semua file dalam sini jadi shortcut. Maaf ya Sasuke."

"Kau ini menyebalkan, baru pinjam sudah merusakkan barang orang, baru ngomong lagi."

"Kan aku sudah berusaha menelponmu, kau saja tidak angkat-angkat. Sekarang kau pulanglah dulu, aku tidak mengerti dengan ini."

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Tanpa bicara lagi—mengakhiri perkataan lagi Sasuke mematikan sambungannya. Ck, Karin memang menyebalkan, sikapnya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Suka nyelonong masuk kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi, meminjam peralatannya seenaknya lalu merusakkannya. Ini bukan hal aneh bagi Sasuke, sudah terbiasa dari dulu.

Berat sekali rasanya hari ini untuk dilaluli. Sebaiknya ia memang harus pulang saja sekarang dan segera membentak Karin. Paling suka memang memarahi Karin. Sedangkan yang dimarahi pasti memasang wajah innoncent dan senyam-senyum yang dapat membuat Sasuke menghentikan amarahnya. Yah, begitulah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya mau berganti baju walau ia tidak mandi. Dia hanya malas bergerak untuk melakukan semua itu. Entah mengapa itu sama sekali susah untuk dilakukan. Ingin rasanya dia mati saja sekarang mendengar semua tadi.

Mati.

Kata itu sangat mudah dipikirkannya sekarang. Jika mati semua akan selesai di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi masalah yang harus dihadapi dengan kesusahan hati. Kami-sama, kenapa dari awal tidak usah kau lahirkan saja dia kalau tahunya begini.

Sakura mendekat kearah meja rias dan duduk di sana. Ia memandang siluet bayangan pantulan dirinya dari kaca tersebut. Matanya agak bengkak. Hanya itu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Rambutnya kini mulai menyentuh bahu, mungkin ia harus memotong rambutnya hitung-hitung buang sial. Ternyata kehidupan baru itu memang lebih sulit dari yang dikira. Atau malah mereka lah yang mempersulit sendiri?

Menghela napas ia menengok jam dinding. Jam delapan malam. Berapa jam tadi ia menangis sehingga membuat matanya seperti ini? Naruto juga tidak masuk-masuk kamar sejak tadi.

Ah iya, Sasuke sudah tahu ia menikah karena mulut Naruto. Dia memang sedih karena hal itu. Tapi sedihnya sangat berbeda. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam benaknya, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan gundah. Dan yang paling besar ia merasa malu. Malu telah membohongi semuanya karena statusnya dengan Naruto.

Ah, semua itu tidak ia pikirkan dari awal. Kenapa rasa malu itu terlalu besar? Yang ia herankan sedikit pun ia tidak merasakan kesal karena membuat Sasuke kecewa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia hanya merasa bersalah karena membohongi semuanya.

Hanya bisa merutukki diri sendiri saja. Ukh. Menyesakkan di sini.

Bagaimana ekspresi yang akan ia keluarkan besok? Apa lagi terhadap Sasuke? Ekspresi yang akan dilontarkan ke Naruto saja tidak tahu bagaimana?

Kami-sama… maafkan diri ini…

Walau Sakura merenung, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu, ia merasakan ada yang mendekat—kemungkinan besar adalah Naruto akan masuk kamar.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gugup dan menjadi kaku. Ia merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dirasakannya pula ada yang memutar knop pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya—melempar badannya ke kasur—menarik selimut sampai keseluruh badan. Dan rencananya ia akan pura-pura tidur.

Ukh sial kenapa disaat seperti ini kepalanya sungguhan pusing dan ia merasakan lapar… sangat lapar. Belum lagi ia memang tidak tahan hujan. Ia pasti akan benaran sakit besok. Yah, siap-siap saja.

Cklek.

Inner Sakura memang benar, ternyata memang ada yang mendekat dan akan memutar knop pintu. Lalu dirasakannya pula pintu itu tertutup kembali. Siapa lagi yang masuk selain Naruto.

Ya ampun, jantung… kenapa disaat seperti ini kau berdetak cepat sekali. Disuasana hening seperti ini. bisa-bisa pemuda jabrik itu mendengar.

Sakura masih berusaha agar tetap memejamkan mata dengan normal seperti halnya orang tidur biasa. Rasanya kalau sudah seperti ini ia jadi susah menelan air ludah.

Aduh, kenapa dengan dirinya? Padahal nyatanya ia bukanlah yang bersalah, kenapa ia yang malah menghindar? Yah, ia hanya tidak bisa memasang ekspresi sekarang. Ia bingung dan bimbang. Mungkin hanya Kami-sama saja yang mengetahui perasaannya yang serba salah sekarang ini.

Dirasakan pula oleh Sakura, Naruto mendekat kearahnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasur tepat di sampingnya. Untungnya Sakura menghadap ke jendela. Sehingga ia tidak ketahuan kalau ia pura-pura tidur saja.

Sakura hanya berdoa dalam diri agar rasa lapar dalam perutnya tidak ketahuan. Ia terus berdoa supaya perutnya tidak bersuara.

"Sakura, kau sudah tidur?" terdengar kalau Naruto berbicara padanya. Hening sesaat… Naruto berfikir kalau Sakura benar-benar sudah tertidur. Ia memandang punggung wanita itu yang diselimuti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Naruto lirih, biarlah Sakura tidak mendengar bicaranya sekarang karena dipikirnya gadis itu sedang tertidur. Kalau saja Naruto tahu, saat ini Sakura sedang mendengarkan perkataannya dengan seksama. Ia agak sedikit lega ketika Naruto meminta maaf. Apa dia bangun saja ya?

Tapi niatnya terurungkan ketika Naruto mulai berbicara kembali, "Kau pasti kecewa kan? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih kalau seperti ini. Kau lebih baik menghukumku saja… aku tidak tahu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Kenapa kau seperti ini Sakura?" Naruto diam sebentar, "asal kau tahu Sakura, aku… mencintaimu."

Kata terakhir Naruto membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan dia terbelalak. Sakura masih tetap dengan posisinya sekarang. Entah mengapa sekarang ia merasakan hatinya sedang bergetar. Ia merasakan perasaan yang melambung tinggi keatas langit.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku." Sesal Naruto. Sakura meredupkan matanya lagi. tangannya meremas selimut.

Hening kembali…

Tiba-tiba, "A-aku." Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suaranya, "tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi padamu." Ia masih tetap membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersentak dan terkejut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar mendengar—ternyata Sakura masih bangun. Perlahan Sakura bangkit dan duduk di sana. Ia hanya memandangi selimut dan menunduk, "Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku." Ujarnya haru. Ia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata kembali terharu dengan apa yang sudah Naruto katakan. "Aku tidak marah, ini memang salahku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Aku memang egois kan?" Sakura mulai menahan isakkannya, sesekali ia menyeka air matanya yang mengucur bagai sungai itu. "Kau seharusnya yang membenciku!"

Sesaat Naruto hanya diam. Kaki yang tadinya terjulur ke bawah, kini Naruto angkat ke kasur untuk mendekati istrinya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini. maka ditariknya Sakura ke dalam dadanya berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Apa yang direspon Sakura mampu membuat hati pria blonde itu tambah bergetar hebat lagi. Sakura malah semakin terisak di sana di dalam dada bidang Naruto. Cengkraman tangan Sakura di baju Naruto semakin dieratkannya. Ia sadar ia butuh itu. Ia butuh sandaran seseorang yang mampu menstabilkan pikiran penat dalam palung jiwanya yang terdasar dan terdampar mati ini.

Rasanya dengan memeluk si pink, Naruto sudah kembali hidup lagi. Seandainya ia bisa begini terus. Ia akan mampu melangkah sampai sejauh mungkin.

Agak lama akhirnya Sakura berhenti untuk menangis. Namun saat gadis itu menarik kembali tubuhnya Naruto berbisik padanya, "Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku." Ujarnya yang membuat tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba memanas.

"A-aku." Sebenarnya Sakura memang bingung dengan apa yang akan dijawabnya, gadis itu memilih diam dan menatap mata Naruto dalam jarak dekat. Untuk sekarang mungkin ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun. Semuanya hanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Rasanya ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupan ini, sungguh menyesatkan jalan pikirannya.

Naruto melihat respon Sakura saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memegangi belakang lehernya. Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan Sakura malah menggesekkan—memainkan hidungnya di ujung hidung Naruto seraya memejamkan mata.

Tersenyum sebentar. Tanpa keraguan Naruto memiringkan kepala dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir atas Sakura dengan kehangatan yang pasti. dirasakannya pula Sakura mengerang di bawah bibir pria jabrik itu.

Tangan si pink lebih mengeratkan lagi dan memeluk Naruto. Bibirnya terbuka memberi celah pria itu untuk lebih menguasainya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seirama dengan jantung pria itu. ini lebih dari sekedar nafsu bahkan godaan sekaligus. Gadis itu merasakan ia membutuhkan bukan dari sekedar penyerahan diri. Apa yang pria blonde itu rasakan bukan hanya untuk kebutuhan untuk memberi, tapi untuk kebutuhan mendapatkan.

Hanya beberapa kali mereka mencuri-curi mengambil napas. Gadis itu bahkan melemaskan tubuhnya ketika Naruto mendorongnya perlahan ke kasur dan menindihnya. Ia bahkan memberikan ruang gerak untuk Naruto menggerayangi lehernya sesaat sebelum ia membuka kancing baju atas dress pink itu.

Sakura tidak yakin raut ekspresinya saat ini seperti apa. Yang ia tahu pasti sangat berlebihan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah sangking ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mungkin akan malu sendiri kalau ia menyaksikan raut dirinya dan Naruto saat itu. Mereka sungguh menikmati.

Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya yang membuatnya memanas ini, "Aku membutuhkanmu Sakura." Erangnya lemah. Entah mengapa hanya menyentuh Sakura saja ia sudah lemah. Naruto melihat Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan muka bersemu merah dan mata agak sedikit meredup.

Perlahan pria itu membuka baju kaosnya—menariknya keatas. "Kau hanya milikku kan? Aku hanya mencintaimu, percayalah." Bisik Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa memegang lengan otot Naruto yang dapat membuatnya benar-benar terpanggang panas.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto hanya bisa mengulangi kalimatnya dengan lemah. Ia kembali menggigiti leher Sakura yang sudah terekspos itu—meninggalkan bercak merah kecil di sana, sebagai saksi dari perkataan cintanya. Peluh keringat Naruto mulai merebak keluar. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia memanas dan mengeluarkan keringat. Keringat mereka bercampur—dan wangi tubuh mereka menjadi satu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ternyata begini rasanya menyentuh seseorang yang sangat dicintai. Apa ini akan selamanya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Dengan gajenya T,T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sisanya bayangin sendiri ya ^^v ...  
**

**Eh, Saku nya belum sepenuhnya tuh cinta Naru. Hehehe. Gomen tambah jelek, chap ini pasti gak ada feelnya. Masih banyak masalah yang belum terkuak *halah***

**Saya pengen cepet namatin ini karenaaaa… saya pengen berhenti dari FFN dengan alasan gak tentu *plak, hehhe. Makasih ya yang membacanya. Saya akan selalu ingat kalian semua.**

**Yaa sudah saya hanya minta satu dari kalian. Hanya rifyu saja ya. Kritik dan lainnya sangat saya butuhkan. Flame juga boleh. Karena chap ini gajenya minta diampuni.**

**Arigato…**


	5. Go to Tokyo

**Warning: ceritanya berlebihan dan alay. Masih banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikkan. Don't like? Don't read! SEMI M. Typo paling gak bisa ku hilangin =,= maaf ya m(_ _)m**

**Chap ini datar dan GAJE-nya meningkat. Jadi disarankan hati-hati saja ya bacanya XD**

**Saya gak tahu ya darimana fik ini menariknya, menurut saya sih sangat berlebaian, saya harap yang baca mau menerima kekurangan itu. Thanks before.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahah. Mulai dari sini semi M nya banyak banget. Gakpapa kalau mau di skip ok? Saya kan dah dewasa*grinz*

.

.

Yang udah rifyu: **Sabaku Tema-chan, SoraHinase, Thia2rh, Merai Alixa Kudo, Rinzu The 4****th**** Espada, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Namikaze- Tania-Chan, NaruSaku LuNa IchiRuki, Tisa's Flower, Uchiha Sakura97, Michael inoe the UZ, Ultach Fussy Chan, Yuki Tsukushi, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Wi3nter, Fidy Discrimination, Hanachi Mya-chan, Kirei Haruzumaki, kimichi-kun, MarMoet Hime Chan, Lizzie Naku swales.**

**Gotcha yoooo: **hahah, kenapa, bingung ya? Makasih atas rifyunya yak.

**UCHIHANA: **thank hana*seenaknya manggil orang* I like too NS *Grinss*

**Sandal jepit:** wkwkwk, panas dingin? Emangnya gipaen? *plak* thanks iya.

**Namikaze Sakura: **lah, kalo ammai terussin ntar jadi rate M. katanya gak suka rate M? hahah. Thanks atas rifyunya~ soal Sasukarin, belum pasti kok.

**Putri Luna: **hihih, makasih Luna atas rifyunya~ sasuke? Hmm, liat aja ntar *plak

**Aoi-chan: **makasih aoi, ini udah cepet apdetnya. Nantiin terus ya *ngarep

**Ichigo: **haha, itukan adegan semi M. lol. Ku juga mikir mereka semua cocok. Ehm, nick fb ammai, amai sora chan, masa lupa sih *ngambek* kidding XD

**Dandles tidaklogin: **mbak berbahaya~ *dideathglare—peace mbak ^^' *blush* a-apa? Mbak jadi penggemar? *pingsan* hihi, ammai juga lagi bingung dengan FFn pengeen keluaar, karena ammai gak bisa ngikutin aturan di sini (walau udah dicoba tetep gak bisa mbak~) =,= makasih atas rifyunya.

**SAASU7KEX Just cHipmUkz: **makasih atas rifyunya yah ^^ rifyunya panjang2 donk *bletak

**Rie Hanakatsu: **hahha, emang ammai-nya nih yang sengaja ngelamain waktu Saku suka Naru, Eh, tapi kemarin kurang ya romancenya? Makasih atas rifyunya =)

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan: **makasih ya udah nungguin *GR* emang kenapa? Gak suka semi M ya? Makasih atas rifyunya yah.

**The Red Phantom: ***blush* ke-keren? Makasih ya atas rifyunya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIING!

KRIIING!

Alarm dari HP Naruto yang sudah di setel seperti biasa berdering—sudah waktunya. Bunyinya menggelegarkan telinga dan menyentakkan kedua insan yang sedang tertidur ini.

Dari deringan pertama sebenarnya Sakura sudah menyadarinya, tapi rasanya ia malas sekali—hanya sekedar untuk bangun dan mematikan bunyi tersebut, apa lagi dalam posisi seperti ini; ia tidur di atas dada Naruto yang kini tengah memeluk punggungnya tanpa sehelai benang pun—hanya diselimuti kain tebal yang berwarna orange itu.

KRIIING! Deringan alarm itu semakin memekakkan telinganya dan menghempaskan dirinya kealam sadar. Dengan berat Sakura membuka matanya. Agak susah ia berangkat dari posisinya—ia sedikit menarik selimut menutupi badannya, maraba-raba HP di atas meja yang dirasakannya ada di sampingnya.

Sakura menghela napas berat, setelah HP itu ditangannya langsung saja ia mematikan deringannya. Dilihatanya kearah Naruto lagi, ternyata pria itu masih tidur, "Dasar pemalas." Umpatnya sendiri masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali berbaring, sedangkan benda berisik tadi ditaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya.

Naruto kembali memeluknya masih dengan mata terpejam. Walau ia tidur ia masih menyadari Sakura bergerak dari posisinya.

Baru saja dalam posisi menyenangkan tiba-tiba bunyi alarm terdengar kembali. Kali ini suaranya entah darimana. Suaranya bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi. Ya ampun, ia bahkan lupa berapa barang yang ia setel untuk membangunkan diri sendiri. Dari alarm HP sampai ke jam waker.

Sakura menghela napas berat lagi. Dasar berisik, jam itu memang tidak mengerti matanya yang sekarang benar-benar terasa berat. Belum lagi ototnya serasa ngilu.

Ketika Sakura akan beranjak bangun, Naruto menariknya pelan kembali terguling. "Biar aku saja." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah laci meja di samping kasurnya. Setelah jam weker itu di tangannya, langsung saja Naruto berusaha mematikannya. Tapi mengapa jam ini tidak mati-mati walau ia sudah memencet tombolnya? Sepertinya jamnya agak rusak. Di ketuk-ketukkannya jam itu di meja sampingnya masih dalam keadaan berbaring.

Herannya jamnya masih bunyi.

Ah, Sakura jadi benaran merasa pusing! Sudah cukup! Kesadarannya sudah habis. Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, gadis pink itu meraih sebisanya jam yang ada di tangan Naruto lalu melemparnya kearah jendela dengan kekuatan seadanya.

'Prang'

Pecahan kaca waker dan benda plastic yang bersentuhan pada benda keras membuat benda malang itu diam seketika. Naruto melirik dengan mata meredup benda kesayangannya itu. Ya ampun mengenaskan sekali.

Sakura kembali menyamankan posisinya dengan memeluk Naruto kembali, pria itu juga tidak tinggal diam untuk menghadap dan memeluk istrinya. Hangat.

"Mmm… tidak mau bangun?" goda Naruto. Rasanya kemarin-kemarin Naruto tidak sebrutal ini. Mengapa pagi ini sikapnya aneh sekali?

"Sebentar lagi." Sakura membalasnya dengan bergumam berat. Ia memang butuh tidur sekarang. Belum lagi kemarin ia berhujan dan kecapekan. Ia sangat butuh istirahat.

"Tidak mau kuliah?"

Hm, kali ini pertanyaan Naruto tidak dibalas Sakura. Gadis itu memilih diam. Kalau diingat-ingat. Hari ini ada jadwal praktek lagi. Kalau mengingat praktek rasanya sungguh menyedihkan. Apa lagi kalau nyatanya ia sekarang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria emo itu. Soal itu Sakura belum menyiapkan tampang yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia malah berfikiran akan pindah kuliah atau menjauh dari Konoha. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba ia berfikiran seperti itu.

Ok lah, kalau semua orang sudah tahu masalahnya. Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya lagi pasti mereka mengira Sakura beginilah, begitulah dan blah blah blah—yang tidak-tidaklah. Pokoknya pasti akan menyebabkan masalah baru yang membuat pikiran negative terhadap Sakura. Dan tinggal si pink yang jadi korbannya; memang orang yang pembuat masalah. Pasti mengakibatkan malu kan? Ujung-ujungnya ia malah jadi bahan gossip satu kampus. Oh no! Padahal Sakura sudah berusaha untuk jadi remaja yang biasa saja. Ia hanya ingin jadi mahasiswi yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Tidak enak saja rasanya jadi seperti itu. Cukup sewaktu SMA saja ia menjadi tenar dan sering mendapatkan masalah. Sering digosipin karena terlalu mengejar Sasuke. Untungnya ia tidak mendapatkan penghargaan atas semua itu.

Dan tidak ketinggalan pula soal reputasi keluarga Haruno dan Uzumaki. Ternyata banyak masalah yang dihadapinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghindar dulu. Kalau bisa sih. Mau membuat alasan untuk sekarang rasanya susah sekali. Seakan otak ini penuh dengan sampah-sampah yang tidak penting untuk disimpan. Sedangkan untuk membuangnya tidak ada tempatnya.

Mengapa semuanya jadi begini? Semua tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Coba ia lari saja sewaktu ia akan dinikahkan kemarin, kan tidak seperti ini jadinya. Tapi kalau ia lari sepertinya masalahnya pasti yang baru lagi. Sungguh susah kalau tidak ada pilihan. Bimbang… ingin ke dokter psikologi untuk bercerita. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak pantas untuk diceritakan.

Setelah Sakura merenung sebentar ia malah bertanya dengan Naruto, "Kau merasa tidak bersalah ya?" Sakura membuka matanya langsung menatap Naruto yang sekarang tengah menatapnya juga dalam jarak dekat. Bisa mereka rasakan deruan napas masing-masing. Dan sepertinya mereka menyukainya.

"Bersalah kenapa?" Naruto sok tidak tahu, ia malah memasang wajah manja pada si pink—yang membuat Sakura ingin menonjoknya. Begini ya sikapnya sekarang setelah mereka saling lebih mengenal satu sama lain semenjak semalam?

Tunggu.

Semalam mereka melakukan apa?

"AAAHHH…!"

.

.

.

Naruto terkekeh geli sambil memandangi istrinya dari kursi meja makan, hari ini ia nampak ingin tersenyum terus sepertinya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang ia ingin berteriak kegirangan karena saking senangnya.

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan mesin cuci tidak jauh dari Naruto. Gadis itu sedang mencuci seprei yang sudah ternodai semalam dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Sekarang hidupnya sudah ada digenggaman laki-laki itu. Dan mengapa ia malah tidak sadar?

Setidaknya ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan… ternyata begitu rasanya… tidak sadar sedikit pun, pantas saja banyak orang yang kebobolan. ARGGH… mikir apa dia!

"Bukannya kau semalam menikmatinya, Honey?" Naruto masih menggoda istrinya. Padahal kemarin sikapnya sangatlah dingin dan memuakkan.

"Diam!"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia baru tahu kalau Sakura malu seperti itu. Mungkin ia akan berharap sedikit. Berharap bahwa Sakura menaruh hati kepadanya walau sedikit. Tidak masalah untuknya sekarang. Setidaknya untuk kedepannya akan lebih baik.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, oh Tuhan, jadi semalam adalah malam pertamanya yang mengerikan, mengapa hidupnya seperti ini?

Walau begitu ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di sini, di jantung dan di dada ini. Rasanya semalam begitu cepat. Sampai sekarang masih bisa dirasakan seluruh panas badannya. Tanpa sadar muka Sakura bersemu merah.

"Honey?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto. Ia mengerutkan dahi kesal karena sikap Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Itu kan panggilan sayang untukmu, apa kau suka dipanggil fore—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sakura sudah menunjukkan muka dinginnya. Naruto jadi tidak tega pada dirinya sendiri untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Ehehhe."

"Sebaiknya kau kuliah saja." Kini Sakura berbalik lagi menghadap mesin cuci. Menunggui kain tebal yang berada dalam sana. Padahal sepreinya baru diganti, tapi sudah harus dicuci lagi.

"Aku memang akan kuliah, kau sendiri?"

"Aku bolos, bilang saja aku sakit atau apalah."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sakura menghela napas, ternyata Naruto memang sangat tidak peka, bukannya semua ini karena ulahnya. Makanya ia jadi malas untuk kuliah. Apa lagi harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, HP-nya kan masih ada di dia. Hm, soal itu lupakan saja. Masih bisa dibeli baru. Kalau muka? Mau taruh dimana? Sedangkan si jabrik sepertinya tidak mempunyai rasa malu.

Agak lama Sakura menjawabnya karena ia merenung sebentar, "Itu semua gara-gara kau, aku jadi malas kuliah." Sakura mengambil langkah mendekat kearah Naruto dan duduk di kursi depannya.

Naruto agak bingung dengan perkataan Sakura, "Mengapa gara-gara aku?"

Sakura mengangguk, tangannya ia taruh di atas meja menyangga bahunya, "Aku beritahu juga kau tidak akan mengerti." jawab Sakura, "Aku mau istirahat dulu sebentar dari kuliah."

Naruto menatap Sakura masih dengan pandangan heran. Mengapa Sakura yang kemarin semangat kuliah jadi tampak tidak ada kekuatan lagi? Tentu saja karena dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah lagi dengan gadis itu, "Katakan saja, karena apa?"

"Itu karena kau membocorkan semuanya, sayang." agak geram Sakura menekankan kata terakhirnya, "Gara-gara kau bicara yang kemarin kepada Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke mengetahui tentang kita. Kau pikir aku tidak malu karena membohonginya? Aku yakin pasti ia akan dendam padaku."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, memang sepertinya kemarin adalah kesalahan yang terbesar. Tapi, bukannya jujur akan lebih baik? Ia tidak peduli kalau nanti Sasuke akan berbuat sesuatu padanya asal jangan kepada Sakura. Dan yang terpenting ia sangat puas setelah mengungkapkan semuanya. Sangat puas!

"Tapi kau tidak marah denganku kan?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang diam. Benar juga ya sekarang ia nyatanya tidak marah dengan Naruto, seharusnya kan ia marah dan memberinya pelajaran. Apa mungkin… yah mungkin saja ia sudah tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi pada Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke dendam juga tidak masalah. Lalu, soal Naruto… apa mungkin dia…

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" akhirnya Sakura kembali dari alam khayalnya, "Oyah, kau sendiri tidak merasa malu dengan Sasuke?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan tidak berbohong."

Gadis pink itu kesal atas jawaban Naruto yang nyatanya tidak sependapat dengannya. Kenapa si jabrik tidak malu. Eh soal Gaara yang mengetahui itu lebih dulu—memang dia tidak malu sih. Kan ia tidak mengenalnya dari dulu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau marah padaku tidak?"

"Aku tidak marah sih, tapi…" kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh suara telpon rumahnya.

Mau tak mau gadis pink itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tamunya, tempat mereka meletakkan telpon rumah. Siapa sih siang-siang begini menelpon?

"Hallo." langsung saja Sakura mengangkat telpon dan menyapanya.

"Eh, ibu pikir kau kuliah, tapi ternyata ada yang mengangkat telpon. Tidak kuliah?"

"Errr, tidak bu, lagi tidak enak badan." Sepertinya alasan ini yang cocok ia lontarkan, memang badannya agak merasa panas karena hujan semalam, Belum lagi karena kehilaf-annya. Hah, kalau yang itu ia tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanya rasanya saja. Gadis itu hanya merinding kalau mengingatnya lagi.

"Hm, begitu ya."

"Oyah, ada apa bu?"

"Ah tidak, hari ini kalian bisa tidak ke Tokyo?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang menikah besok. Ibu ingin kalian datang ke acaranya. Ibu tidak bisa, ada kerjaan. Jadi kalian saja yang menggantikan ibu."

"Ehm, harus sekarang perginya? Kan jauh sekali kalau kami mesti datang kesana hanya sekedar menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menikah?"

"Masih keluarga kita, tapi keluarga jauh. Tidak enak saja kalau tidak datang. Kalau kau datang bersama Naruto, mereka pasti senang."

Sakura diam sebentar, kalau ia memenuhi keinginan ibunya, itu berarti ia tidak akan kuliah untuk beberapa saat. Naruto juga tidak kuliah. Tidak bertemu Sasuke intinya. Ini bisa dijadikannya kesempatan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang galau ini sebentar. Setidaknya ia berlibur ke Tokyo selama beberapa minggu. Kalau dilihat dari jadwal kuliah sepertinya ia ada UTS bulan ini. Dan mungkin saja itu akan terlewatkan. Tapi tidak masalah. Ini bisa diatur. Kan masih bisa mengadakan susulan.

Naruto tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur, tanpa bicara lagi, kepalanya menyusup dari belakang Sakura—langsung menempelkan pula telinganya di gagang telpon yang saat itu masih tertempel di telinga Sakura. Sakura tersentak dan menjauh selangkah ke samping. Ia memberi kode alis mengkerut tanda tidak mau diganggu dulu.

"Sakura?" terdengar dari gagang panggilan dari ibu di seberang.

"Ah iya, Bu."

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya ibu mengganggu jadwal kuliah—"

Sakura langsung memotong perkataan ibunya dengan cepat, "Aku mau, Bu. Naruto juga pasti mau. Hahha." ia malah tertawa garing sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang kelihatannya belum tahu apa-apa.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu berangkatlah sekarang. Biar kalian sampai sini tidak kemalaman."

"Ok, bu." setelah itu Sakura menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa?" giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Ehm, begini…"

.

.

.

Baru jam dua belas anak fakultas kimia sudah bubar. Bukan hal yang aneh untuk semester awal. Masalahnya memang dosennya jarang masuk. Dan sebaiknya mereka pulang kan? Biasanya kalau ada dosen pasti pulang sore. Apa lagi mengingat hari ini jadwal praktek yang padat.

Kalau mau dilihat di fakultas lain, semua anak sedang konsentrasi menghadapi mata pelajaran. Dosen mereka hadir terus dan tidak terlambat. Mau protes soal itu mereka tidak bisa. Yang mereka bisa lakukan adalah pasrah dan apa adanya. Lagipula enak juga kan tidak kuliah. Itu artinya ada banyak waktu luang yang tersisa di rumah.

"Hm, Naruto hari ini tidak hadir, sepupunya juga, kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak masuk saja hari ini." gerutu Kiba pada Akamaru yang berjalan bergiringan dengannya saat mereka akan keluar ruangan.

"Kiba-kun." Dirasakan oleh Kiba ada yang memanggil dirinya dari dalam ruangan. Lantas si pencinta anjing ini pun menoleh kearah suara.

Tersenyum simpul, Hinata yang menjadi tangkapan penglihatan mata Kiba mendekat kearahnya, "Mau pulang?" sapa Hinata basa-basi.

Kiba mengangguk, ia jadi serba salah kalau sudah berada di hadapan Hinata, tidak malam tidak siang Hinata selalu terlihat anggun. "Kau juga mau pulang?"

Kini mereka mulai melangkah bersama menyusuri koridor itu, "Iya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak ada kerjaan, bo-boleh aku main kerumah Kiba-kun untuk melihat anjing semalam?" tanya Hinaya agak ragu. Memang sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bermain sendiri ke rumah laki-laki kalau tidak dengan teman-temannya.

Kiba merasakan getaran di dadanya, ia merasa sangat senang mendengar hal itu. "Bo-boleh." Kali ini Kiba yang gugup.

Mereka masih berjalan diantara mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang pula, "Oyah aku baru ingat sesuatu." ujar Hinata sendiri. Ia kan harus kerumah kakaknya hari ini. Berarti ia harus membatalkan kunjungannya dulu kerumah Kiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba agak bingung.

"Eh tidak, maaf Kiba-kun, sepertinya lain kali saja aku kerumahmu, aku akan kerumah kakakku sekarang." Hinata menjadi tidak enak hati karena membatalkan kunjungannya yang baru saja dibuatnya tadi.

"Oh tidak apa-apa." Kiba sebenarnya agak kecewa, walau begitu ia juga semestinya tidak terlalu berharap pada gadis ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu kerumah kakakmu itu?" Kiba berharap Hinata menerima tawaran tulusnya.

Hinata diam sebentar. Kalau Kiba mengantarnya berarti Kiba harus bertemu dengan Neji kakaknya, kira-kira Neji bakal marah tidak ya. Tapi kalau ia menolak Kiba lagi, ia akan bertambah tidak enak dengannya, padahal ia sudah menolaknya sebelumnya. Semoga Neji tidak berfikir macam-macam padanya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Kiba jadi nyengir kalau sudah seperti ini, "Nah kalau begitu, pulangnya kita baru kerumahku bagaimana? Aku juga lagi mencari nama untuknya."

Mendengar itu Hinata jadi bersemu merah mendengarnya. Ia jadi merasa akan memberi sebuah nama untuk anaknya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Mangkuk ini kan punya Nee-chan." Sakura mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari rak piringnya. Seingatnya itu mangkuk memang milik tetangganya, tapi kenapa ia lupa untuk mengembalikannya? Dasar otaknya yang pelupa ini. Ngomong-ngomong kapan ia jadi pelupa, hm?

Segera saja Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkasnya. Rencananya ia akan memberikan sesuatu pula pada tetangga pertamanya itu. Maklum, Sakura jarang berbaur dengan orang sekitar. Masalahnya mereka semua adalah ibu rumah tangga—suka menggosip. Lebih baik ia diam di rumah saja daripada kumpul seperti itu—tidak ada gunanya memang.

Hanya ada tiga buah apel dalam kulkasnya. Mungkin ini sudah cukup sebagai balasan. Ibunya dulu sangat suka berbalas makanan—masakkan pada tetangga.

Sakura melangkah keluar pagar rumah, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk memberesi keperluannya untuk berangkat ke Tokyo sebentar lagi. Kalau Sakura tentu saja sudah membereskan peralatannya sendiri.

Langsung saja Sakura mengetuk daun pintu rumah keluarga Hyuga setelah sampai di depannya. Rasanya Sakura baru sadar kalau marga Tenten adalah Hyuga. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di sekitarnya.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka Tenten muncul dari dalam dengan menggunakan busana santai. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, sepertinya Tenten habis masak makan siang.

"Sakura. Ah, tumben sekali kau berkunjung kemari." Tenten berkata santai.

Sakura menyapanya dengan senyuman ramah, "Hmm, ini." ia menjulurkan tangan—memberikan mangkuk yang memang milik Tenten itu, "maaf aku telat mengembalikannya. Makasih Nee-chan."

Tenten menyambut uluran itu, "Wah kau memberi apel, makasih ya." mata wanita cepol dua itu menatap sosok Sakura yang berada di depannya dengan seksama, dilihatnya saat ini Sakura terlihat rapi, "Mau kemana, rapi sekali."

"Mau ke Tokyo. Jadi, untuk beberapa hari rumah kami akan sepi."

"Oh, menginap tempat ibumu sekalian liburan ya?"

"Ah, tidak juga." Sakura tertawa pelan, ia paling tidak mau berbasa-basi panjang dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya, "Aku permisi dulu, Nee." Sakura membalikkan badannya melangkah ke luar pagar rumah Tenten. Ia masih berjalan biasa tidak memandang ke depan dengan pikiran santai.

Baru beberapa langkah melewati pagar pembatas rumah Hyuga tiba-tiba ada yang menyerukan namanya.

"Sakura?" ia mendengar suara yang menyebutkan namanya. Untungnya pendengarannya masih bekerja normal siang ini. Rasanya ia mendengar suara wanita.

Sakura langsung menoleh kesumber suara—yang dirasakannya dari arah sampingnya.

Tidak butuh menjalankan otak lagi dan menggerakkan paksa lagi untuk membelalakkan matanya. Kalau saja ia saat itu sedang minum mungkin semua air dalam mulutnya akan ia semburkan.

"Hi-hinata?" Sakura masih mematung di tempat. Masalahnya mengapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini?

"Wah, Sakura. Kau tinggal dekat sini?" yang ngomong kali ini Kiba—yang berada di dekat Hinata.

Sedangkan Sakura mau menelan ludah dulu. Sempat kehilangan akal sebentar namun akhirnya ia mampu menjawab, "Ini rumahku, aku masuk dulu ya." langsung saja si pink masuk rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan kalang kabut. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya tergerak seperti ini. Seharusnya kan ia tidak sekaku dan seasing begitu. Mengapa ia tidak basa-basi dulu tadi dan langsung kabur? Ah sudahlah!

Sakura langsung mengintai dari balik jendela ruang tamunya melihat apa yang akan Kiba dan Hinata lakukan di sini. Pasti ada tujuan. Kalau mau kerumahnya, mereka pasti tidak bertanya seperti itu. Semoga saja bukan untuk kerumahnya. Kalau mau kerumah, ada masalah apa? Dan tahu darimana?

Hinata sebenarnya tidak punya waktu untuk mempermasalahkan itu, ia hanya ada perlu pada kakaknya sekarang. Lebih baik ia masuk rumah kakaknya dan menyelesaikan tujuannya, mungkin setelah itu ia baru akan berkunjung kerumah Sakura . Lalu, setelah itu mengunjungi rumah Kiba. Huft, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi gadis indigo ini.

"Hinata, kau kenal Sakura?" dari daun pintu Tenten ternyata melihat kejadian barusan. Dan sapaan Tenten itu mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang masih mengintip ini—yang mungkin saja tujuan Hinata mengunjungi Tenten.

Meringis sebentar, Sakura membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke kayu jendela kaca. Ternyata Konoha memang sempit. Di sekitarnya ternyata ada yang saling mengenal. Dari marga Hyuga semestinya ia sudah harus mengiranya. Sekarang ia harus siap-siap ke Tokyo dan berangkat. Selain itu ia harus menyiapkan mental dan ekspresi kalau Hinata bertanya apa-apa pada Tenten tentang kehidupannya. Kalau sudah begitu itu artinya masalah baru akan bertambah. Memang kehidupan ini berat.

"Tidak boleh terkejut, tidak boleh terkejut, santai, santai. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sakura malah komat-kamit sendiri seraya bediri melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**Di bagian Hinata dan Kiba.**

Hinata dan Kiba menoleh ke sumber suara, "Eh, Nee-chan, Sakura-san itu teman sefakultasku." jawabnya sekedarnya. Kemudian Hinata mengajak Kiba untuk memasukki area rumah Tenten.

"Silahkan masuk," Tenten mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan ramah, Tenten melirik Kiba yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini. Ternyata Hinata punya kemajuan sekarang, ia sudah berani mengajak pacar ke rumahnya. Pikir Tenten sambil tersenyum geli.

"Engh, Nee, ini Kiba," Hinata memperkenalkan temannya itu dengan malu-malu setelah mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. "Ia teman Sakura dan aku juga." Kata-kata Hinata terdengar rancu. Masalahnya ia pasti mengira Tenten akan menggodanya sebelumnya.

"Oh, teman ya."

"Err.. i-iya." Balas Kiba dari tempat duduknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Neji-nii kemana?" Hinata langsung memberikan bahasan baru di sini.

"Neji tidak pulang dari kemarin, ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dari kemarin. Mungkin besok sore akan pulang."

"Oh, aku kira Nii ada di rumah." Hinata hanya tersenyum sekedarnya, ia tidak ingat kalau Neji memang jarang di rumah karena kesibukkannya, "nanti aku kembali lagi saja besok."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tenten melempar pertanyaan kembali.

"Ah tidak, ayah kemarin menitipkan ATM padanya, rencananya mau aku ambil sekarang."

"Oh, kalau begitu nanti biar dia saja yang mengantarkannya ke rumahmu."

Kiba yang menjadi pendengar—obat nyamuk. Hanya bisa mendengar dengan baik. Ia juga tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Lebih baik ia duduk biasa di sini.

"Oh ya, aku baru tahu Nee, kalau Sakura tinggal di sekitar sini." ujar Hinata saat Tenten meletakkan dua soft drink di atas meja, yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam dapurnya.

Tenten kembali duduk dan menghadap Hinata, "Memangnya dia tidak pernah cerita? Nee juga baru tahu dia adalah temanmu."

"Mu-mungkin karena aku tidak dekat dengannya saja." Kemudian Hinata menghadap kearah Kiba, "Tapi kalau Kiba-kun sendiri? Bukannya kau dekat dengan Naruto? Mereka kan tinggal bersama, apa kau pernah diajak ke rumahnya?"

"Eh, iya sih, aku memang dekat dengan Naruto, tapi aku juga tidak pernah main kerumahnya." Balas Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Naruto suami Sakura?" Tenten malah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan kedua tamunya itu. "Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang cocok sekali ya, menurut kalian?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahi sedikit terkejut, "Maksud Nee-chan?" mungkin lebih baik Kiba ikutan memanggil kakak iparnya Hinata itu dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan'.

"Hah? Nee-chan bicara a-apa sih?" Hinata berfikir kalau Tenten sedang bercanda, ia agak sedikit bingung dan terkejut atas perkataan kakak iparnya ini, "mereka berdua itu sepupu." Hinata menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja Tenten sempat salah duga akan hubungan mereka.

"Wah, kalau itu mereka yang bilang sendiri loh, memang mereka bilang begitu?"

Hinata dan Kiba saling adu pandang dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Nee-chan bahkan kenal sama orangtua mereka. Kemarin orangtuanya sempat kenalan sama Nee-chan." tambah Tenten lagi menjelaskan. "Anak muda ada-ada saja, menikah muda sekarang. Eh, Hinata kamu menikahnya saat umur dua puluh tahunan ke atasnya." Tenten bicara seperti itu sambil melirik Kiba. Kiba kan jadi salah tingkah, sedangkan Hinata jadi bersemu merah.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka berdua simpulkan sekarang. Mereka menunggu Naruto dan Sakura sendiri saja yang menjelaskan. Mereka masih memilih diam dalam kegerogian.

Saat Hinata akan mengambil soft drink yang berada di atas meja, tidak sengaja pula Kiba ingin mengambil itu juga.

"Eh Kiba-kun, ambilah." Hinata malah menarik tangannya sebelum tangan mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh, Hinata kau saja yang duluan. Aku ambil yang ini saja." Kiba malah meraih kaleng soft drink yang agak jauh dari mereka. Ternyata mereka sama-sama melamun rupanya.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu ini—rumah keluarga Uzumaki, mereka berempat duduk berhadapan satu sama lain, tidak ketinggalan pula Akamaru yang tidak mengerti masalah manusia ikut duduk juga di samping kaki Kiba.

"Errr… Apa kedatangan kami berdua mengganggu?" tanya Kiba seadanya dengan nada agak rancu sedikit. Ia jadi merasa asing dengan kedua temannya ini. Yang kata Tenten sudah menikah—yang dipikirannya mereka malah menutupi hubungan dari orang luar. Dipikiran Kiba hanya satu; pasti ada udang di balik batu dari semua ini. Entah apa, ia tidak tahu. Sebaiknya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu sekarang, mengingat ia paling anti mengurusi masalah orang lain. Apa lagi masalah pribadi yang sangat pribadi ini. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu hubungan mereka berdua walau bukan dari kedua mulut orang di depannya ini secara langsung. Dan setidaknya ia juga sudah mengetahui tempat tinggal salah satu teman dekatnya itu.

"Ah, tidak kok." jawab Sakura terkesan memaksa. Kalau boleh jujur kedua tamu yang tidak diundang yang diharapannya tidak datang nyatanya memang datang—sangat mengganggu. Seharusnya ia segera pergi ke Tokyo menghindar dari mereka, tapi kalau menghindar terus kan bikin pusing kepala. Mau kemana lagi dia? Sampai keujung dunia pasti jejaknya akan tercium juga.

Yang Sakura rasakan ia sekarang adalah; penakut! Yah, ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya jadi seperti ini? Takut dengan fakta yang ada.

Hinata masih agak menunduk tidak mau menghadap mereka berdua. Ia agak merasakan kecewa entah karena apa. Ia sadar ia memang pernah menaruh rasa pada Naruto. Tapi, hanya sedikit sih. Ia bahkan agak shock dan malas bergerak sekarang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya, yang menghempaskan perasaannya yang belum jelas ini ke dalam dasar jurang. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus membuang jauh-jauh itu. Namun begitu, Hinata masih tetap berusaha menutupi semua itu.

Dari tempat duduknya Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang nyatanya sedang duduk santai seperti biasa. Menghela napas, Sakura terus merutukki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik ia juga bersikap santai seperti halnya Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua mau minum apa?" Sakura mulai berbasa-basi, mencairkan suasana yang mungkin hanya ia saja yang merasakan kedinginan ini. Memang nyatanya mereka bertiga tidak merasakan kaku. Mungkin hanya Sakura saja.

Hinata masih tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa sekarang ini. Soal terkejut? Sudah ia tunjukkan tadi di depan Tenten. Sepertinya di sini ia tidak perlu menunjukkannya lagi. Mungkin untuk lebih aman dan nyamanya ia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar—yang jarang ia keluarkan. Kaku juga rasanya. Sedikit. "Ti-tidak usah repot-repot." kata Hinata pelan, "Ka-kalian juga akan keluar kan sekarang? Kami malah akan pamit. Kami hanya ingin bertamu sebentar. I-iya kan Kiba-kun?" Hinata menatap Kiba dengan pandangan alis mengkerut. Pertanda tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini.

Lihatkan, ia akan pergi ke Tokyo saja mereka berdua sudah tahu—pertama, Sakura sudah menduga hal itu, Tenten pasti menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Kedua, apa maksud kedatangan mereka berdua kesini selain mencari kebenaran yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari Tenten? Dan kelihatannya masih ada dampak ketiganya—yang belum diketahui. Itu pikiran Sakura. Jujur saja rasa bersalah dalam dirinya tambah besar dan berlobang. Memang kalau sesuatu yang ditutupi itu pasti akan tercium juga.

"Ohya, kalian tidak kuliah hari ini karena akan ke Tokyo ya? Pantas saja." Kiba malah bergumam sendiri sambil menatap seisi rumah ini.

"Iya, Kib. Aku dan Sakura mau liburan sebentar di sana. Mungkin kami tidak akan kuliah untuk beberapa saat. Bisa kau memberitahu kan itu kepada Kakashi-sensei." jawab Naruto dengan keadaan super santai dari biasanya.

"Ok, tenang saja." Kiba mulai ikutan santai seperti biasa sambil nyengir. Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak dengan ekspresi menjebak dari Kiba ini. Apa mereka akan memulai sebuah game petak umpat dan saling adu perang dingin? Kenapa tidak diberi aba-aba?

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, "Sebaiknya kami pu-pulang ya, kami ada waktu siang ini."

"Wah jadi kalian sudah pacaran ya." Naruto langsung menebak capat.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi saat Naruto berbicara seperti itu kedua pipi tamunya itu memerah tipis.

"Hahah, Naruto kau ini ada-ada saja." Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dengan diikuti Hinata pula, "Kami permisi ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." setelah itu Kiba dan Hinata melangkah keluar rumah. Sakura dan Naruto mau tak mau ikut berdiri dan menggiring mereka sampai ke pintu depan.

Rasanya perkataan Kiba tadi memberikan batu besar kepada kepala Sakura. Benarkan Kiba sudah mengetahuinya dan mereka memilih ambil diam saja. Mengapa seperti ini? Ini lebih menyiksa satu sama lain!

"Sampai jumpa." ujar Kiba sebelum ia melajukan motornya menjauh dari rumah mereka. Hinata hanya tersenyum samar tanda berpamitan kepada mereka.

.

"Ehm, Hin, kau tidak apa-apa? Sedari tadi kau diam saja." Ujar Kiba dari atas motornya—masih berusaha menjalankan motornya dengan baik diantara kendaran-kendaran yang melaju siang itu. Sedari tadi memang Hinata diam saja. Ia jadi merasa aneh saja rasanya. Apa mungkin ini gara-gara karena mendengar kabar Naruto tadi?

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Hinata agak sedikit berteriak agar suara lembutnya sampai kependengaran Kiba. "Kita kerumahmu sekarang ya."

Kiba mengangguk, semestinya mereka perlu menenangkan diri juga. Ada apa ya dengan kedua temannya itu sampai pakai acara rahasia segala? Ehm, mungkin suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan bicara. Kiba akan menunggu hal itu. Saat waktunya tiba, ia akan menerima kenyataan itu pula. Mungkin jika saja Kiba bertanya akan statusnya sekarang, mungkin saja itu akan memojokkan diri mereka. Kiba tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

"Nar, kau sadar akan sesuatu?" Sakura memasang muka paling lelah dari dirinya. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menyenderkan punggungnya santai.

"Ehm, apa? Mereka terlihat akrab ya? Sepertinya mereka pasangan yang cocok." Naruto mengambil langkah dan duduk kembali di sofa.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kecil. 'Ok, dua kali sudah ia berbuat seperti ini. Lihat saja di Tokyo ada pembalasannya nanti kalau sudah ketiga kalinya. Yah tunggu saja, akan lebih menyiksa daripada di kacangin seperti ini.' Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah tahu dari Tenten tentang kita. Oh dunia kalian juga harus tahu. Ok, tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan." Sakura malah berkata-kata yang tidak jelas. Setelah itu Sakura berjalan kearah kamar, berusaha mengangkuti tas besar miliknya—yang sudah disusun sedari tadi menuju ke mobil.

"Sakura kau bicara apa sih?" Naruto beringsut ikut mengangkat tasnya ke dalam mobil. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengerti sih maksud Sakura. Hanya saja ia tidak suka keadaan tegang. Bukannya Sakura memang sudah menjelaskan—sebelum Hinata dan Kiba datang kerumahnya—bahwa mereka sedang ada di rumah Tenten. Dari situ Sakura sudah menduga-duga hal negatif. Dan ternyata, tebakkan dan pemikiran Sakura tidak meleset. Tapi tidak masalah kan, buktinya sekarang Kiba tidak marah padanya. Dia memang best friend yang mengerti. Dan Naruto rasa ia tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu.

Setelah Sakura memasukkan tas itu ke belakang mobil ia baru berbalik mendekat dan menatap Naruto yang dari tadi ingin meminta jawaban. Sakura meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto seraya berbisik, "Kita akan bersenang-senang kan?" tangan kanannya tadi sedikit meremas bahunya Naruto, yang membuat pria itu agak merinding sedikit. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaaa~ gajeeeee~**

**Berhubung laptop saya mau diinstal ulang. Sampai sini dulu aja ya. Hahha *plak* ini aja udah kepanjangan. XD**

**Oh ya, buat Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls: aduh, maaf ya gak ada SI(ShikaIno) di sini, adanya ShikaTema di chap depan m(_ _)m maaf ya *bercucuran air mata karena bikin janji palsu***

**Chap ini memang gaje banget. Datar lagi. Emang gak ada feelnya. Silahkan kalian timpuk saya pake apa aja *merem saking pasrahnya**

**Tapi rifyu yah~ ^^'**


	6. Holiday part 1

Unyyuuuuuu~

Yang udah rifyu kemarin. Makasih ya. Maaf Ammai gak bisa balas satu-satu rifyuan kalian. Padahal ammai udah ngetik balesan kalian panjang-panjang. Eh kehapus begitu aja #keselfrontal =,=

.

Yang udah rifyu: **Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, SoraHinase, gotcha 'avril' namiyakko, Ultach Fussy Chan, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Marmoet Hime Chan, Hikaru Uzumaki, Chachan, Sendal jepit, kimichi-kun, Hanachi Mya-chan, Uchiha Sakura 97, Sabaku Temari-chan, Thia2rh, Michael inoe the UZ, The Red Phantom, Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada, okarasdianto, Putri Luna, ichigo, Namikaze Tania-chan, Narusaku LuffyNami Ichiruki, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Fidy Discrimination, Kurosaki Kuchiki, dea. **

Always arigato to you all.

.

Soal pair SasuKarin, belum pasti kok. Dari sini NaruSaku-nya full dulu karena baru akan merambat ke konflik puncak.. baru setelah itu pair lain yang buntutin. Terus, soal NaruSaku romance entar ada chap terbanyaknya. Hehe #mengingat otak saya yang superduper mesum ini.

Oh ya, di sini Sakura sudah enggak punya ayah lagi. Keluarganya hanya Ibu-nya dan kakaknya Sasori, lalu, keluarga Naruto juga tinggal di Tokyo emang, tapi rumahnya berjauhan gitu dengan rumah keluarga Sakura.

Tapi kayaknya udah menjalar kayak sinetron nih cerita =,=

**.**

**Warning: Don't like? Don't read! OOC mampus, AU, drama stres. Lebai. Rush. Typo.**

**Pair: NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen.**

**Disclaimer: selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau punya ammai sudah hancur tuh cerita XD**

Rate T SEMI M. Jadi yang keagamaannya kuat dan merasa belum dewasa lebih baik skip adegan semi M nya atau lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok? *duaghh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sakura POV-**

**.**

Cklek.

Sambil membawa satu kantung belanjaan, aku membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan dan dengan badan yang capek. Dari kemarin capek memang lagi menyerangku.

Kulihat dan kurasakan dalam kamar suasana sangat gelap dan dingin akan hidupnya AC. Perlahan aku menutup pintu kamar, lalu aku mulai mencari-cari tombol lampu di dinding, kalau tidak salah ada di samping pintu ini lah, setelah aku berhasil mencarinya dengan inner langsung saja ku hidupkan lampunya.

Seketika ruangan menjadi terang akan sapuan cahaya lampu putih itu. Aku melempar pandangan ke arah kasur tepat di depanku, ternyata Naruto masih tidur di atas sana. Kalau tidak salah Naruto dari siang tadi tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Padahal kan tadi ia juga sudah tidur, kelihatannya ia sungguhan capek—karena menyetir mobil berjam-jam untuk menuju ke sini. Ke Tokyo.

Aku berjalan perlahan kearah kasur dan langsung duduk di sana. Memang rasanya capek sekali kalau mengadakan perjalanan dadakkan seperti ini. Aku pun merasakannya. Betapa pegal punggung ini rasanya karena seharian penuh duduk di atas mobil. Belum lagi kemarin kami sampai sini jam dua belas malam. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menarik kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi ku pegang ke atas pangkuanku.

Tadi aku sempat beli pakaian bersama Sasori-Nii kakakku—karena mengingat aku lupa membawa baju atau gaun yang bagus untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta. Tidak bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri karena saking pelupanya, mungkin karena kedatangan Hinata dan Kiba kemarin kali. Huah, pikiran benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Saku-chan, kau sudah siap?" dari luar Sasori-Nii bicara, mungkin dia sudah siap sekarang untuk pergi ke pesta. Laki-laki memang cepat sekali kalau mau berkegiatan.

"Yah, sebentar lagi!" jawabku agak memekik sedikit berusaha agar suaraku sampai ke luar sana. Kemudian aku berangkat dan melangkah menuju ka pintu kamar, saat aku membuka pintu kembali ternyata Sasori-nii sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Cepat ganti bajumu." suruhnya datar. Kulihat ia sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang.

"Cepat sekali Nii, ganti bajunya."

"Ayo lah, sudah jam setengah tujuh."

"Oh, ok." balasku datar, "Oh ya, Nii. Tolong bangunkan Naruto."

"Dia masih tidur?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ok, nanti Nii akan bangunkan."

Masih dengan menenteng kantung belanjaan aku menuju kearah kamar mandi dan rencananya aku akan berganti pakaian. Biar saja Sasori-Nii yang membangunkan Naruto. Kalau aku pasti sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi untuk membangunkannya.

.

.

.

Saat pertama masuk ke aula hotel aku sempat memicingkan mata karena silau lampu yang benderang di sana. Aku lihat Naruto juga merasa silau, belum lagi ia masih dalam keadaan mengantuk sekarang. Walau begitu ia cukup terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas putih.

Naruto tegak agak lama di pintu depan yang besarnya mampu untuk lima orang itu. Sepertinya ia masih mengigau. Aku mundur lagi untuk mendekat kearahnya dan langsung merangkul lengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan tidur di sini. Siang tadi kan sudah tidur." kami berjalan bergiringan di tengah-tengah orang dewasa yang sedang mengobrol saat itu. Masing-masing mereka membawa cangkir tinggi langsing berisi jus. Kelihatannya kami agak telat. Karena ku lihat aula sudah penuh akan orang-orang yang ber-jas dan bergaun malam.

Aku menggiring Naruto sampai ada sebuah kursi yang sedang kosong saat itu.

"Sasori-Nii dan ibu mana?" tanya Naruto ketika kami sudah duduk di sana.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin ke kamar rias pengantin."

Aku melempar pandangan ke segala arah. Dekorasi di sini begitu cerah. Semua menggunakan sentuhan warna putih. Dari sarung kursi sampai ke taplak meja. Semuanya terlihat alami.

Untung saja aku membeli gaun putih, jadi aku tidak mencolok dari pada yang lain. Gaun malamku adalah gaun camisolle dengan kerah selendang di sekitar lenganku, lalu rok suai sampai lutut. Kalau tidak salah nama dasarnya adalah double siffon.

Dulu rasanya aku dan Naruto juga membuat pesta seperti ini. Sayangnya aku lupa dengan keindahan hari itu.

Tidak lama kemudian dua mempelai pengantin muncul dari pintu utama dengan diiringi musik klasik dari gesekkan biola. Dua wanita cantik di depan sana berhadapan seraya mengalunkan nada dari masing-masing biola. Begitu lembut di telinga.

Gaun putih pengantin melangsai pelan di lantai berkarpet itu. Jalannya pelan dan tegas. Pengantin wanitanya cantik sekali. Dua anak kecil seperti bidadari ikut berjalan di belakang mereka. Kilatan foto menyambar sosok tubuh mereka.

Oh yah, kata ibu kan pengantin laki-lakinya saudara sepupu jauh ku. Baru kali ini aku melihat sepupu jauhku itu. Ia juga tampak tegas sekali.

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua insan itu. Dengan perlahan mereka melangkah sampai ke atas panggung dan mereka duduk di sana—di sebuah kursi singgasana yang sudah diberi sentuhan sana-sini, mereka duduk menghadap kami para tamu yang turut berbahagia ini.

Aku menoleh kearah Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap terus, "Kau membawa namaku di sini. Lebih baik kita ke WC untuk mencuci mukamu itu." sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang berada di sini karena tingkah Naruto. Walaupun nyatanya tidak ada yang kukenal di sini tetap saja aku akan merasa malu. Karena aku sadar, Naruto itu adalah aku juga. Jadi jika ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh, aku juga pasti yang kenanya.

"Baiklah." dengan malas-malasan ia ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengekoriku untuk keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

"Masuklah," ucapku sembari bersandar di dinding samping pintu WC laki-laki.

Kemudian Naruto mulai membuka pintu WC-nya dan masuk ke dalam.

Sambil menunggunya aku memakan coklat yang memang sengaja aku bawa dari rumah—yang kusimpan dalam kantong tas ku ini.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan aku sudah menghabiskan satu batang coklat dengan berukuran sedang. 'Lama sekali sih?' Gumamku sendiri.

Aku pikir di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Naruto, lantas aku memilih untuk masuk dan melihat keadaannya di dalam.

Sebenarnya aku mau terkejut dengan pemandangan di depanku ini; Naruto menumpukan badannya di atas wastafel dengan kaki masih terjulur ke bawah. Seperti tidur berdiri. Ck, aku berdecak kesal.

"Nar, bangun! Tidurnya nanti disambung lagi saja." usahaku menggoyangkan tubuhnya tidak sia-sia, ia mengangkat kepala dan langsung nyengir tanpa dosa. "Sudah cuci mukamu?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Sudah." pria jarik itu kemudian menghidupkan keran lagi lalu membasuh mukanya lagi. Sepertinya ini bukan alternatif yang bagus buat seorang Uzumaki untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Setelah ia membasuh mukanya ia menarik badannya dan menghadap ke kaca. "Ayo kita kembali lagi ke sana," ajaknya sembari akan melangkah menuju ke depan.

Belum keburu ia jauh aku menarik lengannya—memaksanya untuk menghadapku. Ia agak tercengang sesaat karena wajah kami berhadapan. Ia pasti melihat pipiku agak kembung sekarang ini. Yang penting ia tidak menyadarinya sekarang

Aku menarik kerahnya agar lebih mendekat sehingga aku bisa menempelkan bibirku ke ujung bibirnya. Langsung saja aku melanjutkan rencana yang sejak awal ku pikirkan, aku memaksanya membuka mulut sampai ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam mulutku. Segera saja aku menggerakkan lidahku mendorong coklat pahit itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Rasakan!

Aku tidak tahu ya ekspresinya seperti apa setelah coklat itu melumer dalam mulut kami. Yang pasti saat itu aku sedang menutup mata menikmati pahit dan manisnya coklat itu.

Ku rasakan ia mencengkram lengan dan gaunku, mungkin itu tandanya ia ingin segera dilepaskan ciuman ini. Aku lebih memilih mencuri napas saja, daripada harus melepaskannya dulu. Biar dia rasakan betapa enaknya rasa coklat itu.

Baru setelah ia menelan coklatnya aku menarik wajahku kembali, aku lihat mukanya memerah sekarang dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum jahil.

"Sakura-chan, kau..." ia langsung mendekat ke wastafel lagi berusaha memuntahkan paksa makanan manis yang baru saja diteguknya.

Aku mengelap mulutku dengan tisu basah sesaat, "Itu pelajaran untukmu, jadi nikmati saja." aku terkekeh geli. Seraya membetulkan gaun yang agak kusut karena cengkramannya.

Ia merinding sesaat, "Iak, aku benci coklat." berkali-kali ia membasuh mulutnya dengan air dari keran itu. Lalu mengelapnya pula. Bisa kupastikan ia tidak akan protes setelah ini.

Coklat memang makanan yang paling ia benci. Aku yakin setelah ini ia tidak akan ngantuk lagi, karena memang ini sepertinya cara ampuh buatnya agar tidak mengantuk, "Ayo kita kembali lagi ke sana," ajakku sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil.

"Tunggu!" katanya seraya mengejarku yang sudah menutup pintu WC itu.

.

.

.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah, berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratusan orang yang hadir di sana tampak begitu ceria. Sebenarnya banyak pertunjukkan yang di pentaskan di atas panggung sana, tapi aku tidak terlalu menyimaknya. Di sini aku makan banyak sekali, mengingat sudah lama tidak makan beramai-ramai seperti ini, kulihat juga Naruto sudah tidak ngantuk lagi—makannya juga banyak.

Pesta yang hanya dilangsungkan beberapa jam diakhiri dengan berfoto bersama antar keluarga. Semua keluarga sebelah bergantian untuk berfoto bersama dengan sang mempelai. Kilatan cahaya kamara pokoknya tidak pernah berhenti-hentinya!

Aku tersenyum sendiri dari tempatku berdiri melihat keakraban keluarga itu.

"Saku-chan, ayo ikut berfoto juga," ajak ibuku yang baru aku lihat sekarang, entahlah dari tadi ia kemana aku tidak tahu.

Aku mengangguk dan mengekori ibuku ke atas panggung, Naruto juga mau tak mau menjadi buntutku. Ketika kami sudah sampai di atas sana, sang juru kamera mengatur posisi kami.

Aku berada di sebelah pengantin pria dan Naruto berada di sebelah pengantin wanita.

"Ok, siap ya," ujar sang juru kamera kepada kami.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik kamera itu menangkap gambar kami. Aku tersenyum samar saja seperti biasa.

Hanya beberapa pengambilan setelah itu aku menyalami pengantin, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya," aku memberi selamat pada mereka. Sedangkan Naruto kelihatannya mengikuti gerakkan ku saja.

"Jangan pulang dulu," kata ibu saat kami baru saja turun dari atas panggung.

"Mau apa lagi, Bu?"

"Mau melihat mereka membuka kado dulu."

"Oh." aku hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Memang cara keluarga kami kalau ada yang menikah saat pembukaan kado dari pemberian tamu, harus disaksikan semua keluarga.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar di hotel Tokyo ini-lah kami beramai-ramai berkumpul duduk lesehan di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan beralas karpet tebal. Memang banyak orang sih, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang ku kenal. Di sini banyak juga terdapat anak kecil yang berlarian kesana-kesini bermain bersama, kelihatannya anak-anak saja tidak capek. Bocah-bocah itu juga termasuk keluargaku, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka bahkan ibu mereka juga.

Sudah beberapa kado yang dibuka oleh kedua pengantin di depanku ini, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau bilang hanya beberapa jam saja pesta, kenapa sampai selarut ini?" bisik Naruto yang duduk di sampingku.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata jadinya seperti ini." aku mengerti kalau Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk istirahat. Tapi kan mau bagaimana lagi kalau kejadiannya sudah begini.

Sekali ini, ia tidak protes lagi, ia hanya memasang tampang tertekuk sebal. Jadinya aku menahan senyum saja karena mukanya. "Sabarlah sedikit." hiburku sambil meledek.

Tawa canda mereka menggema diruangan ini setiap kado yang dibuka dan dilihatnya. Sedangkan Sasori-Nii aku lihat sibuk merekam kami semua dengan handycame-nya. Mungkin momen ini akan diabadikannya. Dasar tidak ada kerjaan saja. Gumamku dalam hati.

"Wah dapat tiket honeymoon lagi." ujar pengantin wanita setelah ia membuka isi amplop yang di dapatinya. Oh iya, nama pengantin wanita itu adalah Temari. Aku baru tahu dari ibuku tadi. Sedangkan yang laki-laki yang duduk di dekatnya itu Shikamaru Nara yang notebane sepupu jauhku.

"Eh, coba lihat tanggalnya kapan?" ujar seseorang yang kukenal dengan nama Tayuya yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Minggu depan, sama dengan yang pertama kudapati tadi, wah sayang sekali ya," jawab Temari-Nee terkesan agak kecewa, aku tahu masalahnya; mungkin karena mendapatkan tiket honeymoon pada hari yang sama. Aku baru tahu honeymoon ada tiket segala.

"Berikan saja pada orang." gumam Shikamaru datar.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau Sakura saja yang menerimanya? Lagipula kalian kan masih dibilang pengantin baru," ujar Temari-Nee yang membuat aku ingin terbatuk.

"Iya, ambil saja. Jadi, kalian kan bisa honeymoon bersama-sama." timpal Sasori-Nii sambil tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya dimana tempatnya? Lagipula aku dan Naruto akan pulang besok," ujarku agak tidak enak.

"Di hotel ini lah, minggu depan mulainya. Oh ya, honeymoon ini bukan sembarang honeymoon loh, ada lombanya juga. Nee-chan juga belum tahu apa lombanya."

Aku berfikir lagi sebentar, kalau aku terima itu tandanya liburannya akan diperpanjang. Kan acaranya mulai minggu depan, berarti paling tidak aku menetap di Tokyo agak lama. Itu artinya tidak akan kuliah. Yes. Satu kesempatan yang tidak akan aku lewatkan dengan gratis ini.

Aku melirik kearah Naruto sebentar, ia tidak membalas menatapku dan masih memandang ke depan entah apa yang ditatapnya, "Bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau?" tanyaku minta pendapatnya.

"Err... terserah kau saja, Sakura-chan."

"Eh~ jangan terserah, harus ikut ya, kan sayang tiket ini kalau tidak dipakai. Lagipula tiketnya mahal loh sepertinya." ujar Temari-Nee cepat, kelihatannya ia senang sekali kalau aku dan Naruto ikutan. Yah baguslah kalau begitu.

"Memangnya acaranya berapa hari?" tanya Naruto kepada Temari-Nee.

"Hanya dua hari, yah kalau kalian mau menambah hari boleh, sepertinya aku dan Shikamaru akan menambah hari lagi," ujar Temari-Nee sembari menatap suaminya yang ada di sampingnya. Shikamaru hanya diam sambil menyipitkan mata.

Temari mengulurkan tiket itu pada Naruto—segera saja Naruto menyembutnya dan mengambilnya, "Terimakasih, Nee." ujar Naruto seraya menarik kembali badannya duduk seperti biasa.

Aku langsung melihat bagaimana wajah tiket honeymoon itu. Hanya selembar kertas dengan tulisan; 'Acara honeymoon bersama di akhir tahun dengan hadiah berjuta-juta yen'.

"Kelihatannya akan seru minggu depan, kan ada hadiah uangnya," bisikku kepada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: wieh, dua jam selesai... *bangga-duagh***

**Laptop saya eror T^T**

**jadi saya hanya bisa sehari ngetik langsung post T^T *takut hilang lagi* laptop saya gak bisa nyimpen data. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Padahal sudah diinstal kemarin =,=**

**Hehehe. Sebenernya saya lebih suka pakek pov sih.**

**-Thanks for reading ya-**

**-Riview please-**


	7. Feeling unlucky

Warning: AU, OOC, MAKIN ALAY. Don't like? Don't read!

DISCLAIMER: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

Maaf baru nongol *jadi parno sendiri* Ammai lagi males aja mejeng di FFN. Hehheh.

Aduuuh, karena kelamaan apdet, ammai jadi lupa cerita sebelum-sebelumnya =,= dan lupa juga cara nulis…

Special THANKS for: **Narusaku LuffyNami IchiRuki, Ultach Fussy Chan, Sora Hinase, kimichi-kun, Wi3nter, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Marmoet Hime Chan, AmarillisBlossom, Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada, Uchiha Sakura97, Michael inoe the UZ, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Tisa's Flower, Fidy Discrimination, okarasdianto, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei, Sabaku Tema-chan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, SilverIce-18.**

Pengen bales rifyu dulu ya.

**Namikaze Meily Chan**: kyaaaa blushing dibilang keren hehhe *plak. Btw kamu bleh panggil aku Nee-chan aja atau siapa, jangan senpai. Hehehe.

**Yuki tsukushi**: wah yuki, saran kamu membantu banget, makasih banget ya ^^ btw soal bola indonesia kalah (udah lama banget ini) makasih atas rifyunya.

**Namikaze Sakura:** hahah, kamu istri Sasu? Aku istrinya Amamia (dari Gokkun!pucho *plak) suka ST? Aahha, makasih atas rifyunya.

**Putri Luna**: hahha, Saku enggak genit mbak, tp Ooc *plak, makasih mbak atas rifyunya.

**Uzumaki Idhul-Nuke:** Hai dhul(aku panggil itu ya, btw jangan panggil senpai, ok?) kekke, ammai jadi salting nih di puji kayak gitu, kyaaa. Btw makasih ya rifyunya. Seneng deh. Kekekeke.

**Uzumaki Sakura:** Of course. Sasgay is a jerk! Lol! Thanks for your rifyu.

**Ichigo:** hahha, chap ini gaje banget ichi~ ammai gak yakin *pundung. Btw makasih ya atas rifyunya.

**Michiru-Kun, Sakuno, silent reder, yuga yagami, kasih tau gak ya:** kamu nungguin fik ammai ya (ngarep sambil berlinang air mata-plak) btw makasih udah ngingetin ammai buat apdet fik ini ya, ^^

**dea**: hai dea. Gapapa kok, kamu rifyu aja ammai udah seneng banget ^^btw makasih ya atas pendapat dan juga rifyunya =D

.

Hihih, ENJOY deh ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura POV

"Sakura banguuun."

Aku merasa ada yang membisikkanku seperti itu tepat di dalam lubang telingaku. Rasanya aku sekarang antara sadar dan tidak. Apa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi? Sungguh berat sekali hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata. Rasanya aku menginginkan tidur yang panjang.

"Bangun Sakura-_chan_, atau ku cium kau."

_Refleks_ aku membuka kedua mataku seketika dan mendapati Naruto tengah berada di hadapanku.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Kyaaa~ kenapa kau disitu!"

Bruk.

Aku langsung beringsut bangun duduk di atas kasur yang sedari tadi malam kutiduri itu, lalu mataku melirik Naruto yang sekarang tengah terduduk di lantai—mungkin karena aku bangun tadi jadi dia mundur dan terjatuh, "Narutooo." aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk membantunya bangun.

"Sakit Sakura-_chan_, pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak," dia mengumpat kesal sembari duduk di pinggiran kasur di sampingku.

"Salahmu sendiri membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu," aku bergumam dengan nada kesal berusaha membela diri.

"Hehehhe." ia melempar cengiran kearahku, entah mengapa saat ia seperti itu aku merasa menjadi kaku, "aku lihat minggu ini kau bangun siang terus, tidak biasanya saja."

Aku menghela napas sembari membenarkan rambut pendekku yang agak sedikit acak-acakkan karena tadi, "Tidak tahu, mungkin karena Tokyo dingin makanya aku seperti itu." kakiku kujulurkan ke bawah kasur sembari mencari-cari sendal tidurku. "Aku mau mandi, ah." setelah aku mendapatkan sendal tidurku—yang nyatanya ada di bawah kasur segera saja aku beringsut dari sana—melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku ini. Sebelum aku membuka pintu WC aku menengok kembali ke arahnya, "_Anyway_, hari ini kita jadi kesana?"

"Yap."

Setelah ia menjawab singkat seperti itu aku langsung bergegas masuk dan segera mengunci WC untuk melakukan ritual yang disebut dengan mandi pagi. Dan setelah itu kami akan pergi ke hotel Tokyo.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Kurasakan pintu mobil yang kunaikki ini dibuka oleh seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah nyengir sekarang.

"Silahkan tuan putri," ujarnya seperti seorang pangeran yang baru saja membukakan pintu kereta kuda kepada tuan putrinya.

Aku terkikik geli mendapati perlakuan darinya yang nyatanya memang sudah norak. "Basi, Nar." aku menggerakkan kakiku ke samping untuk berusaha keluar dari dalam mobil ini.

Sekarang kami baru saja sampai di hotel Tokyo. Mobil yang kami kendarai ini punyanya Sasori-nii sebenarnya, berhubung ia sedang baik hati hari ini, makanya ia meminjamkannya kepada aku dan Naruto.

Setelah aku menginjakkan kakiku ke lantai parkiran hotel Tokyo ini, Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Oh ya, di mana Temari-_nee_?" tanyaku kepada Naruto yang sedang celingak-celinguk—mungkin sedang mencari mobil Temari-nee dan Shikamaru, kan tadi kami dari rumah perginya barengan. Tapi sepertinya kami duluan yang sampai kemari.

Naruto berjalan ke belakang mobil—membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil tas-tas yang lumayan besar dari sana. Isinya hanya baju aku dan Naruto sampai besok.

"Sakura!"

Aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku dari belakang, lantas aku menoleh dan mendapati Temari-nee yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil bersama Shikamaru.

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, "Naruto itu Temari-nee," ujarku pada Naruto yang berada di belakangku.

Sedetik kemudian aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan barang-barang, "Sini aku bantu." aku mendekat ke arahnya dan membantunya mengeluarkan tas yang lumayan berat itu, aku langsung mengambil tas kecilku yang berada di dalam sana juga. Tas kecil ini isinya seluruh uangku dan ATM-ku, langsung saja tas itu kuselempangkan di bahuku.

Setelah kami menutup pintu mobil, kami bergegas berjalan mendekat kepada pengantin baru itu. Mereka berjalan mendahului kami dengan tangan yang saling merangkul sampai ke lobi.

Sedangkan aku dan Naruto malah berjalan berjauhan jarak dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Temari-nee dan Shikamaru sangat cocok. Sambil berjalan, aku terus-terusan menatap punggung mereka.

Setelah kami sampai lobi, dua pelayan menawarkan diri untuk membantu kami membawakan tas itu ke dalam kamar yang sudah ditentukan oleh tiket yang kudapat kemarin.

Selagi Naruto mengisi pendaftaran ulang di sana, aku memperhatikan sekitar sini. Pasangan yang mungkin ikut acara ini sedang menunggu giliran masing-masing untuk mengisi formulirnya. Ternyata pesertanya banyak juga. Aku jadi terkikik geli.

Sudah hampir dua minggu aku di Tokyo. Bagaimana ya kabar di Konoha? Tapi perasaan tidak ingin pulang itu begitu kuat. Aku tidak ingin lagi ke Konoha. Kalau acara ini sudah selesai, itu tandanya aku pulang dan kuliah. Hah, malas sekali.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di lobi dan mendapatkan kunci kamar, kami kembali menyusuri koridor hotel ini untuk menuju ke pintu lift.

Aku melirik lagi ke depan—ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru yang berjalan mesra begitu saja di depan kami. Memang beda sekali kalau pengantin baru. Awalnya kan selalu manis. Tapi, semoga saja mereka selalu akur begitu.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kananku ada yang meraihnya dan menggenggamnya. Sontak aku menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang lagi-lagi melempar cengiran kepadaku.

Aku menatapnya bingung, lalu aku menurunkan pendanganku ke tangan kananku—yang sekarang tengah ia genggam.

Aku mau bicara tapi lift di depanku sudah terbuka, membuatku mengurungkan protesan sesaat.

Alhasil, aku biarkan saja pria _blonde_ itu memegang tanganku sampai menuju di depan kamar kami.

Temari membuka pintu kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamarku, "Jam dua belas kita makan siang bersama ya, kita ketemu di lantai bawah." setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku menarik tanganku dari Naruto, "Tanganku basah kalau digenggam terlalu erat seperti itu," ujarku sembari membuka kunci kamar.

"Engh, begitu ya?" Naruto mengekoriku yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Blam.

.

.

.

Normal pov.

Suara hempasan ombak di sekitar hotel sudah seperti alunan nada biola yang di bawakan dengan penuh perasaan. Biru laut, harum air pantai, pohon kelapa dan pasir putih merupakan tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk berlibur.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai," Sakura mendahului langkah suaminya saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam area pantai, gadis _pink_ itu menoleh menatap Naruto yang berada di belakangnya, helaian rambut _pink_-nya sebagian diterbangkan oleh angin. Mata _emerald_-nya memicing karena terpaan sinar matahari, "Naruto, kau suka pantai?"

Pria _blonde _itu tersenyum sambil memicingkan matanya. "Sangat suka, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk karena ia mempunyai kesukaan yang sama dengan suaminya. Ia berbalik lagi mulai berlari menuju ke arah laut untuk mencari Temari dan Shikamaru yang sudah membuat janji dengannya tadi.

Naruto masih berdiri di tempat sembari menatap punggung wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kalau ia boleh jujur, sedikitpun ia tidak menyukai pantai, maksud dari perkataannya; 'Sangat suka, Sakura-_chan_' adalah sangat menyukai istrinya yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya ia miliki hatinya.

Pria _blonde _itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya berusaha menyusul jejak si _pink_ sambil mengeluarkan kamera yang berada di dalam kantong celana pendeknya.

Dilihatnya dari kejauhan Sakura tengah berbicara pada Temari yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi pantai. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan sepertinya seru sekali. Lantas pria _blonde_ ini mengarahkan kameranya ke arah istrinya. Memotretnya diam-diam dengan pose yang terbilang tidak siap sedikit pun.

Naruto terus memfoto Sakura sampai ada sebuah tepukkan mantap di bahunya, pria _blonde_ itu menurunkan kameranya dan menoleh ke samping, "Shikamaru..."

"Kita duduk di sana saja," ajak Shikamaru ke sebuah tempat duduk batu dengan atap dedaunan kering di sekitar pinggiran pantai.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Sakura Haruno," ujar Shikamaru lagi setelah mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi batu itu, dari sini mereka bisa melihat Sakura dan Temari yang tengah berbincang seru.

Naruto diam sebentar sembari menatap kedua wanita yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya itu, "Begitulah," ujarnya terkesan pasrah sambil memutar kameranya di atas meja di hadapan mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa saat Shikamaru bertanya seperti itu padanya, ada rasa aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Rasa itu antara rasa bimbang dan bingung. Rasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Biasa, kalau Nii sendiri?" Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"Masih tahap bagusnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hahah, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani kehidupan baru."

Naruto diam tidak bisa menjawab karena nyatanya ia memang tidak terlalu paham apa yang tengah dibicarakan ini.

"Semua orang saat sudah menikah, memang di awalnya masih tahap bahagia. Kalau sudah lama, tidak ada yang bisa menjaminnya."

Naruto mencoba mencerna perkataan Shikamaru, "Maksudmu cerai?"

"Itu adalah jalan keluar yang paling terakhir kalau memang tidak ada jalan keluar yang lain, tapi kalau bisa kehidupan baru itu hanya ditempuh satu kali saja seumur hidup." Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, "hei, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Pria _blonde_ itu tersentak kaget, "Eh? Tidak-tidak. Yang aku ketahui kabanyakkan orang di dunia ini kalau tidak bias mengatasi masalah dalam keluarganya ialah… bercerai."

"Hahah, jangan sampai kau dan Sakura seperti itu. Atau kau malah ingin seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sela Naruto cepat.

"Baguslah." Shikamaru hanya menghela napas.

.

.

"Ok, Sakura! Ayo kita belanja!" seru Temari sehabis ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Sakura langsung meneguk air minumnya yang isinya masih banyak sampai separuhnya, "ok, Nee!" kemudian ia melanjutkan sisa dari air minumnya sampai kandas.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat duduknya. Padahal hidangan makanan yang mereka pesan beberapa saat yang lalu masih tersisa. Sepertinya Shikamaru dan Naruto-lah yang harus menghabisnya.

Kalau ramen sih, Naruto tidak masalah. Kalau makanan ala pantai seperti ini, mungkin ia bakal mual-mual kalau makan terlalu banyak.

"Sebentar lagi saja, habis makan tidak baik kalau langsung beraktifitas," ujar Shikamaru kepada istrinya yang baru saja akan berdiri dari kursi makannya. Temari kembali duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau perginya sekarang kan kami enggak pulang malem." Kemudian Temari menghadap Sakura, "iya kan, Saku-_chan_?"

Sakura mengelap mulutnya sebentar dengan sapu tangannya. "Hump, bener sekali."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas, "ya sudah, hati-hati saja."

Temari langsung melempar senyuman manis karena sudah mendapat izin dari suaminya. "Ok! Kami pergi dulu ya." di detik berikutnya, Temari mengecup sekilas pipi Shikamaru pertanda pamit. Baru setelah itu gadis berkuncir empat itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo Saku-_chan._"

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat Temari mencium Shikamaru di depannya. Jujur saja ia jarang yang namanya melihat orang mesra-mesraan di depan matanya kecuali kedua orangtuanya. Ia malah mengingat sesuatu. Ketika ia berciuman pada Naruto. Oh, kenapa ia malah mengingat akan hal itu. Benar-benar memalukan.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Err… aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto. Kau pasti tidak mau ikut. Hehhehe," pamit Sakura terkesan parno. Ia berharap kalau kedua saudara yang berada di depannya tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto hanya menggut-manggut mendengar hal itu. Kemudian Sakura langsung mengikuti langkah Temari yang sudah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu.

Dari kejauhan Temari menoleh menyuruh Sakura untuk lebih cepat, "ayo cepat!"

"Iya, iya." Sakura berusaha untuk berlari mengejar Temari.

"Saku-_chan_, kita ke sana dulu ya," ujar Temari saat Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya sembari ia menunjuk ke depan sana.

"Memang di sana ada jual apa saja?" adalah obrolan pertama mereka sambil berjalan berdampingan.

"Hm, banyak. Aku enggak tahu juga sih."

"Baru pertama kali ke sini?"

"Iya. Hahah."

"Oh… eh, Nee nanti akan tinggal di mana?"

"Sepertinya di Konoha saja, habis Shikamaru kerjanya sekarang ditugaskan di sana."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Temari. Mereka berdua masih menyusuri jalanan untuk menuju sebuah toko yang letaknya berada di luar area pantai ini. Sandal yang digeret oleh mereka cukup menimbulkan suara selain suara deruan ombak.

"Di sekitar sini ternyata sepi ya?" Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan. Saat ini mereka baru sadar kalau sudah keluar dari area pantai dan hotel. Memang di sini kalau siang jarang dilewati orang-orang. Hanya sesekali saja untuk jalanan seperti ini. Sampai sini ombak pun tak terdengar lagi.

"Tapi walau begitu, tumbuhannya banyak." Sakura tidak harus memicingkan mata lagi, karena di sekitar sini banyak pohon-pohon yang tumbuh untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang akan langsung menerpa wajah.

"Iya, udaranya segar." Temari menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Apa masih jauh, Nee tempatnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi aku rasa ada di sekitar sini…"

"Ah, yang benar?" Sakura merapatkan dirinya pada Temari seolah ia baru merasakan sesuatu aura hitam. "Aku merasa tidak enak."

Tawa Temari langsung pecah, "di sini tidak ada hantu, Saku-_chan_. Hahaha." Temari ingat, sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti Sakura hanya hantu.

"Bukan begitu, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti langkah kita dari tadi," suara Sakura lebih terdengar seperti berbisik. Ia memang merasakan ada langkah yang mengikuti langkah mereka. Seperti ada tiga orang. Biasanya _feeling _Sakura selalu benar. Tapi, apa mungkin, di tempat seperti ini ada yang seperti itu?

Temari terdiam sebentar, "aku juga merasa begitu."

Memang benar. Ada tiga orang yang berada di belakangnya sedang membuntutinya. Entah dari kapan yang pasti ketiga orang berjubah hitam itu sudah mendengar beberapa obrolan singkat dari Sakura dan Temari.

Temari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti seketika—membuat langkah Sakura juga ikut terhenti. Dan dirasakan mereka pula orang yang berada di belakangnya itu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Sambil menahan napas, Temari memutuskan untuk menoleh, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau menoleh? Tapi, mengapa ia merasa canggung—ralat, takut untuk menoleh?

Sakura pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan… bisa dibilang mengerikan. Oh, ternyata ada dua orang, berarti _feeling_ Sakura salah, bukan?

Temari memaksakan diri untuk menarik senyumnya karena sudah tertatap langsung pada mata mereka. Mereka berdua pun balas tersenyum.

Jika mau berpikiran positif dulu mereka akan mengira kedua orang lelaki ini adalah turis biasa. Karena rambutnya berwarna pirang dan satunya berwarna hitam. Ah, biasa saja. Naruto saja rambutnya berwarna pirang asli. Mungkin juga mereka orang di sekitar sini.

Kemuda kedua wanita ini memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Gara-gara ini, kenapa mereka merasa tempatnya jauh sekali? Atau memang tidak ada toko itu di sini? Temari jadi bimbang.

"Saku-_chan,_" panggil Temari sambil berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Kita pulang saja yuk."

"I-iya iya."

Tapi, kalau mereka harus berpikiran negative? Mereka pasti menebak kedua orang itu adalah penjahat. Karena jelas, salah satu dari mereka ada yang memakai banyak tindikkan. Mana lagi yang satunya mukanya seram.

Temari dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berbalik ke belakang. Tapi kedua orang tadi malah menghalangi jalan mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Bisa minggir?" ujar Temari berusaha untuk sopan. Padahal keringat dingin sudah muncul di sekitar dahinya. Begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Kami mau lewat. Boleh permisi?" timpal Sakura biasa. Ia paling tidak bisa bicara sopan dengan orang macam ini. Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan kemampuan karatenya untuk menghadapi orang-orang macam ini kalau misalnya mereka bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Itu dalam pikirannya.

"Nona, bermain-main lah dulu pada kami."

"Eh?" ternyata benar dugaan Temari. Mereka bukan orang yang baik-baik. Temari semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tas yang dibawanya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk seperti itu. Mohon minggir dulu."

Sakura berusaha untuk lewat tapi mereka tetap saja menghalangi jalannya.

"Hahahah, ayolah, Nona. Ikutlah bersama kami." salah satu dari mereka mencolek pipi Sakura—membuat Sakura seketika naik darah. Padahal Naruto saja kalau mencoleknya akan babak belur. Apalagi mereka. Terpaksalah Sakura menunjukkan sisi aslinya pada mereka.

Duagh!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura melayangkan tinjunya kepada pemuda berambut kuning itu—yang seenaknya mencolek dirinya. Pemuda itu seketika jatuh tersungkur ke tanah yang tadi sempat dipijaknya. "Jangan sembarangan menggoda orang!" ujar Sakura hampir berteriak.

Temari mengangguk dari belakang. Menimpali perkataan Sakura sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu?" tambah Sakura lagi.

Sesaat pemuda yang berambut hitam itu—yang diketahui bernama Kisame menatap temannya yang tersungkur, kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Sakura. "Wow, kau melawan sekali, Nona." Kisame menyeringai, ia menarik sesuatu dari jubah hitamnya dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang tajam.

Kala itu pula Sakura terbelalak melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara sepeda motor terdengar sangat keras mendekat ke arah mereka. Sakura pikir itu adalah orang lewat saja. Tapi, ternyata itu juga salah satu komplotan mereka, ketika orang itu seenaknya menarik tas Temari dengan cepat.

"Kyaaa…!" Temari tidak bisa menghajar orang yang menarik tasnya itu—karena orang itu langsung melajukan motornya dengan kencang sampai punggungnya menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Sial! Berarti _feeling_ Sakura tadi memang benar, memang ada tiga orang yang sedang membuntutinya tadi.

Selagi Sakura lengah karena berpaling pada orang yang melaju dengan motor tadi, Kisame menusukkan pisaunya di bagian perut Sakura dari belakang.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghujam bagian belakang perutnya.

"AAHHH…!" Temari hanya berteriak histris karena melihat Sakura yang sekarang tertatih di depannya. Kaki Temari hanya bisa bergetar karena melihat kejadian ini secara langsung.

Perlahan tubuh gadis mungil _pink_ itu merosot ke tanah setelah Kisame mencabut pisaunya.

Pein—pemuda yang berambut kuning itu bangun, "Kisame kita pergi saja dari sini. Sepertinya ada orang di ujung sana." Pein langsung menyeret Kisame untuk pergi dari sana. Mau tak mau Kisame hanya mengikuti langkah Pein saja.

Sementara itu Temari masih gemetaran sambil menutupi mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi, di detik berikutnya ia mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura. "Sakura!" pekiknya pada gadis itu.

Sakura memang masih sadar. Tapi, kesadaran pada dirinya tidak sepenuhnya. Ia hanya bisa meringis, memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Darah segar terlihat mengalir dari belakang perut Sakura. Temari terbelalak melihat hal itu. Memang darahnya tidak terlalu banyak karena hanya pisau kecil yang menghujam tubuhnya. Tapi, tetap saja Temari _phobia_ yang namanya darah.

Lama-lama bibir Temari memucat karena tetap melihat cairan merah itu. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan bau dan bentuk dari cairan kental itu.

Tidak menunggu lama, Temari pun ikut ambruk di samping tubuh lemah Sakura.

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**Sebenarnya udah lama ini diketik (separuhnya) Lol. Walau udah lama chap ini adalah chap yang paling buruk dan belum matang (?) jelek bangeeet =,=**

**Gapapa ya pendek *sapa yang peduli* biar amai gak kebingungan cari typonya #masih bertebaran juga.**

**Ohya, yang punya saran untuk chap ke depannya entar Ammai kabulin kook #kayaknya udah kehabisan ide nih orang ^^v**

**Thanks for** **reading.**

**Masih adakah yang sudi meriview atau membaca? XD**

**With coklad.**

**-Amaira-**


	8. Holiday part 2

Warning: AU, OOC, don't like? Don't read! Hihiih..

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

**.**

**.**

**-Holiday part 2-**

**.**

**.**

Belum genap sehari semalam mereka berada di dalam hotel bintang tiga itu—Shikamaru dan Naruto kini sudah meninggalkan tempat itu dan beralih liburan ke rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya, masih banyak barang yang tertinggal di dalam kamar hotel sana. Namun, untuk membereskannya sangat membuang waktu, apalagi ketika waktu mepet seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Untuk urusan kali ini, pria jenius itu tidak mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya, mungkin juga untuk urusan ini bukanlah hal yang merepotkan. Tapi sangat membuat hatinya benar-benar was-was.

Hal yang seperti ini baru pertama kali didapatnya sekarang—mendapati kedua istri mereka ternyata sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Demi apa Shikamaru harus mendapatkan kabar buruk seperti ini? Pemuda nanas itu tampak memegang kepalanya—dengan siku yang bersandar di pegangan kursi rumah sakit ini.

"Ibu!" Naruto langsung berteriak memanggil nyonya Haruno—ketika pemuda itu melihatnya di pintu UGD rumah sakit.

Nyonya Haruno menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya—sedangkan Shikamaru keponakannya masih duduk di samping Naruto. Beberapa saat yang lalu, nyonya Haruno mendapatkan kabar yang agak mengejutkan yang mengharuskannya ke rumah sakit segera.

Nyonya Haruno langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sebelum bicara ia tersenyum. Ia tipikal ibu-ibu yang selalu sabar dalam menghadapi apa saja. Andai Sakura juga seperti itu.

Ah, kenapa ia malah berpikiran seperti itu?

"Dia masih berada di dalam bu," ujar Naruto memberitahukan keadaan Sakura, walau ibunya tidak bertanya. Lagi, wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa melihat senyuman itu, Naruto menjadi agak sedikit lega. Mungkin baginya senyuman ibu Sakura sudah seperti senyuman ibunya juga.

"Ibu yakin, dia tidak apa-apa."

Tidak lama kemudian suster keluar dari sana dan mendekat ke arah Naruto, sesaat suster itu tersenyum, "nona Uzumaki dan nona Nara sudah di pindahkan di kamar 812. Silahkan kalau mau ke sana." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sang suster pun berbalik dan masuk kembali ke ruang UGD itu.

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke sana."

.

.

.

Temari memang sudah siuman beberapa menit yang lalu. Kata dokter ia pingsan hanya karena _shock_ melihat darah saja. Dan untungnya dia tidak sempat disentuh oleh para penjahat itu.

Tapi... tasnya yang malah melayang. Walau uang di dalam sana tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi banyak surat-surat penting seperti ktp dan sebagainya.

Temari hanya menghela napas dari tempat duduknya di atas kasur, kemudian pandangannya menoleh ke arah samping—melihat tubuh Sakura yang masih tergolek lemah karena gadis itu masih pingsan.

Kata dokter, luka di perut Sakura bukan apa-apa. Lukanya tidak dalam—tidak sampai ke organ vital. Tusukan itu hanya dangkal dan menyeset otot perutnya saja.

"Hei, Saku-_chan_, hei bangun kau jangan tidur terus!" Temari berusaha membangunkan Sakura—masih di posisinya semula. Gadis berkuncir empat itu meraih apel yang tergeletak di atas meja, di samping ranjangnya.

Awalnya tidak ada sahutan sedikitpun dari Sakura. Di detik berikutnya malah sebelah matanya terbuka untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ah, ternyata gadis itu tidak pingsan, dan sebenarnya dia sudah siuman beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Diam-diam saja, Nee." Sakura merubah posisi tidurnya miring menghadap Temari yang kini sedang mengunyah apel.

"Kau memang kuat ya, aku jadi ingat sewaktu kau jatuh dari pohon," Temari menerawang mengingat yang sudah dilakukan Sakura waktu kecil, dia tahu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat dengan hantaman.

Sakura terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. "Kalau aku tidak kecapekan saja, mungkin merekalah yang berada di rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Hahaha." Temari menggigit apelnya kembali, "ngomong-ngomong perban di perutmu ketebalan. Plester saja sudah cukup untuk mengobatinya."

"Kau pikir ini tidak sakit? Ini lumayan sakit, Nee." Sakura meraba-raba belakang perutnya—yang beberapa saat lalu sempat tergores. "Lagipula dokter tadi bilang aku harus menginap di sini. Dan sekarang kenapa kau malah ikutan untuk menginap? Kan cuma aku yang tertusuk? Kau pingsan kan karena phobiamu itu."

"Hei, bukannya dokter juga menyuruhku menginap?"

"Dokter dipercaya. Hahaha. Tapi enggak apa sih kalau mau menginap di sini. Kira-kira Naruto cemas tidak ya padaku?"

"Dasar, tukang cari muka!" Temari langsung menimpali dengan cepat.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak kenapa-kenapa tiba-tiba mau menginap di rumah sakit, bukankah kau yang mau cari muka dengan suamimu itu?" balas Sakura dengan seringainya.

"Sssttt, Sakura. Jangan buka aib!" Temari menjadi agak malu mendengar penuturan Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja gadis _pink_ itu menarik senyum sendiri ketika Temari berbicara seperti itu. Jujur saja hatinya senang ketika merasakan hal semacam itu. Kalau pun misal Naruto mengalami seperti hal dirinya. Mungkin dia pun akan kalang kabut.

Sebenarnya, Sakura memang tidak apa-apa. Tadi memang ia sempat pingsan karena ditusuk oleh pisau kecil di hari panas. Belum lagi ia kelelahan karena dari kemarin terus berpergian keluar.

Entah mengapa ia menjadi kepikiran untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto ketika pria itu mengetahui ia sedang tergolek lemah. Sakura kembali berbaring seperti semula—mengabaikan Temari yang masih memandanginya dengan apel di tangannya.

_Cklek_.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan mereka dibuka oleh seseorang. _Refleks_ Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu dan mendapati Naruto, Shikamaru dan—Ibu?

Sepertinya ia tidak jadi akting saja karena ada ibu, hanya ibu yang tahu ia berbohong atau tidaknya. Temari hanya menahan ketawa ketika mengetahui gerak-gerik Sakura.

Ibu yang terakhir masuk kembali menutup pintunya—sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto segera mendekat ke tempat tidur istri mereka.

"Sakura_-chan_? Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Sakura membuang muka kesal, bisa-bisanya Naruto bertanya seperti itu padanya, dan lagi mengapa dia tampak tidak terlihat cemas. Khayalan-khayalan sebelumnya yang berada di pikiran Sakura bahwa Naruto cemas telah lenyap.

Ibu-pun menghampiri Sakura, dan ketika sudah dekat dia mengusap rambut Sakura dengan pelan, "benarkan, Saku-_chan_ tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto akhirnya bernapas lega, sebelumnya dia memang merasa gusar dan agak sedikit cemas. Dia juga takut dia akan dimarahi ibu karena kejadian ini. Untung saja ibu sangat baik—yang malah sekarang menenangkannya.

"Syukurlah, Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi."

"Memang dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, Naruto. Dia kan sudah kebal!" Temari menyahut sembari mulai memakan lagi apelnya. Sakura langsung mencibir melihat kakak sepupunya yang memang agak usil itu.

"Yah, syukurlah kalau begitu." Mendengar itu Shikamaru hanya dapat bernapas lega.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan liburan kita?" Temari mengingatkan sesuatu yang membuat semuanya terlupa sesaat. Benar juga liburannya kan belum selesai, bukannya ada lomba-lomba dengan berbagai hadiah di sana.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkannya dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Sakura hanya menghela napas bosan, bisa-bisanya kedua pasangan itu mengungkit liburan sedangkan kondisinya seperti ini. Temari memang sudah besar dan terkadang sifatnya seperti anak kecil. Sakura tidak bisa untuk tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto, ternyata perhatian suaminya itu sedang tertuju kepada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ya sudah, hari sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur saja." Shikamaru memegang lembut kepala Temari. Shikamaru benar, hari ternyata sudah malam dan memang Temari butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Sakura juga, kau istirahat. Sepertinya kalian bisa pulang besok."

Sakura hanya membalas senyuman kepada Shikamaru. Ada yang aneh di sini sekarang. mengapa Naruto tidak berkata banyak? Memangnya Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?

"Ayo Naruto, kita kembali ke hotel dan mengambil barang-barang kita. Biarkan mereka istirahat." Shikamaru berjalan duluan keluar kamar dengan disertai anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Pergilah. Di sini ada ibu."

Baru setelah ibu mengatakan itu Naruto benar-benar malangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Shikamaru.

.

.

"_SURPISE_!"

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendapati _surprise_, matanya agak terbelalak dan kalau saja dia punya penyakit jantung, mungkin setelah ini dia akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi. Gadis itu tidak ingat ini tanggal ulangtahunya atau bukan. Atau mungkin tanggal ulangtahun Naruto? Sepertinya juga bukan. Naruto juga terlihat terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Berbagai kertas warna-warni jatuh dari atas kepala Sakura dan Naruto ketika mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura juga heran mengapa ada beberapa balon warna-warni tergeletak di lantai.

Siang ini mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan mendapati kejutan. Sakura sedikit terharu melihat mereka semua yang susah payah membuat kejutan ini.

"Saku-_chan_! Selamat ya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." Ibunya Naruto maju tiba-tiba memeluk menantunya itu, terkadang Sakura tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau bilang dia sangat berlebihan.

"Kami benar-benar cemas mendengar kalau kau dalam bahaya." kemudian Minato maju mendekatinya dan mereka berdua bersama-sama membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam, sampai-sampai membantunya duduk di atas sofa. Sakura seperti baru saja mendapatkan kejutan setelah dia pulang dari rumah sakit dan memberikan mereka seorang cucu.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku kira ada apa?" Naruto juga masuk tapi dia tidak ikut duduk. "Aku mau menaruh barang-barang dulu di kamar." entah dia bicara pada siapa setelah itu Naruto menuju tangga untuk naik ke atas, yaitu tepat di kamar Sakura.

"Cepat Naruto, setelah itu kita makan-makan ya!" ujar Kushina kepada anaknya yang sekarang berada di lantai dua.

"Ayah, ibu ini sepertinya berlebihan..." Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Enggak apa-apa! Kami memang menyiapkan ini untukmu." Kushina memberikan Sakura sebuah cangkir tinggi yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat. "Mari bersulaaang!" katanya semangat.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terharu, ternyata mereka semua menghawatirkannya. Kemudian Sakura mengikuti mereka dengan bersulang dan segera menghabiskan air dalam minuman itu, ternyata itu susu coklat.

Ibu keluar dari dalam dapur bersama Sasori dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan, kemudian mereka meletakan makanan itu tepat berada di depan Sakura.

"Kami sudah masak banyak untukmu." Sasori-_nii _duduk di depan Sakura, kakaknya itu terlihat menggunakan _appron_ hitam, "mengapa mukamu tetap datar?"

"Ah, enggak kok aku senang banget!"

"Ngomong-ngomong bau apa ini?" Minato menyadari sesuatu dari penciumannya, dia mencium sesuatu yang agak mengganggu.

Sepertinya Sasori baru menyadari sesuatu. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dapur, "aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Ya ampun Sasori, ibu kira kau sudah mengangkat seluruh kue dari dalam panggangan." Ibuku mengoceh sambil berbalik ke dapur juga untuk melihat Sasori, lalu Kushina dan Minato pun merasa penasaran segera ikut masuk ke dapur. Sedangkan Sakura masih ingin duduk di ruang tamu ini.

Melihat itu Sakura tidak bisa untuk terkikik geli. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil salah satu kue yang dimasak oleh kakaknya itu dan memakannya langsung.

Gadis itu merasa sangat-sangat tenang untuk detik ini. Berada di tengah-tengah mereka semua mampu melupakan semua kejadian yang berada di Konoha sana. Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak kuliah dan meninggalkan segala aktifitasnya di sana?

"Sakura-_chan_, ada apa di dapur?" Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah duduk di samping Sakura. Pria itu mengambil salah satu kue dan mulai memakannya juga.

"Sasori-_nii_, menggosongkan kuenya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ternyata masakannya tidak terlalu buruk." Sakura mulai memakan kembali kue itu.

"Yah kau benar, rasanya memang enak," komentar Naruto pendek.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, masakanku enggak enak!"

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura-_chan_," Naruto tampak gugup karena Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Naruto baru teringat sesuatu, dia merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Sakura.

Sesaat Sakura terdiam. Hari ini, Sakura memang tidak sedang berulang tahun, kan? "Apa ini?" Sakura mengambil alih kotak itu.

"Itu handphone, kau bilang handphonemu hilang. Itu benda yang penting. Jadi aku pikir kau membutuhkan itu."

Sakura langsung membuka isi kotak itu dan benar mendapatkan sebuah handphone di dalam sana. "Terimakasih." Sambil tersenyum Sakura mengamati benda itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang belum sempat membeli yang baru—setelah handphone lamanya masih ada di Sasuke. Biar sajalah, pikirnya.

"Aww, panaas!" Dari sini Sakura dan Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan itu dari dapur.

Hahaha.

.

.

"Halo, Ino." Sakura memutuskan untuk menelpon Ino pagi ini. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan temannya yang satu itu. Dia yakin sudah banyak hal yang terjadi selama dia absen dari kuliah. Jujur saja Sakura agak takut dan ragu untuk menelponnya.

"Hallo, siapa ini?" dari seberang Ino tampak ceria, sepertinya memang banyak sesuatu yang dilewatkannya. Dia masih berharap Ino masih menganggapnya teman setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Memang tidak ada masalah antara Ino dan Sakura sebelumnya. Tapi, dia hanya merasa bersalah saja pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini aku." Sakura menarik napas, "Sakura."

"SAKURA!" KEMANA SAJA KAU?" sudah bisa diduga, Ino pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya. "Sudah sebulan lebih kau absen kuliah!"

Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas. "Aku ada di Tokyo," jawab Sakura seadanya. "Gimana dengan kuliahnya?"

"Kukira kau tidak peduli lagi dengan kuliah." Ino tertawa sebentar dari seberang sana. "Ujian sudah di mulai, kau mengulang saja di tahun depan."

"Jangan mengejeku seperti itu!"

"Salahmu sendiri mengapa tidak masuk."

"Hum, apa susah ujiannya?"

"Sangat susah, bahkan aku tidak yakin di semester satu ini kami akan mendapatkan nilai yang cukup baik."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar semua itu. Apa maksud Ino dengan kata 'kami'? Ok, dirinya mungkin tidak termasuk di dalam sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar... suamimu."

Sakura sudah tahu ini pasti terjadi. Dia berani bertaruh kalau gosip tentangnya sudah menyebar luas di kampus. Entahlah bagaimana caranya gosip itu menyebar luas. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah seperti ini?

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku rasa kami berdua sama-sama mengulang di semester depan." jawab Sakura tenang—mungkin mencoba untuk setenang mungkin. "Kau tidak bertanya tentang kabarku ya!" setidaknya dia cukup senang bahwa Ino tidak marah.

"Memangnya kau bertanya tentang kabarku?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar penuturan temannya itu. "Baiklah, Gimana kabarmu?" Sakura mulai berdiri dari posisinya yang dari tadi duduk di atas ranjang.

"Yah aku tahu kalau keadaanmu sendiri baik. Kau tahu Sakura gimana kabarku? Kabarku sangat-sangat baik!"

"Ow, benarkah? Aku jadi iri."

"Kenapa kau harus iri? Kau seharusnya lega sudah menikah! Sedangkan aku masih menunggu seseorang yang akan menikahiku."

Sakura terdiam mendengar itu. Ino benar dia seharusnya senang dengan keadaannya sekarang, "ya sudah, menikah juga sana!" Sakura mendekati jendela kamarnya dan melemparkan pandangan di luar sana, dia melihat kakaknya Sasori dan Naruto sedang mencuci mobil bersama. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu.

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku akan segera menyusulmu!" Ino benar-benar terlihat seperti biasa bagi Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah dilamar seseorang ya? Makanya kau bahagia sekali?"

Lagi, Sakura menyadari tawa renyah Ino. "Hm... tebakanmu kurang tepat."

"Haaah, jadi apa coba?"

"Aku..."

"iya?"

"Aku jadian sama Gaara!"

"APA?" jujur saja Sakura terkejut, kemarin-kemarin dia sempat mengira Gaara menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

"Tapi aku sudah putus juga..."

"APA?" Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terkejut, "bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini berita baik?"

"Yah, ini berita baik karena aku senang putus dari pria _playboy_ seperti dia."

Playboy? Setahunya Gaara memang memiliki pesona yang baik untuk memikat gadis-gadis, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau pria itu ternyata playboy. Pantas saja kemarin-kemarin pria itu sangat baik kepadanya, dan agak sedikit gombal.

"Sakura!" Dari luar Sakura merasakan Ibu memanggilnya—yang juga sekaligus memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ah, Ino. Sudah dulu ya."

"Hei, aku belum puas ngobrol denganmu," dari nada Ino seperti memelas, dia ingin lebih lanjut berbicara kepada temannya yang satu itu.

"Yah, nanti kalau aku sudah di Konoha aku beri tahu. Aku mau keluar sebentar lagi. _Bye_!"

* * *

Author's note:

Ammai potong di sini karena chap depan adalah Naruto POV XD dan kalo masih ada yang ingat dengan ini fik Alhamdulillah keajaiban banget, karena ammai pun lupa #plaakk

Makasih atas riviewnya yang sudah membangunkan saya dari tidur yang panjang :3

Pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan jejak (kata-kata ini nyontoh diblog orang XD)


	9. Tokyo Tower

Warning: kali ini aku pakek Naruto pov. OOC, AU, banyak kata tidak baku, alurnya kayak kelinci Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto** :D

.

-Bukan orang lain yang harus menyesuaikan diri kepada kita, kitalah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan orang yang menerima kita-

By: my friend

.

**Tokyo Tower**

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kuliahku sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah kecil kami yang berada di Konoha sana. Yang aku tahu sekarang kami masih berada di Tokyo.

Sore ini keluarga istriku mengajaku untuk pergi ke makam ayahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke kuburannya untuk berdoa. Aku ingat aku pernah kemari sebelumnya. Aku datang waktu itu untuk meminta restu menikah dengan Sakura. Sudah lama aku mengenal ayah Sakura. Dia adalah lelaki yang tegas, penyayang pada keluarga. Dia adalah teman baik ayahku, maka dari itu Sakura harus menjadi orang yang baik untuku juga.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah istriku itu. Dia sedang khusuk berdoa di depan makam ini. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, aku rasa dia sedang mencoba berdialog dengan ayahnya.

"Naruto, aku dan ibu akan kembali ke mobil duluan. Kau tunggu Sakura ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar Sasori-_nii_ yang duluan pergi dari sini. Aku lihat dia menggiring ibu berjalan sampai menuju parkiran mobil diluar sana. Mungkin dia sudah selesai berdoa—karena memang sudah agak lama kami berada di sini. Mereka sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam, dan aku rasa Sakura benar-benar rindu pada ayahnya sehingga dia betah berlama-lama berdoa. Aku hanya menghela napas.

Kalau saja ayah Sakura bertanya padaku sekarang, apa aku mencintai anaknya? Tentu saja aku akan mengatakan dengan segenap perasaanku. Yah, aku mencintainya, ayah. Dia akan kujaga sehingga kau merasa puas dan tenang di sana.

"Aku ingin minta maaf sama Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalanya sehingga pikirannya melayang kepada pria _emo_ itu. Itu sedikit membuatku cemas, mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku rasa enggak perlu."

"Aku salah Naruto!" jawabnya cepat. "Aku tahu aku salah pada Sasuke. Ah, bukan pada Sasuke saja." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan sekarang menatapku dengan pandangan gusar. Aku yakin dia selalu memikirkan masalah ini terus-menerus, "aku merasa bersalah pada semuanya juga."

Aku tahu ada rasa kecewa di suara Sakura. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa melarangnya. "Sepertinya aku juga harus minta maaf kepada Sasuke."

Dia mencoba menarik senyumnya, aku tahu itu keinginanya sekarang ini. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah makam ayahnya. "Aku selalu berkhayal kalau suatu hari nanti ayah akan menjadi pendampingku saat aku menikah."

Aku mencoba untuk diam mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

"Tapi ternyata itu memang hanya khayalan. Karena dia sudah meninggalkanku sebelumnya."

"Apa kau pernah berkhayal memiliki keluarga yang sempurna?"

Aku tidak menyangka dengan kata-kataku barusan dia menjitaku. "Aww, sakit Sakura-_chan_." Aku meringis dan memegangi kepalaku. Aku lihat dia tertawa sesaat melihat reaksiku.

"Habis, kau bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" dia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Aku tidak menemukan di mana titik keanehan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan barusan. "Menurutmu keluarga sempurna itu bagaimana?" dia malah balik bertanya.

"Yah, keluarga yang menikah dengan cinta." Tidak ada jawaban lain yang terpikir di benaku saat ini. Hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku dan memang itu yang sedang terjadi pada kami—setidaknya aku dapat menerimanya dengan senang hati tanpa syarat apapun.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu!"

Aku hanya memasang cengiran padanya. "Lalu, menurutmu sendiri?"

"Hm.." dia terlihat agak berpikir sejenak. Mungkin sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk itu. "Baik, aku akan memberitahunya," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Tapi, kalau kau mengajaku ke Tokyo Tower malam ini. Haah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana!" Sakura langsung berbalik dan dia agak berlari kecil menuju keluar dari pemakaman ini. Mau tak mau aku segera mengikutinya sampai ke depan mobil kami.

Aku dan Sakura langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam Sasori_-nii_ dan ibu sudah duduk di sana, dan aku rasa kami tidak terlalu lama membuat mereka menunggu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, "Sakura ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore, apa kita tidak langsung saja pergi ke sana?" kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, melihat hamparan langit sore di pemakaman yang mulai gelap.

"Ide bagus!" ternyata Sakura sangat menyetujui ideku. Dia terlihat begitu semangat untuk pergi ke sana.

.

Sejak dulu aku hanya mendengar rumor tentang Tokyo Tower dan dengan segala keindahannya. Selama ini aku memang tidak pernah ke sana bahkan memiliki hasrat untuk pergi ke sana. Kalau tidak karena Sakura yang meminta aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah ke tempat ini.

"Terimakasih _Nii_." Aku dan Sakura membungkuk berterimakasih, saat kami sudah sampai tepat di depan Tokyo Tower dengan di antar oleh Sasori-_Nii_.

"Yakin kalian enggak ikut?" memang tadi Sakura menawarkan kakaknya dan ibunya untuk ikut serta bersama kami, tapi sayangnya mereka menolak dan hanya mau mengantarkan kami saja.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Aku ada kerjaan setelah ini, lagipula ibu sepertinya kecapekan," Sasori-_nii _mengulangi kembali alasannya. "Lagipula kami tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian. Iya kan, bu?" Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Sedangkan aku, aku rasa mukaku memerah mendengar itu. Aku baru sadar ini adalah kencan, mungkin.

"Ya sudah, jangan menyesal saja!" aku tidak menyangka saat ini muka Sakura pun agak memerah, dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami.

"Pulangnya naik bus saja ya. Kalau masih ada hehehe." Setelah itu Sasori menaikan kaca mobilnya, perlahan mobil merah Sasori melaju meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Apa-apaan sih _nii-san_ itu! Bus kan masih ada sampai larut malam!" Sakura sepertinya ingin mencoba protes kepada kakaknya, sayangnya Sasori-_nii _sudah berlalu.

Aku hanya menghela napas melihat Sakura yang masih ngoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas ini. Aku selalu membiarkan dia seperti ini, aku senang melihatnya dalam keadaan marah-marah, apalagi kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

"Ya sudah Naruto, ayo kita cari makan dulu. Aku lapar."

.

Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi gugup seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berdua berhadapan—maksudnya duduk berdua di dalam sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Err.. aku menyesal tidak berinisiatif duluan untuk mengajaknya pergi, entah itu kesuatu tempat atau apa?

Kalau mau diingat-ingat bahkan dihiting, aku hanya beberapa kali makan di luar bersamanya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengajak pacar-pacarku sebelumnya berjalan-jalan. Karena aku tidak suka membuang waktu hanya sekedar makan malam seperti ini.

Aku baru tahu gadis ini suka hal-hal seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku mencuri pandanganku kepadanya yang sedang melihat-lihat daftar menu. Tidak ada rencana hari ini untuk kemari, aku tidak benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Misalnya aku membawakannya sebuah bunga atau coklat? Mungkin dia akan terlihat bahagia dan senang.

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke dinding kaca di sebelahku ini, untungnya gadis ini memilih tempat di pinggir dinding, jadi aku bisa mengurangi kegugupanku dengan melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Dari tadi hanya memandangi tower."

Ternyata dia tidak mengetahui kalau aku sedang memandanginya sedari tadi. "Aku pesan Sushi saja, atau terserah, yang penting ada nasinya."

"Oh, aku kira kau akan memesan ramen," dia mengeluarkan tawa mengejeknya. Aku tahu tidak ada ramen di sini. "Dan minumnya?"

"Kopi saja." Aku kembali melihat pemandangan tower yang luas dari balik dinding kaca ini. Sedangkan Sakura dia sedang menyebutkan pesanan kami pada salah satu pelayan yang bertugas.

Dari lantai empat restoran ini aku tidak bosan-bosan melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Menurutku ini adalah restoran yang tepat buat para pasangan, aku juga tidak tahu ada restoran sebagus ini di sini, mungkin Sakura sering kemari.

"Kau sering kemari ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya, tapi itu dulu. Waktu aku SMA," jelasnya yang membuatku sedikit iri. Aku iri karena aku berpikir dia kemari pasti dengan pacarnya. Membayangkan itu saja membuat hatiku panas. "Aku pernah kemari dengan Sasuke." Ternyata benar dugaanku sebelumnya. "Tapi aku bohong," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura memang dapat membolak-balikan perasaanku dalam sesaat.

"Mana mungkin aku dan Sasuke kemari, Sasuke tidak pernah ke Tokyo."

Aku baru sadar akan hal itu. Sasuke kan tinggal di Konoha. "Aku enggak menyangka, ternyata selain aku masih ada lagi orang yang belum pernah ke Tokyo Tower."

"Jadi, kau belum pernah kemari?" Sakura agak terkejut mendengar itu disertai ketawaku yang menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan pesanan kami datang dan Sakura berterimakasih kepada pelayan itu. Hari ini dia tampak senang sekali. "Lalu, dengan siapa kau biasa kemari?"

"Dengan ayahku." Sakura mulai menyendok makanan yang dipesannya, "terkadang dengan ibu dan Sasori_-nii_."

"Dan sekarang bersamaku ya?" Sakura langsung menghentikan sendokannya yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yah, kau benar." Kemudian dia baru memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut.

Setelah itu dia hanya menikmati makanan yang berada di depannya, apa aku baru saja mengatakan kata yang salah tadi? Oh iya aku baru teringat sesuatu.

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, "tadi kau bilang akan memberitahuku arti keluarga yang sempurna?" aku melihat dia menelan terlebih dahulu makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawabku.

"Masa kau tidak tahu, keluarga sempurna adalah keluargamu." Aku lihat Sakura menyempatkan dirinya untuk meneguk jusnya sesaat, "keluargamu adalah yang sempurna, Naruto."

Aku mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, "maksudmu ayah dan ibuku?"

Dia mengangguk, "menurutku mereka sempurna, mereka masih ada dan bahagia sampai anaknya sudah menikah."

Aku tercengang sesaat. Sakura mengira keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sempurna. Ibu dan ayahku masih ada dan bahagia dan aku sebagai anaknya sudah menikah. Aku tahu ibuku sangat bahagia, begitu pula dengan ayahku. Sedangkan Sakura, dia kehilangan satu dari keluarganya...

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan merusak kebahagian kalian. Aku akan membuat mereka tambah bahagia." Aku masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakura sepenuhnya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Sakura berkata seperti itu. "Malam ini aku ingin pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibumu saja yah."

.

Malam ini aku benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk berbincang-bincang kepada Sakura. Banyak cerita yang berkesempatan untuk kulemparkan kepadanya, entah itu cerita hal yang konyol yang pernah kulakukan saat SMA, bahkan perasaanku saat aku pertama kali mengendari mobil hadiah dari pernikahan kami.

Begitupun dia, dia menanggapi ceritaku dengan begitu simpati. Dan aku senang dia pun menyelangi perbincangan ini dengan cerita tentang dirinya. Aku suka mendengar semua cerita tentang dirinya. Aku ingin lebih mengenal dan memahaminya.

Dan untuk saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia bisa berada di sekitarnya, bisa melihat senyumnya bahkan bisa memasuki kehidupannya.

Kami menyusuri dan keliling-keliling di daerah tower ini, tanpa kami sadari kami sudah berada di atas puncak tower. Begitu banyak cerita yang saling kami lontarkan sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar sudah berada di puncak sekali.

"Waaah indah sekali." Istriku berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Saat sedang malam seperti ini pemandangan di luar sana begitu indah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Banyak lampu warna-warni yang terlihat dari atas sini. Aku yakin jika siang pemandangan dari sini tak kalah bagusnya. Aku menyesal baru pertama kemari. Begitu banyak yang kusesali malam ini. Dalam hati aku menangis haru.

"Hei Naruto lihat itu." Sakura tiba-tiba menyuruhku mengikuti arah pandangannya ke salah satu pengunjung di tower ini. Aku lihat ada sepasang kekasih yang mungkin terlihat ganjal di mata Sakura.

"Aku tahu yang ada dipikiranmu, Sakura." Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dari tadi dia memang tidak berhenti bicara—bahkan membicarakan orang yang dilihatnya malam ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Mereka aneh ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari laki-laki itu."

Orang yang dibicarakan Sakura itu memang aneh, orang itu memakai baju hijau ketat, beralis tebal dan berambut aneh. "Sakura-_chan_, kau membuat dosa kita bertambah dengan menghina mereka." Aku masih tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Tapi, mereka memang aneh sih."

"Kau lihat, gadisnya sungguh cantik dan memiliki, err.. dada yang besar. Sedangkan pria itu? Aku rasa dia memiliki uang yang banyak."

Sebenarnya Sakura benar tentang pendapatnya. Aku hanya memakluminya karena dia adalah wanita. "Yah... aku tahu, memang kitalah kan pasangan yang paling cocok." Sebenarnya kata-kata ini yang ingin aku ucapkan ketika dia terus-terusan mencela orang. Dan akhirnya aku keluarkan juga.

Dan ternyata reaksinya hanya diam. Dia berhenti mengamati pasangan yang tadi, kemudian pandangannya kembali lagi kepada kaca jendela tower ini, dan memandang ke luar sana. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, aku pun tak tahu. Apa aku salah lagi bicara?

"Naruto."

"Yah?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

"Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam, harap semua pengunjung keluar dari tower ini."

Aku tadi memang mendengar sesuatu, gara-gara ada pemberitahuan ini aku menjadi tidak yakin dengan yang kudengar tadi. "Sakura kau tadi bicara apa?"

Dia tidak mempedulikanku, dia langsung berbalik dan segera berjalan menuju lift tower ini. Aku pun yang kebingungan segera menyusulnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Aku hanya takut salah dengar.

Dalam lift pun tidak ada kesempatan untuku berbicara dengannya, karena liftnya penuh dengan orang-orang. Aku memang satu lift dengannya dan tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Namun, jarak kami dipisahkan oleh pengunjung-pengunjung lain.

Sial, bicara apa tadi dia?

Ketika sampai di lantai dasar pun dia tidak menungguku berjalan, dia berjalan agak cepat agar aku tetap berada di belakangnya. Satu yang aku sadari, dia malu. Soalnya dia berjalan cepat sambil menunduk.

"Sakura-_chan_!" aku berteriak agak kesal kepadanya berharap dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menungguku. Tidak mungkin saja dia mendengarku dengan nada agak tinggi seperti itu.

Dia berhenti akhirnya, tapi memang seharusnya dia berhenti, karena ini adalah tepat di halte bus. Kemudian istriku itu lebih memilih duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan dalam halte ini.

Aku segera mendekatkan diriku padanya dan ikut duduk juga. Tapi, saat sudah dekat seperti ini aku malah gugup. Untung di halte ini tidak ada orang lain selain kami. Aku rasa para pengunjung Tokyo Tower kebanyakan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

"Kira-kira ada enggak ya busnya?" aku menghilangkan kegugupanku tadi dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ada kok!" aku tidak menyangka dia akan menjawabnya, aku kira dia akan terus-terusan diam sampai besok. Aku menghela napas lega. "Tapi tarifnya dua kali lipat."

Setelah itu kami membisu. Sudah memakan waktu beberapa menit kami di sini tapi bus juga belum datang-datang. Apa sepertinya kami akan tidur di halte ini?

Aku masih ingin membicarakan yang tadi. Sepertinya ini agak sulit untuk membicarakannya. "Err... Sakura, kau yakin dengan perkataanmu tadi?" aku sungguh bodoh mengapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Kalau saja ada batu besar, aku akan menghempaskan kepalaku ke sana. Aku tidak terlalu banyak pengalaman tentang ini.

"Perkataan?" dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar aku tidak melihatnya. Aku yakin dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu. "Kenapa di sini benar-benar panas ya?" aku bisa melihat dia gugup sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, bahkan aku tidak kalah gugupnya.

Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku mencintainya, karena aku pernah mengatakan itu. Apa mungkin aku katakan sekali lagi?

"Sakura." Aku memegang pundaknya—yang sedikit membuatnya kaget—untuk menghadap ke arahku, detik ini aku benar-benar sungguh yakin. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku berharap dia tidak malu kepadaku, karena itu membuatku sedikit bingung memperlakukannya. Beberapa saat dia diam, apa dia masih malu?

Puk.

Sebuah tamparan pelan dari tangannya mendarat di pipiku, dan itu sedikit membuat keseriusan di antara kami mencair. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan tawanya dan membuatku tercengang. Aku bingung, apa itu jawaban darinya? Aku melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya dengan lemas.

"Aku bodoh ya?" katanya setelah dia menghentikan tawanya, "maaf aku tadi berbuat aneh padamu saat turun dari tower soalnya aku bingung mau bicara apa?"

Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia bingung terhadapku, asal dia tahu saja aku selalu bingung padanya. "Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang serius. Aku jadi enggak bisa menahan tawa." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Sedikitpun aku tidak mendapatkan titik kelucuan itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau Naruto, kau lucu." Aku merasakan tangan Sakura mencengkram tanganku. "Maka dari itu." Sakura agak mendekatkan mukanya ke arahku. "Aku mencintaimu juga," dia berbisik seperti itu membuat jantungku bergerak dua kali lipat. Jujur saja mendengar itu sekali lagi aku terkejut, hampir-hampir aku sulit untuk bernapas. Apa aku sedang bermimpi saat ini? Seseorang, tolong cubit aku.

Aku senang mendengar itu, bahkan sangat senang. Ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Mencintai dengan orang yang mencintaiku juga.

"Wah busnya datang!"

Kalau saja busnya tidak datang sedikit lagi mungkin kami akan ciuman. Aku merutuki bus yang baru saja berhenti di depan kami. Seperti tidak ada kejadian apaun istriku masuk begitu saja ke dalam bus, mau tak mau aku ikut masuk ke dalam menuntutinya.

Sakura langsung saja mengambil langkah mencari tempat duduk di belakang sekali. Sedangkan aku dari tadi hanya mengikuti gerakannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama tidak naik bus." Sakura merubah posisi duduknya setengah menumpukan seluruh badannya kepadaku dan tangannya menyusup di belakangku untuk memeluk pinggangku. Entah mengapa dia lebih tertarik bersandar kepadaku daripada sandaran kursi ini. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merangkul bahunya juga. Posisi ini nyaman walau di depan umum.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke seluruh isi bus ini. Hanya beberapa orang yang duduk berada di depan kami. Sepertinya ini bus yang terakhir untuk malam ini.

"Memangnya biasa naik apa?" dari posisi ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari rambutnya. Dia begitu rapi dalam merawat rambutnya.

"Kalau dulu sering diantar oleh _Nii-san_ ke sekolah." Istriku menggerakan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kaca bus yang berada di sampingnya itu, kemudian dia menggerak-gerakan jarinya untuk mengusap embun-embun yang melekat di sana. "Kalau kuliah kau yang antar."

Dia agak merenggangkan badannya dan mengalihkan kepalanya menghadapku, aku pikir dia mau apa?

Seolah kami sudah berada dalam satu hati, aku dan dia sama-sama saling mendekatkan diri untuk berciuman sekilas, kemudian dia merubah posisinya lagi ke semula. Walau sekilas aku merasakan ciuman tadi cukup dalam. Aku tidak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat kami saat saling berciuman tadi.

Karena aku mencintainya.

TBC

* * *

Jyaahhahha XD *panik sendiri* Naruto pov selesai dan next chap Sakura pov dulu, biar perasaan kedua pemerannya tereksplor.

Soal tamatnya mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi. Kalau ada yang kecewa karena amai, maaf ya *bows*

Terimakasih yang sudah baca kemarin ^^ Amai seneng banget deh masih ada yang inget sama nih fik XD ok, rifyu please.

Thanks for reading.

-Amai Hardinata-


	10. Goodbye my Education

Warning : OOC, AU, kata-kata tidak baku, alur kayak jangkrik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Sakura POV.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

-Terkadang kita harus menundukan kepala ke bawah, agar kita tahu siapa kita-

By : My friends

.

**Goodbye my Education**

.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik padanya, bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku bersumpah untuk bercerai darinya. Doaku tidak terjawab dan mungkin ini sudah takdirku. Suamiku bukanlah orang yang kuinginkan dan kuimpikan dari dulu. Dia hanya seorang pria dengan tingkat kebodohan yang membuatku selalu kehilangan kesabaran.

Setiap hari ulahnya selalu saja membuatku kehabisan akal, aku dulu gadis yang pintar yang selalu menjaga tingkah laku. Dan sekarang tembok tingkah lakuku itu runtuh lalu aku sudah ber_metamorfosis _sesudah menjadi istrinya. Ternyata ungkapan dari kata 'selamat menempuh hidup baru' itu bukan saja asal bicara. Banyak arti yang terkandung di dalamnya—membuatku sadar sesuatu.

Semua itu sudah terbalik sekarang. Sekarang ini aku sangat menginginkannya, sampai-sampai aku merelakan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu cita-citaku. Kalau saja aku sadar dari dulu ternyata dia itu cukup... tampan. Bahkan ketika dia terlelap pun, paras wajahnya cukup membuatku tenang.

Baru saja bangun tidur aku sudah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku tidak ingat aku mimpi apa semalam, yang aku tahu aku tidur dalam pelukannya. Yah, itu saja.

Aku segera melirik kertas tanggal yang berada di dinding kamar ini. Aku baru sadar ternyata sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Juni, dan ini menandakan kalau aku sudah hampir setengah tahun berada di Tokyo.

Aku memeluk kembali guling yang berada di sampingku dengan erat sambil membayangkan sesuatu—membayangkan hal-hal yang sering kami lakukan di sini. Aku dan Naruto. Aku menarik senyum dan semakin mengencangkan pelukanku dengan guling itu. Sayangnya orang yang kumaksud sudah pergi dari kamar ini. Lihat saja aku hanya sendirian di sini.

Oh iya, aku belum cerita ya?

Sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu dia menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin di pabrik kimia punya keluarganya. Naruto tidak punya kakak, dia hanya anak satu-satunya di keluarganya. Jadi, hanya dia yang berhak memegang kendali itu—walau nyatanya umurnya belum matang sih. Makanya kemarin aku dan dia sama-sama mengambil jurusan kimia, karena ada perusahaan keluarga yang akan diturunkan kepada kami.

Senangnya dia mempunyai kegiatan, sedangkan aku? Aku benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang pengangguran. Aku hanya memiliki satu kegiatan. Yaitu les masak. Yah, aku sadar kalau kemampuan memasaku masih sangat rendah. Dibandingkan Sasori-_nii _dia jauh lebih unggul dariku.

Kalian tahu mengapa Sasori-_nii_ suka masak? Dia itu mahasiswa jurusan tata boga di Tokyo ini. Jangan heran kalau masakannya lebih unggul dariku. Untuk les memasak ini saja dia yang menyarankannya padaku.

Aku langsung bangun ketika mengingat aku memang ada jadwal les memasak hari ini. Kulirik jam yang tertempel di dinding depanku. Ternyata hari sudah jam setengah sembilan pagi.

Kalau begitu aku harus buru-buru bersiap-siap sebelum jam sembilan. Bisa-bisa aku telat lagi sampai tempat kursus, dan aku tidak ingin untuk keberapa kalinya mendapati ceramahan dari guruku.

.

Aku ingat empat bulan yang lalu, pagi itu saat kami akan berkemas kembali ke Konoha. Aku dan Naruto sudah memutuskan akan mengambil semester pendek untuk mengejar beberapa pelajaran dalam semester satu kemarin, sedangkan beberapa mata pelajaran yang belum terlalu penting akan kami ulang di semester ketiga.

Aku juga sudah membuat rencana untuk membuat sebuah pesta permintaan maaf di rumah kecil kami—di Konoha untuk semua teman yang berada di kelasku. Aku bahkan sudah merancang kata-kata permintaan maaf untuk Sasuke. Entahlah apa dia akan memaafkanku atau tidak, yang terpenting aku harus minta maaf!

Sayangnya semua rencana kami itu harus di tunda dulu ketika kami mengetahui Minato—ayah mertuaku tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit darah tinggi dan _diabete_s-nya. Aku ingat sekali, pagi itu bukannya kami menuju Konoha, kami malah menuju ke rumah sakit. Aku juga tidak mengira ini akan terjadi.

Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut kalau harus kehilangan ayah, dia memang bukan ayah kandungku. Tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ayah harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, mungkin ada sesuatu makanan yang dilarang untuknya yang telah dimakannya.

Ketika itu aku melupakan segalanya, tidak ada yang kuinginkan saat itu, aku hanya ingin dia segera pulang ke rumah dan kembali membuat kejutan-kejutan yang membuatku tercengang.

Dengan bantuanku, aku harap ibu mertuaku ini tidak terlalu capek untuk mengurusi suaminya. Aku senang aku bisa menjaga ayah walau tidak seratus persen. Dia memang belum terlalu tua, tapi dokter bilang tidak memungkinkan yang muda juga akan berdampak parah karena penyakit ini. Dari situ aku selalu berpikir positif mengenai penyakit ayah. Aku harus menyemangatinya sebagaimana mestinya. Karena waktu itu ayahku meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menerima semua itu.

Beberapa minggu akhirnya ayah Naruto pulang ke rumah. Mendengar itu aku sangat gembira, dan aku pikir mungkin setelah ini kami baru bisa berpamitan dengan tenang untuk kembali ke Konoha—yah, walaupun aku tahu waktu semester pendek sudah habis dan semester dua sepertinya sudah berjalan saat itu.

"Naruto, sepertinya ayahmu enggak sanggup lagi untuk memimpin pabriknya saat ini. Lagipula pemimpin penggantinya tidak terlalu dipercaya." Ibu mertuaku berbicara dengan nada khawatir. Dia benar-benar bingung menghadapi kondisi yang sama-sama berada di ujung tanduk. Di satu sisi suaminya masih dalam perawatan walau tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit, sedangkan di sisi lainnya. Dia menghawatirkan kebangkrutan yang mungkin akan terjadi tanpa suaminya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ibu?" Naruto sepertinya bingung juga dengan semua ini. Aku hanya duduk diam saja di samping Naruto tanpa mempunyai argumen sepatah pun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan ayah?" sebenarnya aku melihat keraguan di perkataan ibu. Mungkin saja ini keputusan yang baik. Aku memutar otaku, sepertinya ibu benar.

"A-apa? Aku enggak bisa bu, lagipula pendidikanku belum tinggi."

Aku memandangi Naruto yang terlihat tidak yakin. Dia juga benar, dia baru saja kuliah beberapa minggu di semester awal lalu tidak kembali lagi sampai sekarang, dan aku yakin memang tidak ada ilmu yang bisa diterapkan untuk semua itu. Tapi, tidak biasa saja melihat Naruto yang penuh keraguan seperti ini. Aku malah merasa tidak berguna.

"Coba saja dulu!" aku menyela tiba-tiba berusaha meyakinkannya agar dia mau. Daripada perusahaannya tidak berjalan dan bangkrut, masih mending si bodoh itu yang memegang kendalinya. "Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Sakura, memimpin itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi—"

Ibu segera memotong kata-kata Naruto, "Saku-_chan _benar, tenang saja ibu akan membantumu dalam menjalaninya. Kau pikir ayahmu itu lumpuh? Dia juga masih bisa mengawasimu, bodoh!" Ibu menarik cengirannya yang membuat aku ikut-ikutan senyum juga. Jadi sekarang ibu dan ayah akan mengajari Naruto sendiri untuk memipin pabriknya.

Naruto saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa menolak lagi. Dia hanya bisa—entah terpaksa atau tidak—menuruti perintah ibunya untuk menjadi pengganti ayahnya. Tentu saja hanya dia, kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Hitung-hitung ini kuliah kerja nyata untuknya.

Aku secara tidak sadar menyetujui itu dan kembali mengundur untuk kuliah. Yah, tidak kuliah untuk saat ini tidak masalah. Masih ada semester depan untuk melanjutkannya.

.

Ini adalah bulan keempat suamiku menjadi pemimpin. Sedangkan untuku, ini adalah bulan kedua dalam les memasak. Nyatanya aku hampir tidak pernah bolos ngeles, aku selalu mematuhi peraturan di sana. Tapi, aku juga bingung mengapa nilai ku kecil?

Aku meremas kertas yang berisi nilai-nilai lesku itu. kertas itu baru saja aku ambil di dalam kotak pos yang berada di depan rumah Naruto ini. Aku menghela napas pelan kemudian kembali mengambil surat-surat yang ada di dalam sana. Entah mengapa aku sangat suka memeriksa semua surat yang mampir di sini. Entah itu surat tagihan listrik atau telepon. Aku tahu ibu selalu lupa untuk melakukan ini semenjak dia sibuk di pabrik. Biar saja ini menjadi tugasku sekarang di rumah ini.

Tidak biasanya di kediaman Uzumaki mendapatkan surat sebanyak ini. Segera aku memeriksa satu persatu surat apa saja itu. Lagi-lagi surat-surat promosi dari perusahaan-perusahaan. Dan, aku menemukan satu surat yang aneh, bukannya aneh hanya saja surat ini dikirim dari Konoha—lebih tepatnya alamat surat ini adalah kampus di mana aku kuliah.

Tidak sabar, aku segera membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. Jujur saja hatiku bertanya-tanya memangnya apa isinya? Beasiswa? Pasti tidak mungkin.

Napasku tercekat setelah aku menemukan tujuan dan maksud dikirimnya surat ini.

"A-apa?"

.

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, ini memang salah kita kan? Kita memang tidak masuk-masuk selama satu tahun. Jadi wajar saja kalau kita di-DO."

Aku kembali mengelap hidungku dengan tissu, aku tahu mukaku sekarang ini masih merah karena beberapa menit yang lalu aku habis menangis. Aku punya dua alasan mengapa aku menangis. Pertama aku sedih karena mendapatkan kabar telah di-_Drop Out_. Kedua aku agak sedih kalau acara TV kesukaanku hari ini terlupakan gara-gara alasan pertama. "Tapi biaya pendaftaran di sana mahal sekali."

Aku merasa sakit hati kalau harus mengingat jumlah nominal uang yang kami bayar saat masuk ke sana. Kasian ibuku yang sudah membayar semuanya. Benar-benar terbuang percuma.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Lagipula kan uang masih bisa dicari."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Aku tahu suamiku itu baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya dan baru saja masuk rumah. Dia capek dan dia butuh istirahat. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar kesal dan ingin melontarkan semuanya di depan dirinya.

"Yah benar, uang bisa dicari. Di-_drop out_ bukan berati akhir dari segalanya." Ibuku tiba-tiba lewat di depan kami sambil berkata seperti itu, kemudian dia berlalu menuju dapur kembali. Dia kelihatan sibuk sekali kalau sudah akan makan malam.

Aku lihat Naruto menghela napas kemudian dia duduk di sampingku, "kalau kau mau, kau bisa pilih universitas di sini saja. Lagipula kan waktu pendaftarannya sebentar lagi."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" aku tidak yakin dia akan ikut aku ke universitas lagi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran di pabrik, aku rasa itu sudah cukup." Suamiku itu menarik cengirannya.

"Masa aku harus sendirian kuliah? Bagaimana kalau ada yang naksir aku?"

Naruto mengendorkan ikatan dasinya. Sampai-sampai dia belum melepaskan dasinya gara-gara aku mengadu. "Dia harus berhadapan dengan Naruto Uzumaki dulu kalau begitu."

Mendengar itu aku terkikik geli dan sedikit membuatku lupa tentang tadi. Aku rasa memang aku ditakdirkan hidup di sini dan tinggal di sini. Bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba bau masakan ibu menyengat di hidungku, seketika itu pula perutku terasa perih dan ingin segera diisi banyak makanan biar perih itu hilang. Sehabis menangis aku ternyata benar-benar kelaparan—yang sedikit membuat air liurku bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Seperti bau kare," ujarku kepada Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja. Biasanya dia yang selalu semangat. Kini giliranku yang lebih semangat.

"Aku tidak menciumnya?"

.

Kebahagian itu ternyata dapat menaikan napsu makan. Sudah banyak makanan yang aku masukan ke dalam perut tadi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak kekenyangan. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat dengan rumus: tigaperempat untuk air, tiga perempat untuk nasi dan sisanya untuk udara. Mungkin aku sudah menghabiskan seluruhnya.

Setiap hari setelah makan malam sampai larut malam kerjaan suamiku itu terus-terusan di depan komputer. Memang apa sih yang dikerjakannya? Tidak bisakah pekerjaan itu diselesaikan di kantor saja? Bahkan sekarang dia memakai kaca mata kalau sudah harus menghadap istri keduanya itu. Sedangkan aku, merasa teracuhkan sendiri. Aku merutukinya dari atas tempat tidur ini. Sudah agak lama aku dan dia sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Aku sedikit menggerakan badanku karena aku sudah agak lama dalam posisi tidur-tiduran yang sedikitpun tidak membuatku mengantuk. Kurasakan lagi handphoneku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membaca isi dari pesan tersebut.

From Ino: Makanya kuliah! Sekarang di-DO kan?

Ekspresiku langsung berubah kesal karena pesan barusan. Dari tadi kegiatanku: sms-an dengan Ino. Aku sering berbalas pesan dengan temanku yang satu itu. sampai sekarang hanya Ino yang masih setia berhubungan denganku.

Padahal aku sedang cerita tentang masalahku ini padanya. Berharap dia akan menghiburku, ternyata malah mengejeku. Sudah ah, aku malas sms-an, aku jadi bosan. Segera saja aku mematikan handphoneku itu dan meletakannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur ini. Baru saja aku menggerakan kakiku aku merasakan ternyata kakiku kram.

"Aw!" Aku tanpa sadar berteriak seperti itu yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" katanya ingin tahu.

"Enggak apa-apa, kakiku kesemutan." Mendengar penjelasanku itu dia kembali menghadap layar komputernya. Sepertinya komputernya itu lebih asyik dibandingkan aku.

Tanpa mengganggu Naruto aku berdiri mencoba menjalan-jalankan kakiku agar kesemutan di sekitar betis ini menghilang. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa langkah membolak-balikan badan di belakang suamiku itu.

Padahal aku hanya duduk sebentar dan tidak bergerak-gerak, tapi kakiku sudah mengejang seperti ini. Memangnya aku kurang olahraga ya?

Aku menghela napas saat kurasakan kakiku sudah agak mendingan, dan memang aku jarang olahraga akhir-akhir ini. Kulirik jam dinding di dalam kamar ini, ternyata hari sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh malam.

"Naruto, aku rasa kau butuh tidur." Aku mendekati suamiku dan duduk di pegangan kursi yang di dudukinya. Aku segera menatap ke layar kaca komputer itu. tulisannya kecil-kecil dan banyak kotak-kotak yang tidak kumengerti.

Naruto menghela napas cepat. "Yah sebentar lagi." Kulihat tangannya kembali ingin memegang mouse tapi aku _refleks_ mengambilnya.

"Kau tampak kurus, aku tidak mau tiap hari harus tidur dengan tengkorak," ujarku setengah mengejek. Memang aku rasakan akhir-akhir ini Naruto agak kurusan dibanding dia sebelum bekerja. Aku rasa dia begitu bekerja keras sehingga membuat kondisi dirinya menurun.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Sakura-_chan._" Aku tahu dari pandangan matanya dia berharap agar aku mengembalikan _mouse_-nya. "Err... bukannya kau yang tambah gemuk?" ujarnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Hah?" aku memang merasakan kalau aku agak gemuk, seperti yang kalian tahu kalau kerjaanku hanya makan, tidur, les dan makan lagi. Jujur saja aku sedikit malu. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan _mouse_ dan komputermu ini!"

"Jangan, Sakura-_chan_. Aku bercanda!" dia memegang tanganku yang hampir saja akan melempar _mouse_-nya ke komputernya. "Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Aku selalu luluh kalau sudah mendengar pernyataan itu. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau dia mencintaiku. Hanya saja setiap dia mengatakan itu aku langsung senang.

"Kalau begitu matikan komputermu, aaaa—" aku kaget dan sedikit berteriak saat dia menariku terguling ke atas pangkuannya. Kalau saja tarikannya tidak seimbang mungkin kecelakaan kecil akan terjadi—mungkin saja kami berdua sama-sama akan terjatuh dari kursi ini. Saat ini posisiku tidak terlalu nyaman, aku tidak sadar ternyata saat dia menariku tadi, tanganku _refleks _memeluk lehernya. Aku seperti berada di gendongannya namun bedanya hanya di atas kursi yang ada pegangannya—sehingga aku bisa sedikit menyandarkan kepalaku di atas pegangan kursi ini. Apa-apaan dia ini?

Tanpa berbicara suamiku itu mematikan komputernya. Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke arahku. Aku membuang muka sesaat karena pandangan dekat seperti ini sedikit membuatku malu. Ya ampun, mengapa jantungku selalu berdegup tak karuan?

"Kalau kita punya anak nanti, saat dia sudah dewasa aku akan membebaskannya untuk menikah dengan siapa saja."

"Kenapa tidak dijodohkan saja!" Kali ini aku langsung menghadapnya untuk membalas perkataannya barusan. Aku tidak menyangka dia memikirkan hal itu.

"Takutnya nanti dia enggak suka," bisiknya pelan.

Lagi-lagi aku yang kena. Aku merasa perkataannya menjurus kepadaku yang dari awal tidak menyukainya. "Itu masih lama, nanti saja kita pikirkan lagi."

Naruto tidak membalas perkataanku, dia malah mendekatkan wajanya ke arahku, tangannya menyusup di belakang kepalaku—memajukan kepalaku agar dia dapat mengecup bibirku sebentar, "Sakura." Dia mendesahkan namaku sehingga membuatku semakin ingin memperdalam ciuman ini.

Aku semakin mempererat cengkraman pada lehernya agar aku dapat sepenuhnya menguasai ini. Tangan kirinya tidak berfungsi lagi sebagai pendorong kepalaku, kini aku sendiri yang semakin memajukan kepalaku. Dan sekarang aku merasakan tangannya memegang rambutku yang terjuntai itu saja. Kalau sudah berada di posisi ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dari ciumannya itu aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya serta tubuhnya yang hangat. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku.

Karena aku mencintainya, juga.

TBC

.

Ammai kapok kalau harus ada pergantian pov dua kali dalam satu chapter wkwkwk, kayaknya aneh aja *menghela napas* aneh juga tiap bikin normal pov ammai selalu bengong, kenapa ya?

Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini temen ammai ngoceh mulu n ngasih kata-kata yang lumayan mengandung makna. So, ammai taro deh (akhir-akhir ini juga) kata-kata dia di atas XD

Thanks for reading, dan sangat berterimakasih untuk reviewnya kemarin :3

-Ammai H-


	11. At Least

Warning: OOC, alurnya kelinci *?* AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER : i dont own Naruto. Naruto belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO. He makes all the money. I am doing this as a hobby—by: mr grimjaw :D

* * *

At Least the Love Come In.

.

"Hatchiii!" entah sudah berapa kali pagi ini Hinata terus-terusan saja bersin. Tangannya terasa dingin sampai-sampai lehernya terasa membeku. Sekarang memasuki bulan November itu artinya musim dingin memang sudah datang. Mungkin dia sudah jadi salah satu korban di awal bulan November.

Hinata kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada laptop yang berada di depannya. Dari tadi tampilan laptop itu tidak berubah-ubah, bahkan sedikitpun dia tidak ingin membuka situs lain untuk mengisi waktu kosong seperti ini di dalam kelas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membaca sebuah email yang di dapatnya dari semalam.

"Hey Hinata, kau sakit ya?"

Mendengar ada yang menyapanya Hinata buru-buru menutup layar laptop itu. "Ah, Kiba-_kun._ Aku enggak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau merasa sakit jangan sungkan untuk bicara padaku." Kiba memberikan senyuman terhangatnya untuk Hinata. Pria itu begitu perhatian padanya sampai-sampai dia rela melakukan apapun. Tapi bagi Hinata pria itu masih belum mampu menarik hatinya, gadis itu sulit jatuh cinta.

Hinata ingat pertama kali dia merasakan jatuh cinta dan pertama kali merasakan patah hati di waktu yang sama. Pria yang mampu menarik hatinya itu tidak perhatian seperti Kiba atau juga tidak sebaik Kiba. Orang itu bahkan jarang memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol bersamanya. Dan sekarang dia tidak pernah lagi berjumpa dengan pria itu.

"Hinata, kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Eh?" gara-gara melamun Hinata jadi lupa kalau ada Kiba di sampingnya. "Eng... Kiba-_kun _dapat undangan dari Sakura juga?"

"Undangan dari email itu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali, "aku ingin pergi kesana. Ba-bagaimana dengan Kiba?"

Kiba melipat dadanya seperti sedang memperdebatkan sebuah makalah yang tidak ada jawabannya, "entahlah, mereka itu bagaimana sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Yah, aku sudah tahu mereka enggak kuliah lagi karena di _drop-out_, dan lagi mereka itu licik."

"Licik?"

Kiba terdiam karena Hinata mengulang kata terakhirnya, dia juga bingung mengapa dia bilang licik? Mungkin Kiba hanya kesal karena diam-diam Naruto mempunyai istri, sedangkan dia? Punya pacar saja belum.

"Ki-kiba enggak mau datang ya?" Hinata sebenarnya berharap untuk datang, selain ingin ketemu Sakura dan Naruto—lebih teapatnya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto—dia juga bisa liburan ke Tokyo beberapa hari sebagai _refreshing_. "Lagipula acaranya tepat di hari minggu. Kita bisa pergi di malam sabtu, dan senin pagi kita pulang."

Malam minggu?

Rasanya Kiba belum pernah mengajak Hinata bermalam minggu. Niat awal yang sebenarnya malas untuk ke sana menjadi semangat karena Hinata yang sepertinya kuat untuk minta ditemani.

Kapan lagi Kiba?

Tidak sadar Kiba tersenyum, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini dia bisa lebih dekat-dekat lagi pada Hinata. "I-iya, nanti aku tanya yang lain dulu ya." Kiba maju ke depan kelas dan mengetuk papan putih dengan tangannya—yang mengalihkan perhatian di kelas.

"Ada pengumuman apa?" tanya Suigetsu dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalian dapat undangan juga kan dari Sakura dan Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada seluruh orang yang berada di dalam sini.

"Iya KIBA! Aku dapat. NANTI KITA DATANG YA?" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak dari tempat duduknya, dia begitu bersemangat untuk kembali bertemu Sakura, sebenarnya Ino ingin bertanya duluan siapa saja yang dapat undangan, ternyata Kiba terlebih dahulu yang mengumumkannya.

Kiba tersenyum ke arah Ino, "bagaimana yang lain ada yang mau datang?"

"Malas."

"Jauh sekali."

"Enggak kenal."

"Betul, penting banget buat kita ya?"

.

Hai Sasuke, apa kabar? Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Hum, ini aku Sakura Uzumaki. Kau kenal aku? Kalau belum salam kenal ya? Hihiih.

Kau ingat waktu kita pertama kali kenal? Saat itu kau sangat menyebalkan. Jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah yang dingin benar-benar enggak pantas untuku yang hanya murid biasa-biasa saja. Setengah tahun aku mengejar-ngejarmu seperti orang gila ya? Setiap hari dulu aku datang padamu hanya untuk dekat-dekat dan aku tahu itu membuatmu risih. Hahaha kau sampai melemparkan kata-kata yang menusuk hati padaku tapi sayangnya aku enggak peduli.

Aku memang enggak peduli dan memiliki muka yang cukup tebal. Tapi, sebenarnya semakin lama aku semakin sedih karena kau dingin padaku, Sasuke. Sampai saat aku dengar kalau umurku sudah cukup waktu untuk dinikahkan. Dan aku tidak perlu berpikir berkali-kali karena jujur saja aku ingin pergi darimu dengan hidup yang baru. Awalnya memang aku enggak bisa melupakanmu walau aku sudah memasuki hidup yang baru. Tapi, semakin lama dan semakin lama aku mampu malakukan itu.

Oh iya, maksud dan tujuanku mengirim email ini adalah karena sebuah undangan. Aku mengundangmu ke Tokyo tempat aku sekarang tinggal. Ada sebuah acara reuni yang akan aku adakan nanti. Aku harap kau mau hadir, Sasuke. Soalnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Itu pun kalau kau enggak keberatan. Yah, aku tahu Tokyo sangat jauh. Jadi, tolong diusahakan ya!

Err... maaf ya aku hanya mengirim email karena aku enggak diperbolehkan keluar ke kantor pos—untuk mengirim surat undangan resmi. Dan kau tahu kan kalau aku ini orangnya pecicilan dan enggak tahu malu tiba-tiba mengirim email padamu. Yah setidaknya kalau ini dibaca aku sudah bersyukur...

Kita masih teman, kan?

-Sakura U-

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke."

Baru saja Sasuke pulang kuliah dan masuk rumah, lagi-lagi dia harus mendapati Karin yang berada di rumahnya. Gadis itu kini sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu sambil makan keripik—dan sepertinya keripik itu yang ada di kulkasnya semalam—yang sudah lama tidak termakan tapi rasanya masih enak.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi." Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak risih. Gadis berambut merah itu selalu berada di sekitarnya. "Apa kau enggak kuliah tiap hari di rumah orang terus?"

Karin kembali mengunyah keripik kentang manis itu, "aku sudah pulang. Lagipula aku kuliah komputer enggak selama sepertimu."

"Kau kan punya rumah."

"Malas ah di rumah sendirian."

Sasuke bergeming. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju tangga. Percuma saja mencoba mengusir gadis itu dia tetap tidak akan pergi. Lagipula dengan adanya Karin makanan di rumah Sasuke tidak banyak terbuang.

"Sasuke," panggil Karin yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau mau ke Tokyo aku ikut ya!"

Apa? Jadi Karin sudah membaca email dari Sakura? "Keluar kau dari SINI!"

.

.

Sulit bernapas rasanya bagi seorang ibu yang kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Tidur miring juga rasanya berat sebelah. Jalan beberapa langkah sudah capek. Kalau makan kebanyakanpun sesak. Badan tambah melar dan pastinya semua baju lama sudah tidak muat lagi.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura Uzumaki yang malam ini sedang bersiap-siap akan menyambut kedatangan temannya. Sekarang ini gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kaca besar berukuran setinggi badannya. Dia sedang memandangi perkembangan pada dirinya. Dan perkembangannya itu dirasakan benar-benar luar biasa.

Ada rasa gugup karena sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Apa yang akan dibicarakannya nanti atau apa yang akan di lakukannya nanti untuk merasa lebih nyaman.

Di genggaman gadis itu ada sebuah telepon. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin ditelponnya. Tapi dia masih ragu-ragu. "Datang enggak ya mereka?"

"Mereka pasti datang." Sakura bisa melihat dari kaca Naruto masuk kamar dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mereka sudah ada di bawah."

"Benarkah?"

"SAKURA!" Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura ketika gadis itu turun dari tangga. Pelukan Ino ini tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Biasanya dia akan membuat Sakura mundur karena pelukannya yang cukup kuat.

"Ino?" Sakura terharu sambil memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Sakura-_san_ apa kabar?" Hinata tersenyum hangat. Di mata Sakura, Hinata selalu terlihat sempurna di mana pun dia berada.

"Hei kami ini jauh-jauh datang kemari, kami lapar!" Kiba mencairkan suasana di ruangan itu. perutnya memang terasa lapar, mungkin karena cuaca di sini benar-benar dingin.

"Aduh Kiba, kamu ini benar-benar memalukan!" Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan mundur untuk memarahi Kiba.

"Kenapa harus malu? Inikan rumah teman kita."

Melihat itu, Sakura dan yang lain tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Hei hanya kalian saja yang datang di sini? Yang lain?" Sakura mengamati satu persatu temannya yang datang hanya beberapa orang. Hanya ada Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Suigetsu, Rock Lee dan Gaara.

"Tempatmu ini jauh, Sakura. Banyak yang malas datang kalau sejauh ini," jawab Rock Lee seadanya.

"Yah, aku rasa lebih bagus kalau kita saja yang datang," Gaara langsung mencari tempat duduk di sana—walau nyatanya tidak ada yang mempersilahkan.

"Wah, ada banyak jus di sini, ayo Kiba kita serbu, hehhee." Suigetsu yang kayaknya lapar juga langsung menghampiri minuman yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Ino merasa sedikit malu—karena dia merasa ini adalah kunjungan formal. "Oi, hei kalian ini jangan ditunjukan benar kalau lapar!"

Sakura menghela napas, dia sudah menduga hal ini. Pasti banyak orang yang tidak berminat datang, karena jelas masih banyak orang yang belum dikenal sepenuhnya di dalam kelas itu. Apalagi Sasuke, sangat mustahil kalau pria itu akan datang malam ini. Walau meminta bagaimanapun pria itu pasti tidak akan datang juga.

Susah sekali rasanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya untuk sekarang kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi ke Konoha hanya sekedar bertemu dengannya. Apa mungkin Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau memberinya maaf?

"Kalau begitu silahkan dimakan ya, itu masakanku loh... walau sebagian," ujar Sakura kepada mereka semua sedikit bercanda. "Rasanya enak, kan?"

Ino mengambil sepotong kue yang ada di atas meja besar di tengah ruang tamu. "Biasa saja," komentar gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, aku ini sudah les masak, _Pig_!"

.

"Sakura perutmu besar sekali ya." Dari tadi Ino hanya memegangi perut Sakura. Entahlah mengapa sekarang gadis pirang itu senang mengamati pergerakan perut Sakura yang terkadang terlihat sebuah kaki atau pergerakan lain. Dia kagum dengan kehidupan yang ada di dalam tubuh temannya itu. "Kalau sudah lahir kasih tahu ya!"

Sakura tersenyum, "entahlah Ino, aku sedikit takut saat melahirkan nanti."

"Kau enggak boleh takut, bodoh! Sakitnya hanya sebentar!"

"Sok tahu sekali kau, _Pig_! Memangnya kau pernah merasakannya?"

Hinata yang berada di antara mereka hanya bisa meringis mendengar mereka saling mencaci satu sama lain. Malam ini keinginannya telah dipenuhi untuk mengunjungi Sakura. Hinata juga sudah melepaskan perasaannya yang sempat di tanamnya di Naruto.

"Sakura-_san_." Hinata meletakan tangannya di perut Sakura juga sembari mengusapnya. "Bagaimana rasanya hamil?"

"Hm, menyenangkan. Awalnya enggak merasakan apa-apa sih. Tapi lama-lama kita bisa merasakan kalau ada yang hidup di dalam tubuh kita." Dengan bangga si pink menceritakan keadaannya. "Itu benar-benar luar biasa, gadis seperti aku bisa mengandung."

"Semua gadis bisa mengandung, bodoh!" omel Ino lagi. "Wah Hinata, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau jangan-jangan?"

Ino dan Sakura menatap Hinata bersama-sama membuat Hinata salah tingkah, dan pasti mukanya sedikit memerah. "Apa-apaan sih?"

Sakura lupa, sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertawa bersama teman-temannya itu, kemudian pandangannya di alihkan kepada Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sehabis makan-makan tadi, suaminya itu sedang berkumpul dengan yang lain bermain _playstation._

"Wah Gaara menang lagi!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Hei Ino, kau sudah akur dengan Gaara?" Sakura berbisik agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai ke tempat Naruto dan Gaara bermain _playstation._

"Kami enggak bertengkar kok, tapi kuakui dia itu memang ganteng. Dan katanya dia mengincar Hinata kemarin."

"Ka-kalian bicara apa sih?" ternyata Hinata yang berada di belakang mendengar mereka.

.

Sebenarnya dari awal kenal Kiba, Lee apalagi Gaara sekalipun Naruto tidak pernah tidur barengan seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyambung kembali tali pertemanan yang sempat terputus.

"Jadi, kau sudah memimpin pabrik?" Naruto menoleh ke Gaara. Pria inilah yang dari tadi mengalahkannya saat tanding bermain bola dalam _playstation_.

"Yaah, masih tahap belajar," jawab Naruto seadaanya, kemudian pandangannya kembali mengarah ke langit-langit kamarnya. Malam ini Naruto harus tidur di kamar yang nanti akan menjadi kamar calon bayinya. Sedangkan Sakura dan yang lain tidur di kamar yang biasa mereka tinggali.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Mau nyambung di sini?"

"Aku rasa hanya Sakura saja yang kemungkinan akan kuliah lagi, aku sudah terlalu sibuk mengurusi pabrik ayahku."

"Kuakui, kau hebat, Naruto. Dalam usiamu yang masih muda ini, kau sanggup menjalaninya."

"Yaaah, itu semua berkat Sakura-_chan _dankeluargaku!"

"Aku iri padamu Naruto." Rock lee ternyata belum tidur dan menimpalinya sambil memeluk guling besar.

"Haahhah, aku doakan semoga kau bahagia sepertiku." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Rock Lee.

"Kalau sudah lulus aku mau melamar di sana ya? Tapi, jangan jadi bawahanmu." Kiba yang ada di samping Naruto menyela.

Gaara melirik Kiba. "Mending kau cari pekerjaan di Konoha saja."

"Iya, nanti Hinata diambil Gaara!" Rock lee langsung menyela lagi dan mendapati tatapan maut dari Gaara. Menyadari itu Lee kembali menutup mukanya dan kembali tidur.

"Apa! Jadi Kiba suka Hinata!" Naruto memang baru tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menyukai Hinata. Itu semua karena otak lemot yang bekerja lambat miliknya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah aku mau tidur." Gaara melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Dia merasa capek karena seharian ini ada di jalanan—mencari alamat untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto. Kemudian Gaara tiduran miring membelakangi Kiba dan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Naruto, jangan keras-keras mulutmu itu!"

"Habis kau enggak pernah kasih tahu aku kalau kau suka Hinata."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua tidur sana!" dari arah Suigetsu mereka mendapati sebuah guling besar yang dilempar oleh temannya itu—yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"Oi Suigetsu!"

.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kiba ingat sesuatu ada yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Naruto. Sebenarnya sesuatu itu tidaklah terlalu penting, tapi dia hanya ingin mengetahui itu dari yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Hehe, tanyakan saja."

"Oi, Kiba ngapain kamu di situ, cepat masuk ke mobil!" Suigetsu berteriak dari dalam mobil. Tampak semuanya sudah berada di dalam mobil juga. Pagi ini mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang dari Tokyo. Kalau saja besok libur kuliah, mungkin mereka akan tinggal lebih lama lagi. Sehari menginap di rumah keluarga Namikaze adalah sesuatu hal yang baru yang mereka dapatkan.

"Eng, kira-kira berapa uang ya untuk melamar seseorang?"

Mendengar bisikan Kiba itu membuat mata Naruto membulat. Ada-ada saja pertanyaan Kiba yang benar-benar belum pantas ditanyakan.

"Aku salah tanya ya?" melihat reaksi Naruto si pencinta anjing ini menjadi gugup. "Sudah-sudah enggak usah dijawab! Aku masuk mobil ya. Daaah!" Kiba langsung menggendong Akamaru bersamanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan sepertinya Kiba memang salah tanya.

"Aduh, Kiba aku enggak tahu jawabannya. Heheheheh."

"Iya, iya enggak usah dijawab!"

"Apa sih Kiba? Penting banget gak sih?" Ino melirik Kiba dengan ketus. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di samping mobil hitam ini. "Sakura, nanti kapan-kapan ke Konoha ya? Main ke tempatku."

"Iya, iya. Aku juga rindu pada Konoha. Tapi, siapkan makanan banyak-banyak ya!"

"Ah, dasar ibu hamil! Tenang saja. Semua makanan akan kusiapkan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kapan-kapan nanti main lagi ke sini ya!" Kushina yang berada di samping Sakura ikut angkat bicara. Ibu berambut merah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi nenek itu juga ikut mengantar kepulangan teman-teman anaknya.

"Hahaha, bibi maafkanlah Lee yang sudah ribut-ribut semalam." Suigetsu menyeringai geli.

"Apa-apaan kau ini menyalahkan orang! Bukannya kau sendiri yang paling besar suara!"

Hinata hanya ikut-ikutan tersenyum sendiri sedangkan Ino berusah menenangkan Suigetsu dan Lee yang sepertinya sedikit kekanakan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan semuanya." Sakura menarik senyum bahagianya kepada seluruh tamunya itu. Perlahan Gaara menjalankan mesin mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura, Naruto!"

"Terimakasih ya semuanya!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil itu benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Ibu jadi kangen masa-masa kuliah kalau melihat kalian!" sambil berbicara seperti itu ibu melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo, Sakura kita masuk ke dalam," ajak Naruto ketika suasana di sana hanya tinggal mereka bedua saja.

"Yah, kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lama-lama diluarnya, sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi."

Sakura mengangguk mantap, dan kemudian Naruto baru masuk ke dalam rumah, sepertinya Naruto agak kelelahan sekarang ini. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke ayunan yang tidak jauh darinya lalu dia duduk di sana. Setelah semua temannya pulang, masih ada satu perasaan yang mengganjal—yang membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak puas.

Wanita berambut _pink _itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku baju hamilnya. Beberapa saat dia memandangi layar ponsel itu tanpa memencetnya. Tadi dia sempat meminta nomor _handphone_ Sasuke dari Ino. Dia tidak yakin mengapa dia harus meminta nomor pria yang sempat mengisi hatinya itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mencari di kontak telponnya nomor hape Sasuke. Pria _emo_ itu sampai sekarang tidak membalas emailnya. Sakura frustasi karena benar-benar tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Mungkin dengan menyambungkan _vidio call_ kepada Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Beberapa kali Sakura memanggilnya tidak ada jawaban sekalipun dari seberang sana. Sekali lagi dia frustasi. "Kenapa enggak diangkat-angkat sih? Siapa tahu ini panggilan penting dari seseorang. Atau mungkin dia mengira aku ini fansnya?" Sakura beragumen sendiri karena masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang. Dia menyerah.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau belum masuk lagi?" Naruto dari daun pintu memanggil istrinya agar masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura langsung menoleh dan buru-buru memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Ahh, iya, iya!" Sakura berjalan cepat menuju Naruto. "Naruto aku ingin makan sesuatu." wanita itu melemparkan cengirannya dengan manja.

"Hm, makan apa?"

"Es krim."

"Di hari sedingin ini?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh harapan, apapun permintaan Sakura, Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya—apalagi saat ini keadaan Sakura sedang hamil. Dia pasti kalah.

Kondisi Sakura sekarang sudah jauh lebih kuat ketimbang saat usia kandungannya masih muda. Istrinya itu tidak pernah muntah lagi walau mencium bau yang menyengat. Walau emosinya lebih meningkat dari biasanya tapi Naruto sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari kesabarannya. Yaitu seorang malaikat yang berada ditubuh Sakura.

* * *

Author's note: chap depan itu alurnya ngeloncat lagi saat anak Sakura sudah lahiran hoohoho ok selamat hari minggu!

Ohya! Terimakasih banyak buat : **heryanilinda, rura-sun, Markonah, OhhunnyEKA, Neerval-Li, Yellow'Pink Konoha, dhi-kun, Hikaru Yoshi, Zee, Guest, nona forgie. **Yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk riview *bows*

Ok, riview lagi, please :D


End file.
